Videre
by eskimal
Summary: Cuando un accidente deja a Lena seriamente lastimada, su relación con Kara da un giro inesperado, porque a veces esas experiencias te hacen percibir las cosas y las personas de diferente manera, una que va más allá de lo que está al alcance de nuestros sentidos. (Supercorp)
1. Chapter 1

Notas:

Hola, he vuelto :)

¡Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado! Supercorp siempre xD, digan lo que digan.

Se agradecen las críticas constructivas, disculpen si hay algún error en la trama, más o menos traté de considerar todo lo que ha sucedido hasta la temporada 3, pero seguro algunos detalles se me han escapado.

Serán varios capítulos los cuales ya tengo prácticamente terminados salvo algunos detalles, porque no quiero que me suceda lo mismo que con otras historias largas _

En fin, los dejo con la historia porque no los quiero aburrir con mis notas :P

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **VIDERE.**

 **PARTE I**

No era su primera vez en ese bar, pero sin duda era la primera vez que recibía miradas curiosas del bartender. El muchacho, un hombre joven y moreno un poco más alto que ella, secaba vigorosamente un vaso recién lavado para después acomodarlo en su lugar, sin dejar de observarla. Lena estuvo a punto de reacomodarse el gorro de lana color rojo que llevaba puesto para intentar disimular su identidad. Quizá era algo raro llevarlo en el interior del bar, pero prefería eso a ser reconocida. Aunque el joven seguramente ya la había identificado.

\- Día difícil, supongo.

\- ¿Sabes que es una cualidad el saber guardar silencio cuando no se inicia una conversación?

El muchacho alzó las cejas, pero no dio señales de sentirse ofendido. Incluso pareció divertirse con su respuesta muy poco amigable.

\- De acuerdo, señorita Luthor.

\- ¡Shh! – lo calló Lena cuando lo escuchó pronunciar su apellido. No quería llamar la atención de los presentes.

\- Hay tres personas en el bar, nadie lo va a notar. – murmuró el muchacho.

\- Te sorprenderías. - respondió, dando el último sorbo a su vaso con whisky.

\- Cuanta paranoia.

Lena suspiró, pensando que se tiene derecho a ser paranoica cuando han atentado más de una vez contra tu vida. El bar era de por sí bastante caro y bien conocido por la discreción que solía guardar el personal siempre que algún cliente importante los visitaba, pero eso no garantizaba que los clientes fueran igual de prudentes, mucho menos con algunas copas encima.

\- Además, si mi guardaespaldas fuera Supergirl me preocuparía menos. – murmuró el muchacho, y Lena apretó la mandíbula porque ese tema era justo el que no quería tocar en aquel momento.

\- Supergirl no es mi guardaespaldas.

\- Mmm…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Todo el mundo sabe que le ha salvado la vida en varias ocasiones y-

\- No quiero sonar grosera pero ¿Vas a darme otro whisky? - Lo interrumpió porque en verdad no quería tener esa conversación. Azotó el vaso sobre la barra y lo empujó hacia el chico con más fuerza de la necesaria. El vaso se deslizó más allá del borde y él alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

\- Romper un vaso y llamar la atención, excelente estrategia si quiere pasar desapercibida. - Le dijo, sonriendo sardónicamente.

El moreno sacó otro vaso limpio, colocó un par de hielos en el interior, buscó la botella de whisky y sirvió generosamente.

\- El tercero de la noche. - le dijo sonriendo amigablemente mientras le entregaba el vaso a Lena, que le dio un sorbo tan pronto lo tuvo en la mano.

\- ¿Disculpe?

La joven millonaria tuvo que contenerse para no emitir un gemido de desagrado cuando escuchó una voz desconocida detrás de ella. Todo lo que quería era beber en silencio sin que nadie la interrumpiera, ¿era eso mucho pedir?

\- ¿Es usted la de la fotografía?

Entonces su gorro de lana no había sido suficiente disfraz. El hombre le estaba mostrando la primera plana de un diario de ese día, en donde una fotografía de ella en un gesto defensivo frente a Supergirl había causado conmoción por el titular de **_"Luthor VS Super, el inicio de una Guerra"_**

\- Obviamente no, ¿parezco rubia? - Le respondió señalando a la heroína en el periódico.

El hombre no entendió el mal chiste, encogió los ojos y observó la foto para después escudriñar su rostro.

\- No... ella no, me refiero a Lena Luthor.

Lena lo ignoró.

\- Solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas.

\- Agradecería que te retiraras.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que dice el diario?

\- No quiero hablar ahora.

\- Estás molestando a la señorita. - le dijo el bartender, y Lena agradeció silenciosamente el intento poco exitoso para quitarle al tipo de encima.

\- Yo solo quería saber si ahora que se han declarado la guerra el mundo corre peligro.

\- ¿Por qué habría de correr peligro? - preguntó Lena genuinamente confundida.

\- Ya sabe, lo de su hermano. Dicen que la locura se hereda, ¿Y si pierde la razón como él?

Suficiente. Lena había tenido suficiente.

\- Sírveme un whisky para el caballero. - pidió al bartender con tono dulce.

El chico la observó con cautela pero obedeció. El hombre desconocido sonrió. El bartender depositó el vaso en la barra y ella lo tomó tan solo para arrojar el contenido directamente a la cara del indeseable acompañante.

\- ¡Qué diablos te pasa! - exclamó el hombre, con el rostro y la mitad de la camisa empapada.

\- ¡Qué diablos te pasa a ti! - le respondió Lena, con el mismo tono agresivo.

Después todo pasó en un santiamén. El hombre se le fue encima, el bartender gritó una advertencia, Lena soltó un puñetazo porque no quería averiguar las intenciones de su atacante, que un par de segundos después tenía la nariz rota y la camisa manchada de whisky y sangre.

\- ¡Maldita perra!

\- ¡Suficiente!

\- ¡Llama a la policía!

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Llámala!

\- Cree que porque tiene dinero puede hacer lo que le plazca.

\- NO, ¡tú eres el que quiere hacer lo que le place a pesar de que la gente te manda al carajo!

\- ¡Cálmense los dos!

\- Estoy llamando a mi abogado.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Excelente! ¿Vas a demandarme? ¡Tengo testigos!

La verdad era que de las otras dos personas una se estaba retirando sigilosamente y la otra estaba casi dormida sobre la mesa, pero en fin... aún quedaba el bartender, ¿no?

\- Estúpida mujer, ni siquiera con tu dinero vas a salvarte de-

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Alguien acaba de abrir la puerta del bar y se había encontrado con lo que anunciaba ser un verdadero desastre. La voz le pareció familiar a Lena, que se dio media vuelta para confirmar su sospecha.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Lena entre ofendida y sorprendida cuando Kara Danvers atravesó la puerta del bar, a las dos de la mañana, de manera inesperada y absurdamente casual.

\- Estaba...

Claramente no había pensado en una explicación, y Lena lo sabía. Hacía aspavientos con las manos y se acomodaba los lentes de manera nerviosa. ¿Qué es lo que esperaba decir? ¿Pasaba por ahí y escuchó los gritos?

\- Por Dios, Kara. - siseó Lena, furiosa.

Tomó su bolso, se acomodó la bufanda roja que llevaba alrededor del cuello y el gorro de lana sobre la cabeza, extrajo efectivo suficiente para pagar los tragos y una generosa propina, luego se dirigió al hombre desconocido que retrocedió un par de pasos pensando que recibiría otro golpe.

\- Si vas a demandarme puedes llamar a este número - le entregó una tarjeta que había extraído previamente de su bolso - mi abogado se comunicará contigo, lamento lo de tu nariz, manda el recibo de los gastos médicos.

No se detuvo más tiempo del necesario y pasó junto a Kara sin dirigirle una mirada.

\- ¿Tu chofer te está esperando?

\- No necesito guardaespaldas. - murmuró Lena tan bajo que cualquier otra persona que no fuera Kara no la habría escuchado.

Caminó para salir del bar y la rubia se fue detrás de ella. Era otoño y hacía frío, el cambio de temperatura fue brusco pero Lena lo agradeció porque sentía la cabeza ligeramente obnubilada, y cuando dio los primeros pasos por la acera se desorientó un poco.

\- Lena… ¿podemos hablar?

\- Creo que lo que dije en nuestra última conversación fue suficiente, ¿o hablé en otro idioma?

\- Lena, por favor... hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte –

\- Vaya, ahora sólo lo estás empeorando, ¿Qué más has ocultado?

\- Lena...

Ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba, se detuvo y dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, tambaleándose un poco porque tres vasos de whisky era más de lo que podía ingerir sin sentirse ligeramente mareada. Se acercó a la rubia y se permitió observarla un par de segundos.

\- Parece que te lastimaste - le dijo Kara, señalando brevemente la mano de Lena que hacia un par de minutos se había impactado contra el rostro de su atacante.

Era verdad, sus nudillos estaban rojos e irritados. No dolía demasiado, pero estaba segura de que eso iba a cambiar dentro de algunas horas.

\- Un poco de hielo y alguna pomada ayudaría para-

\- Mira, no necesito consejos de primeros auxilios, búscate a otra persona para jugar al héroe. - le espetó.

\- Lamento todo esto, yo-

\- Kara, debiste pensarlo antes de… - Suspiró. Estaba furiosa pero también estaba harta. - ¿Sabes algo? Es todo, no quiero tener esta conversación otra vez, no hay nada más que decir.

La calle estaba desierta y el sonido de sus pasos sobre el pavimento puso fin a la discusión.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo tan imprudente. El hombre estaba armado, lo vi por mi visión de rayos x. Podría haberte disparado.

Algo parecido al miedo se alojó en su estómago, aunque también podía ser rabia. Últimamente sentía tantas cosas que querer diferenciarlas era una pérdida de tiempo.

\- ¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa? - susurró - Ah claro, tu instinto heroico.

Era momento de llamar a su chofer o pedir un taxi, porque empezaba a caer una lluvia ligera. Sacó el móvil y solicitó el servicio, no quería esperar demasiado y su chofer tardaría más tiempo en llegar. Se detuvo en la esquina, se acomodó la bufanda alrededor del cuello, tembló ligeramente porque el frío empezaba a calarle un poco. Kara permaneció a su lado y Lena decidió que la situación era ridícula.

\- Di lo que tengas que decir de una vez. - le dijo, y Kara se apresuró a hablar.

\- No te lo oculté por tu apellido. Es decir... no es que desconfiara de ti. Después las cosas se complicaron y para cuando me di cuenta no había manera de arreglarlo, no había manera de decírtelo sin que sacaras las conclusiones equivocadas.

La escuchaba, pero poco le importaban los argumentos.

\- Todo lo que sé es que una de las pocas personas en quien confiaba, no confió en mí lo suficiente como para decirme que era Supergirl. A pesar de que tuviste muchas oportunidades. A pesar de que sabías lo importante que eras para mí.

\- ¿Era? Lena… no es un asunto de confianza...

\- ¡Es totalmente un asunto de confianza! ¿Sabes algo? Me rindo. Incluso un imbécil desconocido tiene miedo de que me vuelva loca e inicie el apocalipsis. Supongo que les hubiera hecho un favor a todos si me hubiera dado un tiro hace dos minutos.

\- Lena, no digas eso.

\- Te hubieras quitado un problema de encima.

\- No eres-

\- Por favor no digas nada.

¿En dónde estaba el estúpido Uber? Llevaba esperando lo que parecía una eternidad y no quería seguir discutiendo el mismo tema que hace unas horas la había orillado a irse a beber sola a un bar. Kara le había ocultado que era Supergirl, y no sabía que era peor, sentirse traicionada por quien en algún momento había considerado su mejor amiga o darse cuenta de que a pesar de todo, nada de lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer la convertiría en alguien digno de, por lo menos, tener algo parecido a una amistad.

El vehículo que la llevaría a su casa finalmente se acercó y después de corroborar las placas y el nombre del conductor, se subió justo cuando la lluvia empeoraba. No le dirigió palabra a Kara, que se quedó ahí de pie, preguntándose qué hacer para remediar la situación. La rubia suspiró y se alejó en dirección opuesta a la que había tomado el coche que transportaba a Lena, la calle seguía desierta y solo un coche de color arena pasó junto a ella como señal de que era tarde y a nadie más le apetecía estar fuera en esa noche tan fría. Se preguntó si sería muy imprudente llamar a Alex y pedirle algún consejo, si se molestaría al verla llegar a su casa con cervezas y pizza para llorar en su hombro. Al final decidió que eso tendría que esperar, después de todo no quería ser la culpable de una noche de desvelo de su hermana mayor.

Volvió a pasar junto al bar del que había salido hace unos minutos y pudo ver al bartender limpiando el piso de una mancha de whisky y sangre. El muchacho levantó la mirada y alcanzó a observarla, saludándola con una mano y encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonreía de manera resignada. Kara avanzó hasta la puerta del bar y volvió a entrar pensando que no sería mala idea ayudarlo.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No gracias, lo siento, ya cerramos.

\- Está bien... no estaba buscando emborracharme. _\- Y aunque así lo quisiera, lo que tienes aquí no serviría de mucho_ , pensó.

\- ¿Eres amiga de Lena?

\- Algo así.

\- ¿Y la dejaste ir sola? - preguntó el muchacho con incredulidad.

\- No creo que hubiera querido mi compañía en este momento.

\- Mmm... Sí. No se veía precisamente contenta cuando te vio entrar.

El muchacho continuó limpiando el piso y sonrió como si acabara de recordar algo.

\- Tengo que reconocerle que tiene agallas, mira que romperle la cara a ese imbécil.

La rubia también sonrió.

\- Sí... por cierto, ¿ya no te dio más problemas?

\- Dejó un desastre en el sanitario pero ya lo limpié, salió sin dejar propina y se fue en su auto sin decir una palabra y echando humo por las orejas, pero sólo eso.

Kara asintió y el corazón le dio un salto.

\- ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Sabes de qué color era el auto?

\- Tal vez cinco minutos, y creo que era café, o arena.

Era el auto que había visto en la calle, en la misma dirección que el taxi de Lena. Aguzó el oído y escuchó un rechinido de llantas, un grito...

-Oye, ¿todo bien?, estás muy pálida...

\- Tengo que irme.

Salió corriendo sin decir nada más, encontró un callejón y se despojó de la ropa de Kara Danvers para quedar en el traje de Supergirl. Voló tan rápido como pudo hasta el origen del grito, ignorando el sonido de un impacto repentino.

 _Por favor por favor que no sea Lena_. Pensó una y otra vez.

Pero llegó al lugar del accidente y sus esperanzas se desvanecieron. El auto en donde iba Lena estaba volcado y las llantas aún estaban girando indicando que tan solo habían pasado unos segundos.

 _No no no no._

En un segundo se hallaba inspeccionando el interior. El chofer estaba consciente pero Lena, en el asiento trasero, no lo estaba.

\- Tranquilo, voy a sacarlos de ahí.

Llamó enseguida a su hermana Alex.

\- Alex, lo siento, necesito ambulancias, bomberos, es Lena.

\- ¿Qué?

La voz de su hermana se escuchaba adormilada.

\- Un accidente de auto, fue provocado, Lena no se ve bien, por favor.

\- Entiendo, están allá en minutos.

Mientras hablaba doblaba fierros retorcidos y desgarraba vestiduras.

\- ¿Lena me escuchas?

 _Por favor contesta. Por favor._

Pero la muchacha estaba inconsciente y tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto de sangre. En algún momento había perdido el gorro de lana y sólo la bufanda estaba enredada en su cuello. De alguna manera, el conductor había logrado liberarse e intentaba salir del auto. Kara lo ayudó y lo colocó suavemente sobre el piso, dándole un respiro. No parecía en exceso lastimado, así que regresó al auto para intentar liberar a Lena del montón de fierros retorcidos.

Finalmente lo logró, depositándola suavemente sobre el pavimento.

\- Vamos niña, no me hagas esto, despierta.

Tenía pulso pero no abría los ojos.

\- Debí acompañarte. No me di cuenta. – Le dijo, sosteniéndole suavemente el rostro por miedo a lastimarla. Los dedos se le mancharon de sangre.

Observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que el auto del hombre que la había atacado se había impactado contra un árbol, y el conductor, para sorpresa de Supergirl, estaba saliendo por su propio pie.

La rubia corrió hacia él y lo aferró de la camisa levantándole varios centímetros del piso.

\- Vas a pagar por esto. - le dijo, sintiendo que la sangre le hervía.

\- Fue un accidente...

Ella lo sacudió y el hombre encogió el rostro sintiendo dolor.

\- Sabes que no lo fue, te juro que voy a… - se quedó en silencio pensando en la palabra que estaba a punto de salir de su boca. - Vas a quedarte aquí hasta que llegue la policía, o te juro que vas a arrepentirte.

Lo volvió a dejar sobre el piso pero no quiso arriesgarse. De entre los escombros del accidente, tomó algo parecido a un alambre y lo enrolló alrededor de las piernas y las muñecas del hombre.

Un gemido de dolor la hizo sobresaltarse. Era Lena que había recuperado el conocimiento.

\- Hey. – le dijo Kara, acercándose.

\- Qué...

\- Tranquila, tuviste un accidente... ya viene una ambulancia, voy a estar contigo.

La tomó de la mano y la apretó ligeramente. Lena hizo un gesto de dolor y cerró los ojos.

\- Perdón por lo de la kriptonita... debí decirte...

\- No es el momento, Lena...

\- Es que...

\- Nos equivocamos las dos, vamos a hablarlo después. Cuando estés bien.

\- ¿Podrías perdonarme?

\- Lena, por favor, no ahora.

\- Nunca he querido hacerte daño… nunca…

\- Lo sé, tranquila. Los médicos van a estar aquí en un momento.

Si por ella hubiera sido, la habría llevado en sus brazos al hospital más cercano, pero no quería arriesgarse a lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Para alivio de Supergirl, el sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias se escuchó a la distancia, pero para cuando los paramédicos bajaron de los vehículos Lena había perdido el conocimiento nuevamente.

La hicieron a un lado para tomarle los signos vitales, le aplicaron medicamentos y Kara solo podía observar mientras la atendían y la subían en una camilla para llevársela.

Por un momento se debatió entre quedarse o dejar todo y subir a la ambulancia.

\- ¡Supergirl!

\- Alex.

La mayor de las Danvers había llegado en su motocicleta, y a pesar de que seguramente se había levantado hacía sólo unos minutos, su gesto era de alerta y en cuanto posó los ojos sobre Kara la preocupación invadió su rostro, sobre todo cuando la camilla con una Lena inconsciente y con medio rostro todavía cubierto de sangre pasó junto a ella. Se quedó observando a la menor de las Luthor con gesto intranquilo pero de inmediato se dirigió a Supergirl.

\- Vas a decirme todo lo que pasó después pero... creo ese tipo está en problemas. - le dijo, señalando al hombre atado de pies y manos.

\- Hubo una discusión en un bar... - comenzó Kara, sin dejar de observar a Lena mientras la subían a la ambulancia - ... y salieron... - Perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando los paramédicos subieron a la ambulancia.

\- ¡Denme un minuto! – les dijo Alex - Hay una persona que la va a acompañar.

\- No podemos esperar, está grave.

Alex apretó el brazo de Supergirl.

\- Muévete. Yo me encargo.

Kara asintió y alzó el vuelo, en un santiamén Kara Danvers llegó corriendo a la escena.

\- Gracias. - susurró a Alex.

Subió a la ambulancia y se acomodó junto a Lena intentando no estorbar a los paramédicos. Durante todo el camino revisaron sus signos vitales y aplicaban soluciones en un suero. Hablaban en términos médicos que Kara no alcanzaba a comprender, pero sí pudo entender que no estaba bien. Y que no sabrían la gravedad de sus heridas hasta que realizaran varios estudios.

Desafortunadamente, cuando llegaron al hospital y la ingresaron a urgencias no pudo quedarse junto a ella, así que lo que siguieron fueron varias horas de angustia porque nadie le informaba del estado de Lena.

Eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana cuando su paciencia era como una fina capa de hielo a punto de romperse en pedazos con la más mínima presión.

Una enfermera caminó hacia ella con una bolsa de plástico en las manos, y tuvo la esperanza de recibir informes acerca del estado de su amiga.

\- Señorita, estas son las pertenencias de la Señorita Luthor. – le dijo, extendiendo la bolsa que contenía la ropa que Lena había llevado puesta, junto con su teléfono celular. Las prendas estaban manchadas de sangre, incluso la bufanda, así que Kara sólo extrajo el celular, identificaciones, tarjetas, y lanzó el resto de las cosas a un cesto de basura decidiendo que después se disculparía con Lena y le repondría la ropa. Lo hizo molesta y a punto estuvo de patear el bote de basura con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo logró contenerse cuando una mujer que limpiaba el piso le dirigió una mirada recelosa.

Caminó de un lado a otro respirando, o intentando respirar calmadamente. Se dirigió a una señorita en la barra de informes y preguntó, por quinta vez, cómo se encontraba Lena.

\- Señorita, ¿saben algo de Lena Luthor?

La señorita suspiró, seguramente porque después de tantas veces no era necesario que le repitieran el nombre.

\- En urgencias, aún no tenemos reporte.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! - exclamó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. - Pero es mucho tiempo... - le dijo en voz baja, llena de ansiedad.

\- Kara, ¿por qué no tomas esto y te acompaño hasta que nos den informes?

La rubia se dio media vuelta y se encontró con el rostro compasivo de su hermana. Llevaba un café grande en la mano y una bolsa que parecía contener varias rosquillas. No alcanzó a sonreír.

Alex caminó hasta ella y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, guiándola a la sala de espera.

\- El hombre que provocó el choque ya rindió su declaración y se declaró culpable, así que estará un buen tiempo en la cárcel, porque fue una tentativa de homicidio. Además portaba un arma ilegal, lo que empeora su situación. - le dijo Alex, mientras se sentaban en un sofá. - El conductor del taxi tuvo heridas y contusiones menores, está en observación y en un par de horas es muy probable que lo den de alta.

\- Gracias Alex.

\- Lo que sea por mi hermana favorita. - le respondió con una sonrisa y extendió el brazo para entregarle el café.

Kara lo tomó y hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que su mano aún tenía algunas manchas de sangre de Lena. Se le revolvió el estómago de la ansiedad y no pudo beber un solo trago de café.

\- Seguramente pronto van a darnos informes.

\- ¿Pero por qué tardan tanto?

\- No es sencillo Kara, sus heridas fueron graves.

\- No me di cuenta... el auto pasó a un lado de mí, pero até cabos demasiado tarde.

-Esto no es tu culpa...

\- ¡Lo sé! Pero... si hubiera llegado un minuto antes...

\- Kara...

\- Lena sabe que soy Supergirl.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Estábamos teniendo una discusión acerca de la kriptonita que fabrica y de repente fui incapaz de seguírselo ocultando, así que se lo dije... creo que por eso estaba tomando en ese bar.

Alex se quedó en silencio observándola. Kara se forzó a darle un trago al café. Estaba dulce y tenía un toque de vainilla. En otras circunstancias lo habría disfrutado.

\- No quiere volverme a ver, discutimos, está furiosa... la seguí hasta el bar, era muy tarde y estaba preocupada porque no quería dejarla sola. Alex... es mi mejor amiga, y era genial no tener que ser Supergirl con ella, sólo Kara. Podía hacer que me olvidara del resto del mundo.

\- ¿Tienes idea de cómo suena eso?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Alex sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras la rodeaba con un brazo, abrazándola.

\- Voy a darte un poco de tiempo... y voy a ser sincera contigo, creo que no había manera de que ambas pudieran mantener ese tipo de secretos y que las cosas se desarrollaran de otra manera. Además, creo que lo que Lena te ocultó es peor.

Kara frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

\- No he querido pensar en eso… intento entender sus razones pero también me siento culpable por haberle mentido, creyó en mí como no lo había hecho en nadie más… debe ser horrible pensar que por fin has encontrado a alguien que no te juzga de la misma manera que el resto del mundo y después…

Kara suspiró sin saber que más decir, dejó caer los hombros en señal de abatimiento.

\- ¿Familiares de Lena Luthor?

\- ¡Sí! - Kara dio un salto y se movió rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el médico que acababa de salir de una de las salas de urgencias. - Es decir... no soy su familia-familia, pero algo así.

El médico arqueó una ceja.

\- Supongo que sabe la historia de los Luthor, así que somos lo más parecido a una familia que tiene en este momento. – intervino Alex, mientras Kara asentía dándole la razón. " _Somos"_ , había dicho su hermana, y por alguna razón eso le dio un sentimiento reconfortante.

\- Sí... bien... entonces, les doy informes a ustedes.

La rubia asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.

\- Está delicada, pero estable.

Kara exhaló sintiéndose parcialmente aliviada.

\- Tiene múltiples contusiones, fracturas en el brazo derecho y costilla. No es algo grave.

Alex le dio una palmada sobre el hombro a Kara, que le sonrió.

\- Sin embargo hay un problema más delicado.

Los músculos en el cuerpo entero de Kara se tensaron, como un resorte a punto de ser liberado.

\- Un traumatismo cráneo encefálico que pudo haber dañado su visión.

\- ¿A nivel ocular o nervioso? – preguntó Alex.

\- Nervioso, pero es probable que solo sea temporal y producto de la inflamación. Buscamos lesiones en las estructuras adyacentes pero no hemos encontrado ninguna.

Kara se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Eso qué significa? - les preguntó.

-¿La alteración de la visión es grave? – preguntó Alex.

\- Me temo que sí.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué se refiere? – intervino Kara.

\- Hay una amaurosis postraumática pero no tenemos datos de alguna oclusión arterial o venosa en el área del trayecto óptico.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el pronóstico? – preguntó Alex.

\- Por el momento es reservado.

Alex y el médico parecían ignorarla, y entonces Kara se molestó.

\- ¿Eso qué demonios significa?

\- Señorita Danvers... – le dijo el médico - La señorita Luthor tiene pérdida de visión total en ambos ojos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Por el momento no tenemos manera de asegurar la extensión de la lesión.

\- ¿No puede ver?

\- Sí, eso fue lo que dije.

\- Dijo un montón de cosas que no entendí, ahora me está diciendo que Lena no puede ver y que no sabe si esto será permanente, Alex, explícame qué demonios está-

\- Hey, cálmate.

Kara abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo formular ninguna palabra.

\- Vamos a tener que esperar para conocer la gravedad del daño de su lesión, esto solo pudo ser causado por el golpe y existe la posibilidad de que recupere la vista en un par de semanas. Requerirá de estudios más detallados, por lo menos una resonancia magnética para evaluar la lesión.

\- Pero... ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que vuelva a ver?

El médico negó con la cabeza.

\- Preferiría esperar los estudios para darle una respuesta.

Ella no quería pensar en la reacción de Lena cuando le dijeran que podía haber perdido la visión para siempre.

\- ¿Está consciente?

\- No. Sedada por el momento, despertará en algunas horas más. Es posible que solo esté un par de días más aquí, el resto de sus lesiones no son de gravedad y el golpe en la cabeza requerirá de cuidados especiales solo un par de días. Después haremos una resonancia y pruebas más a detalle para conocer el daño. En una hora saldrá de terapia intensiva y pueden pasar a verla, aunque recuperará el conocimiento después.

Ambas mujeres asintieron, y Kara no tuvo más remedio que seguir esperando.

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Notas:

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentarios, motiva mucho saber lo que piensan de la historia :D

¡Los dejo con la parte 2! (que ha quedado un poco más larga de lo esperado)

Breve mención de Lena/James porque había que deshacerse de ese molesto detalle xD

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **PARTE II**

Tuvieron que pasar casi cinco horas para que Lena recuperara el conocimiento. Kara estaba sentada en una fría silla de metal en la habitación del hospital, mientras observaba a su amiga. La habitación olía a antisépticos y Lena estaba ahí, con vendajes en la cabeza, collarín, un brazo en cabestrillo, pálida y con el rostro cubierto de pequeñas heridas. La sola imagen le rompía el corazón.

Acercó un poco su mano a la de Lena, rozando con la yema de sus dedos los de Lena, que estaban fríos al contacto.

\- Hey...

\- ¿Kara?

La rubia se sobresaltó un poco al recibir respuesta por parte de la otra joven. Su voz sonaba ronca y entumecida por el efecto de los medicamentos y sedantes.

\- Sí. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lena encogió los ojos con dolor y después los abrió lentamente, situación que puso nerviosa a Kara de inmediato porque no se sentía preparada para darle la noticia acerca de su _ceguera temporal_.

\- Me duele todo… ¿qué hora es? No recuerdo exactamente… ¿qué pasó?

Kara se dedicó a contarle un resumen de lo que había ocurrido, porque los acontecimientos en la memoria de Lena estaban mezclados y confusos. Kara no mencionó nada de la discusión acerca de su identidad, porque creía que era un tema que no valía la pena tocar en ese momento.

\- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – le dijo Lena.

\- Claro.

\- Encender la luz, o abrir las cortinas, está muy oscuro. – Le pidió, humedeciéndose los labios. – Y darme un poco de agua…

La joven de Kripton tomó aire y casi entró en pánico. Se levantó y caminó al fondo de la habitación en donde había una jarra con agua y un vaso, en el que sirvió un poco del líquido. Regresó hasta donde estaba Lena y le dio de beber de manera cuidadosa.

\- Si encendieras la luz podría hacerlo yo.

\- Lena... escucha.

\- Sería más fácil conversar si te pudiera observar, ¿Te molesta?

\- Pero...

\- Kara...

La joven de Kripton tomó aire, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

\- La situación es esta. El médico dice que tienes una lesión, un traumatismo cráneo encefálico y… y temporalmente... has perdido la visión.

Hubo un silencio que se prolongó durante varios segundos.

\- No, espera. - Le dijo Lena, y se intentó incorporar de inmediato pero soltó un grito de dolor y volvió a caer en la cama enseguida.

\- Nada de movimientos bruscos.

\- Acabas de decirme que estoy ciega.

Parecía que le faltaba el aire y si era posible la veía más pálida.

\- Pero es posible que sólo sea temporal.

\- O que no lo sea, ¿en dónde está el médico?, quiero hablar con él. ¿Es una broma? porque es de muy mal gusto.

\- Lena... – le dijo, acercándose para tocarle el brazo.

\- ¡No me toques!

Aquello consiguió herir un poco a Kara, que se alejó a pesar de que todo lo que quería era ofrecerle consuelo.

\- Estoy intentando que no te hagas daño.

\- ¿Pues llegaste un poco tarde no?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que Lena pareció reflexionar lo que acababa de decir, pero no se disculpó. A Kara se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, porque escuchar eso de su amiga (al menos esperaba que aún pudiera llamarla así) le había hecho mucho más daño del que hubiera creído. Por un momento se preguntó si todo esto realmente valía la pena, si seguirse lastimando una y otra vez era la opción que conducía a sanar una de las relaciones más importantes en su vida.

\- Lena...

La muchacha respiraba con dificultad con una mano sobre los ojos, como si se estuviera debatiendo entre llorar o gritar presa del pánico y la desesperación. Kara presionó un botón para llamar a la enfermera porque después del rechazo de hace nos segundos, no creía que su presencia ayudara de mucho.

\- Lena, tranquila.

Era difícil decirle qué hacer cuando todo lo que quería era sostener su rostro y acercarse a ella para intentar calmarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

La enfermera entró en la habitación y casi de inmediato se percató de la situación. Volvió a salir y entró casi enseguida con una jeringa pequeña en la mano.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Kara.

\- Un calmante, la ayudará a dormir.

\- Pero acaba de despertar...

\- Esto ayudará.- Respondió la enfermera, y Kara solo pudo observar mientras le administraban el medicamento a Lena, que seguía intentando respirar de manera normal y aferraba las sábanas con fuerza.

La rubia no pudo más. Se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre el brazo que no tenía lastimado.

\- Hey, tranquila. Estoy aquí, respira, sólo respira, va a pasar. Está bien.

Con una mano trazó delicados círculos sobre su hombro y con la otra sostenía su mano e imitaba el movimiento con su pulgar.

\- No pasa nada. Respira.

Quizá por el efecto del calmante o de la cercanía de Kara, Lena se empezó a calmar. Cerró los ojos y derramó un par de lágrimas.

\- Vas a estar bien, esto es solo temporal... vamos a encontrar una solución. Una Luthor y una Super, ¿recuerdas?

Lena retiró su mano de entre la de Kara, y en su lugar aferró la sábana que estaba sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndose aunque no se sentía frio. Kara no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que su amistad con Lena estuviera tan rota que no tuviera remedio. Finalmente, la muchacha de cabello negro se durmió por los efectos del calmante.

Decir que Alex Danvers estaba preocupada por su hermana era subestimar sus sentimientos. Estaba más que preocupada, suficiente señal de alarma era el hecho de que Kara solo había comido dos rebanadas de pizza durante la última hora.

\- Tengo unos cuantos gyozas en este paquete. - Le dijo, señalando un recipiente dentro de una bolsa de plástico. Cuando decía _"unos cuantos"_ hablaba de varias docenas.

\- Tal vez para después.

Alex suspiró largamente mientras se mordía el interior del labio.

\- Sabes que está bien, la están atendiendo profesionales. La dieron de alta en el hospital hace tres días, y hay gente que está pendiente de ella.

Kara se cruzó de brazos y se hundió en el sofá en el que estaba sentada.

\- _"Bien"_ , no es la palabra que utilizaría en este momento, Alex. Y no tendría que estar pasando por esto sola.

\- Kara, fue su decisión, ¿o debo recordarte cómo rechazó tu ofrecimiento de acompañarla durante unos días?

La muchacha apretó los labios para evitar hablar y desvió la mirada. Por supuesto que recordaba a Lena diciéndole que las personas que la cuidarían en su casa estaban perfectamente calificadas para asistirla, y que no necesitaba de su presencia.

\- La he llamado muchas veces, y no ha tomado ninguna llamada.

\- Dale tiempo...

\- Alex, Lena está lastimada, ¡no puede ver!, está asustada, la conozco, la gente que la está atendiendo sólo está pendiente de que tome medicamentos en las horas adecuadas... necesita a alguien, tiene que haber alguien...

\- ¿Qué tal James?

\- Terminaron.

\- Disculpa, ¿cómo?

\- James me lo dijo ayer. Una simple llamada telefónica en donde Lena le dijo que no creía ser la mejor persona para tener una relación con él en este momento, y tampoco ha contestado sus llamadas desde entonces. Lo está haciendo todo mal, ¡no tendría que estarse alejando de las personas que la quieren!

Alex suspiró. Esa niña Luthor en verdad sabía cómo hacerse la vida difícil, y de paso la de su hermana menor. Aunque su relación con James nunca la había convencido del todo, quería pensar que al menos tenerlo cerca hubiera contribuido a que su estado de ánimo no fuera en decadencia. Por otro lado, si la persona al lado de Lena hubiera sido Kara, estaba segura de que las cosas habrían marchado mejor. Aunque sonara trillado, la presencia de Kara Danvers en tiempos difíciles se sentía como un rayo de sol colándose al interior de una fría casa en invierno.

\- ¿Y qué sugieres? – preguntó Alex, dándole un trago a su cerveza.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla a su departamento?

\- ¿Yo? No.

\- Alex... por favor.

\- Kara, no.

\- ¡Alex!

\- ¿Crees que va a escucharme a mí? ¿Después de que los ha estado ignorando a ti y a James?

-Es precisamente por eso que creo que podría funcionar. Puedes buscarla con algún pretexto de la investigación del tipo que la atacó... sólo quiero asegurarme de que está lidiando de manera adecuada con esta situación.

\- Claramente no lo está haciendo. – observó Alex, alzando las cejas.

\- Alex, ¿Por favor?

Kara la observó con esos enormes ojos azules entornados que la hacían parecer un cachorrito desamparado en medio de una tormenta. _¡Maldición!_ Pensó su hermana, justo antes de darle su respuesta.

-De acuerdo.

\- ¡Sí!

La rubia se lanzó a sus brazos en señal de agradecimiento.

-Sigue sin parecerme buena idea. Si me sacan a patadas de ese lugar, tú vas a pagar las consecuencias. – le dijo, mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda.

Anticipar que la sacarían a patadas había sido un error. Ni siquiera había podido entrar.

Llevaba media hora esperando a que le dieran el acceso a uno de los edificios de departamentos más caros y exclusivos en National City, y todo lo que veía eran guardias de seguridad privada caminando en el lobby de un lado a otro y dirigiéndole miradas ocasionales, mientras hablaban a través de sus dispositivos manos libres en voz baja.

\- ¿Su nombre por favor? – le preguntó un hombre excepcionalmente alto y cuya complexión daba a entender que pasaba demasiadas horas en el gimnasio. Era mal encarado y tenía una cicatriz por encima de la ceja izquierda que no ayudaba en nada a darle un aspecto más amigable. Sus ojos se escondían detrás de un par de lentes oscuros que no dejaban adivinar la expresión de su mirada.

\- ¿Por tercera vez? Agente Alex Danvers, del FBI. Escuche, necesito hablar con Lena Luthor, es un asunto oficial y si no me dejan entrar ahora voy a tener que regresar con una orden Federal para poder ingresar.

Eso era mentira pero él no lo sabía.

-Deme un minuto.

Alex puso los ojos en blanco. Un minuto más e iba a-

La puerta que conducía a un pasillo al final del lobby se abrió y Alex intentó disimular su sonrisa de satisfacción. Entró y caminó por un largo corredor de paredes blancas y decorado con cuadros de arte impresionista que parecían muy caros, y después la condujeron hasta un moderno elevador (de esos que daban la sensación de ser parte de una nave espacial) en donde entró junto con un guardia que presionó el botón del piso treinta y cinco del edificio.

Salieron del elevador y caminaron por otro pasillo que parecía más galería de arte por la decoración, y finalmente, llegó hasta una puerta que abrió una mujer de unos cincuenta años, más baja que ella en estatura y de aspecto serio.

\- Buenas tardes. Adelante. – le dijo, pasándola al interior.

Si bien Alex se imaginaba el lujo con el que debía vivir Lena Luthor, no dejó de sorprenderse al observar el interior del apartamento. El lugar era enorme, con paredes pintadas de blanco que contribuían a que se viera más espacioso. Estaba perfectamente iluminado y había una sala de tonos grises y aguamarina que parecía tan cara que Alex hubiera tenido miedo de derramar un poco de cerveza accidentalmente sobre algún sofá (cosa que le pasaba constantemente en el sillón de su pequeña sala). Un par de cuadros réplicas de Claude Monet adornaban el lugar, y uno de los costados del apartamento consistía en un enorme ventanal desde donde se podía observar el lado este de National City. Quizá la sola vista del amanecer valía los miles de dólares que el departamento debía costar.

\- Por favor tome asiento. – le dijo la mujer, señalando la sala.

Alex asintió y se sentó en uno de los sofás pensando si en algún otro momento de su vida volvería a acomodarse en un lugar tan caro. La mujer se alejó y entró en una habitación en donde la escuchó hablar.

\- Está aquí la Agente Danvers, señorita Luthor.

\- Gracias Amy, puedes retirarte, si necesito algo te llamaré.

Después Alex observó a Lena salir de la habitación y caminar de manera titubeante hasta la sala. Parecía que cada paso que daba sin tropezarse con algo era motivo de un tremendo alivio, a juzgar por la expresión de la joven cada vez que conseguía avanzar un poco. Fruncía el ceño y se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior, como si estuviera concentrándose tremendamente en algo. Utilizaba como guía la pared pero a pesar de eso se podía notar la inseguridad de no saber si con cada movimiento que hacía, se encontraría con algún obstáculo que no tenía contemplado. La mayor de las Danvers se puso de pie preguntándose si sería correcto ofrecerle ayuda, pero desistió cuando observó a Lena avanzar, después de todo estaba en su casa y el espacio debía resultarle familiar, aún sin poder ver. A pesar de eso, Alex se aseguró de que no hubiera algo en el piso que pudiera ocasionarle un accidente e intentó disimular su suspiro de alivio cuando Lena se topó con el sofá, lo rodeó con un poco de torpeza, y finalmente se sentó casi frente a ella. Era un tanto extraño saber que la menor de los Luthor no podía ver y sin embargo sus ojos verdes no parecían mostrar indicios de su ceguera, aunque se veían carentes de expresión y brillo. Más que eso, la podía notar más delgada y con prominentes ojeras debajo de los ojos... estaba pálida y claramente agotada. Llevaba un parche pequeño en una sien, un par de rasguños en la frente y mejilla izquierda que estaban por desaparecer, un brazo en cabestrillo e intentaba disimular un gesto de dolor cada vez que se movía, algo que seguramente tenía que ver con las lesiones en sus costillas. Habían pasado casi ocho días del accidente y no se suponía que su apariencia tendría que ser peor que cuando estaba en el hospital.

\- Hola Lena.

\- Hola Alex, no tengo mucho tiempo libre, espero que esto sea rápido.

\- Pensé que el médico había ordenado reposo absoluto.

\- Mi compañía no se detiene, hay proyectos en marcha. Por ahora no puedo más que pedirle a mi asistente que me lea algunos mails e indicarle qué debe responder, así que tampoco es que esté sometida a mucha presión.

Alex alzó las cejas, pensando que una persona normal no podría adaptarse a la ceguera absoluta en un par de días, y que Lena tendría que estar más enfocada en su recuperación que en leer correos electrónicos del trabajo, pero decidió no ahondar en el tema.

\- Venía a reportarte el avance del proceso del hombre que te atacó. Conseguimos algunas grabaciones del momento del choque, algo que confirma todavía más su culpabilidad.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿No habría bastado con una llamada telefónica?

\- Sí... bueno, suficiente farsa. Estoy aquí porque Kara me lo pidió.

Alex no tenía el ánimo para seguir fingiendo. La otra muchacha apretó los labios.

\- Por supuesto. ¿No se rinde verdad? ¿Por qué no te vas y le dices que las cosas están bien?, tan bien como podrían estar para alguien que quizá nunca vuelva a ver.

\- Lena...

\- No entiendo. No la entiendo.

\- Está preocupada por ti.

\- Eso es justamente lo que no tiene sentido.

\- Eres su amiga.

\- ¡Me mintió!

\- Tú también le ocultaste cosas.

Lena apretó la mandíbula y tensó los músculos. Alex no mencionó la kriptonita porque las dos sabían perfectamente a qué se refería.

\- Lo sé. Es precisamente por eso que no tiene caso seguir fingiendo que podemos ignorar todo y seguir como si nada hubiera sucedido.

\- No, no lo pueden ignorar. Creo que deberían aclarar las cosas.

La muchacha de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente.

\- Lena, la gente comete errores todo el tiempo, tienen que hablarlo.

\- No este tipo de errores, Alex.

\- No te conozco como Kara, pero cuando te conoció... te defendió casi desde el primer momento, cuando nadie creía en ti.

\- Claramente eso cambió con el tiempo. Además... ¿no se te ha ocurrido pensar que podría tener razón?

Alex frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Es una broma?

\- Siempre estoy haciendo algo que el resto de las personas cuestionan, nunca he querido causar daño a alguien, estoy cansada de gritarle al resto del mundo que estoy haciendo las cosas bien, de tener que dar explicaciones. Y ahora resulta que también tengo que darle explicaciones a Kara.

\- Quiero que pienses un poco en lo que ella ha tenido que vivir desde que llegó a este mundo, es normal que tenga sus reservas cuando alguien está haciendo experimentos con la única cosa que la puede matar. Y el tema de su identidad es algo delicado, ¿vas a decirme que esperabas que te lo dijera al minuto de conocerte? Ni siquiera ella imaginó que te volverías alguien tan importante en su vida. Lena, me atrevo a decir que estás del lado correcto, no eres una mala persona. Kara sigue confiando en ti y su amistad contigo es importante para ella.

Lena soltó una risa que extrañamente sólo transmitió desesperanza.

\- Dense una oportunidad de hablar. Está al borde de la locura, solo comió media pizza ayer por la noche y ni siquiera tocó los gyozas.

Aquello consiguió una risa mucho más sincera por parte de Lena.

\- Tal vez mañana pueda venir a visitarte, ¿qué dices?

La joven se quedó en silencio y Alex pudo identificar su incomodidad. Tenía un gesto aprehensivo que nunca le había visto. Finalmente, asintió sin decir una palabra.

\- Genial. - murmuró Alex, orgullosa de lo que acababa de conseguir. - ¿Cómo te has sentido?

\- Bien, supongo. - le respondió encogiéndose hombros, y para Alex estaba claro que "bien" no era la palabra que elegiría para su situación en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué dicen los médicos?

\- Que tenemos que esperar más tiempo, ¿pero la verdad? Creo que no hay muchas esperanzas, la lesión quizá sea permanente.

Aquello consiguió inquietar a Alex, aún más por el tono tranquilo y distante que utilizó Lena.

\- Pero ha pasado menos de una semana, no pueden tener un diagnóstico tan rápido...

\- Al parecer sí, créeme que he consultado a los mejores especialistas.

\- En el DEO tenemos algunos muy buenos también... puedo informarles y creo que tomarían tu caso sin problemas.

\- Por el momento no, gracias...

\- Bien, pero si necesitas algo...

\- Lo sé. Gracias.

Alex asintió con la cabeza y hubo un silencio un tanto incómodo. Decidió que era momento de partir. Se despidió de ella y salió siguiendo el mismo camino de entrada.

Un mensaje de Kara a su celular la hizo detenerse antes de abordar su motocicleta para partir.

 _"_ _Alex, ¿Cómo estuvo todo? Dime que no te echaron del lugar"_

La mayor de las Danvers sonrió.

 _"_ _Afortunadamente no, aunque me hicieron esperar demasiado."_

 _"_ _¿Está bien?"_

 _"_ _No precisamente... pero te conseguí algo"_

 _"_ _¿?"_

 _"_ _Mañana está dispuesta a recibirte"_

 _"_ _¡Eres la mejor!"_

 _"_ _Te va a costar unas cervezas"_

 _"_ _Las que quieras"_

 _"_ _(: te veo más tarde, para contarte los detalles"_

\- Eso no puede ser, ¡tenemos que ayudarla!

Alex observó a Kara dar vueltas en la sala de su departamento luego de que le había contado los detalles de su encuentro con Lena.

\- Kara, tu entusiasmo por todo lo que tiene que ver con Lena en esta ocasión puede traer consecuencias desagradables.

\- Pero Alex...

\- Dale tiempo, habla con ella, trata de reparar todo lo que está mal, después puedes pensar en la siguiente etapa.

La rubia asintió.

\- Me preocupa que se haya rendido. Cuando has pasado toda tu vida demostrándole a los demás que eres una buena persona y aun así no te creen, debe ser agotador.

\- Lo sé... - murmuró Alex.

Kara se quedó observando su mesita de centro.

\- ¿Mañana dices?

Alex asintió.

Al día siguiente, Kara se balanceó sobre sus propios pies y respiró profundo frente a la puerta de Lena. Sostuvo fuerte la bolsa con la comida vegetariana (para Lena) y la comida tailandesa (para ella) que llevaba y esperó a que le abrieran. Finalmente, una mujer mayor la recibió y la condujo hasta la sala en donde tomó asiento para esperar.

Estaba bastante ocupada observando algunas notificaciones en su teléfono móvil, así que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Lena hizo su entrada.

\- Hola.

La rubia se sobresaltó y se puso de pie rápidamente. Lena estaba de pie casi frente a ella.

\- Hola.

\- Lamento la espera. Los filtros de seguridad han aumentado.

\- Entiendo. No hay problema.

Alex tenía razón, la menor de los Luthor estaba más delgada, pálida y con ojeras. Aun así, conservaba esa belleza que el contraste de sus ojos verdes, piel blanca y cabello negro le proporcionaban.

Lena se inclinó ligeramente para identificar el inicio del sofá en donde se sentaría y caminó cautelosamente alrededor del mismo, hasta encontrar más o menos el centro y tomar asiento. Kara se aclaró la garganta.

\- Traje... algo de comida.

\- No tengo hambre... gracias.

\- Es una ensalada.

 _Qué tonta, debiste pensar en algo más simple_. Se recriminó Kara, ahora sin saber qué hacer con la comida. Lena hizo un gesto que indicaba que estaba tratando de identificar un aroma.

\- ¿Tailandesa?

\- Eso es para mí. ¡Pero podemos compartir! Si quieres...

Estaba haciendo el ridículo, eso era seguro. Inconscientemente, se acomodó los lentes de manera nerviosa.

\- No, gracias... preferiría la ensalada pero... tal vez después.

\- Claro.

Lena inclinó la cabeza lentamente, en señal de afirmación.

\- La mujer que me abrió...

\- Es Amy. Me ayuda casi con todo. Es complicado habituarte a esta condición. - le dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para señalar sus ojos.

\- No puedo imaginarlo... Lena, lo siento mucho, si hubiera llegado un minuto antes...

\- No quiero que te sientas culpable.

\- Ya lo sé, pero...

\- Sé que no puedes evitarlo. Lamento lo que te dije en el hospital, no llegaste demasiado tarde, no es tu obligación protegerme. – agregó con tono frío.

\- No es una obligación, - le dijo, bajó el tono de voz para evitar que alguien más las escuchara - quizá piensas que es así porque muchas de las cosas que Supergirl hace pueden parecer un deber… pero por ciertas personas lo hace porque las quiere, porque le importan.

Por un momento Kara quiso utilizar otras palabras, pero el peso de las mismas se lo impidió y ni siquiera ella estaba muy segura de querer darle ese significado. Por amor, hubiera querido decir… _te protejo por amor_ , como lo hacía con Alex, o J'onn, incluso James… pero algo no terminaba de encajar en esa explicación y no entendía muy bien por qué. ¿Por qué no se sentía como con el resto de las personas?

\- Lena, sé que parece que hemos tenido esta conversación miles de veces, pero-

\- Lo siento, de verdad. - la interrumpió Lena.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lo siento. Porque yo también te oculté cosas. He estado pensando en eso todos estos días.

Lena tenía la mano que no llevaba lastimada sobre la rodilla y se la sujetaba nerviosamente.

\- Entiendo por qué parece algo malo, - continuó, hablando en voz baja, casi un murmullo - lo de la kriptonita, lo entiendo de verdad. Pero no quiero hacerte daño. - Lena agachó la cabeza en un gesto de vergüenza.

\- Lena, tenía miedo... me dejé llevar por eso, quizá hubo un momento en que desconfié... pero algo me decía que no tenía que preocuparme, sin embargo debí hablarlo contigo primero antes de involucrar a James.

\- James y yo terminamos.

\- Lo sé… me lo dijo, conversamos un poco… - Kara se llevó una mano a la nuca y después se volvió a acomodar los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz. No estaba segura de qué decir al respecto – Sé que piensas que es lo mejor pero… yo… no creo que sea buena idea alejarte de las personas a las que les importas.

\- No es eso… no del todo. - Lena mantenía la cabeza inclinada y parecía que tenía los ojos fijos sobre la alfombra. Jugueteaba con el borde de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, quizá de manera inconsciente. - Las cosas no iban muy bien con él… es decir, no es su culpa. Es complicado… es una buena persona, pero nunca se sintió del todo… bien con él… - soltó una risa amarga y se llevó una mano a la frente – No espero que lo entiendas.

Kara abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró enseguida. Era curioso, pero hasta cierto punto lo entendía. A ella también le daba la sensación de que en el fondo, esa relación no terminaba de gustarle. ¿Por qué se sentía así si eran dos de sus mejores amigos? El hecho de que James no hubiera confiado en Lena desde el principio, que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que era sino hasta tiempo después… era algo que le molestaba cada vez que pensaba que ahora salía con ella.

\- ¿Kara? No te quedes en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No te puedo ver, no sé si me estás juzgando o quieres que diga algo más…

\- ¿Por qué habría de juzgarte?

\- Por arruinar las cosas con James.

\- Tú no arruinaste nada…

La joven Luthor suspiró con aire derrotado.

\- Tengo un talento para echar a perder las cosas buenas en mi vida. Estoy empezando a pensar que esa conducta autodestructiva es algún gen Luthor.

\- Lena…

\- Escúchame, por favor. Voy a dejar de intentarlo, ya no puedo Kara... ni siquiera sé si voy a recuperar la vista, si las cosas no mejoran tal vez tenga que vender parte de las acciones de mis compañías.

\- ¿Qué? No, ¿Estás loca?

\- Tal vez es de familia.

\- No digas eso.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? No tengo credibilidad, el mundo entero piensa que puedo iniciar el apocalipsis y en estos días tan sólo me he dado cuenta de que cada vez es más complicado cerrar tratos con los empresarios y accionistas. No quieren arriesgar su dinero con alguien que en algún arranque de locura tenga el potencial de volar todo en pedazos. Y ahora que no puedo ver, todo es incierto.

\- Puedo hacer una declaración pública, decir que todo está bien entre Supergirl y tú...

\- No creo que sea buena idea involucrarte en este lío en este momento... Kara, ni siquiera puedo ganarme la confianza de quien creí que era mi mejor amiga.

Aquello consiguió dejarla en silencio. Quiso decirle que quería seguir siéndolo, que una parte de ella no le había revelado su identidad porque era un respiro olvidarse un momento de sus responsabilidades y cargas como Supergirl y ser tan sólo Kara, reírse de tonterías, comer rosquillas y disfrutar de su compañía.

\- Alex mencionó que en el DEO hay algunos especialistas...

\- No por el momento... es decir... se los agradezco. Les haré saber si es necesario.

\- De acuerdo.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó proveniente de la cocina, seguido de una disculpa por parte de Amy que al parecer había tirado algún utensilio provocando el escándalo.

Kara, que había desviado la mirada para adivinar el origen del estruendo, regresó su mirada a Lena y de inmediato se alarmó cuando la encontró pálida y un poco temblorosa.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Estoy bien, lo siento...

\- No te disculpes...

Lena sonrió aunque de manera descompuesta y nerviosa.

\- No pasa nada es sólo... a veces los sonidos fuertes me alteran, pero... supongo que es normal.

\- ¿Has dormido bien?

\- Sí, claro... en la medida de lo posible.

Era evidente que estaba mintiendo, realmente se veía agotada, pero no quiso presionar para que hablara del tema. Se armó de valor para pronunciar sus siguientes palabras.

\- Tengo que irme pero... tal vez pueda visitarte mañana otra vez. Si estás disponible.

Lena se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos.

\- Esto es un desastre. No sé qué estamos haciendo.

\- Solo quiero recuperar a mi amiga.

Lena sonrió, casi imperceptiblemente. Kara se mordió el labio inferior.

\- De acuerdo, sí. Mañana a la misma hora.

La sonrisa de Kara fue tan amplia que casi le dolieron las mejillas.

\- Te veré mañana entonces.

Se puso de pie y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla que Lena recibió un poco sorprendida porque no esperaba el contacto.

\- ¿Kara?

\- ¿Si?

\- Puedes dejar la ensalada en la cocina, tal vez después me la coma.

\- ¡Claro!

Con entusiasmo renovado se dirigió hasta la cocina y dejó la bolsa con la ensalada de Lena, despidiéndose de Amy con amabilidad. Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse se dio media vuelta hacia la señora.

\- Por favor cuide de ella... si tiene alguna emergencia puede llamarme, en verdad.

Amy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Tengo órdenes de la señorita Luthor de llamar a un equipo de especialistas médicos disponibles las veinticuatro horas para cualquier eventualidad.

\- No. Es decir, entiendo. Pero además llámeme, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo contactos en el FBI, siempre son de utilidad. Y conozco a Supergirl, si hay alguna amenaza grave estoy segura que será de ayuda. ¿Puedes darme tu número?

Amy pareció pasar saliva con dificultad.

\- Amy, conozco a Lena, no quiero que tengas problemas con ella. No tiene por qué enterarse de esta conversación, ¿de acuerdo? Solo quiero ayudarla.

\- Por supuesto señorita Danvers. – le dijo, proporcionándole el número.

Kara sonrió, y sin decir nada más, se retiró del lugar.

Una parte de ella se sentía culpable, pero la otra le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Supergirl se acomodó sigilosamente en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas de un departamento que parecía estar desocupado en ese momento. En el edificio donde Lena Luthor vivía. A media noche. Sin que ella lo supiera.

Se recargó levemente sobre la ventana y escuchó con atención. Como al sintonizar un radio, tuvo que deshacerse de todo el ruido que no le interesaba hasta que encontró la frecuencia que buscaba en el interior del apartamento de Lena, su habitación, los latidos de su corazón e incluso su respiración. Todo parecía estar en orden. Los sonidos eran regulares, relajados. Quizá su presencia era injustificada. Y sin duda estaba mal hacerlo sin consentimiento de Lena. Era una noche lluviosa y el viento soplaba con fuerza, sobre todo a esa altura. Kara decidió sobrevolar un poco más cerca el departamento y así lo hizo, mientras examinaba con su visión de rayos X el interior. Todo en orden. Ningún intruso. Amy estaba durmiendo en una habitación casi contigua a la de Lena, y su amiga se hallaba descansando en la suya.

De repente, una variación en el ritmo cardíaco de Lena llamó su atención. Se quedó unos segundos esperando a que pasara, pero sólo empeoró.

\- Diablos - masculló mientras pensaba qué hacer.

La respiración de Lena comenzó a agitarse. Seguramente era una pesadilla. Kara marcó el teléfono de la enfermera, que tardó varios segundos en contestar.

\- ¿Si? - le respondió con voz adormilada.

\- Amy, lamento la hora. Solo quería asegurarme que todo está en orden.

Se escuchó un suspiro exasperado del otro lado de la línea, algo que a Kara no le importaba.

\- Sí...

 _¡Por supuesto que no!_ pensó Kara, mientras escuchaba los latidos de Lena cada vez más apresurados.

\- Sólo quería asegurarme. - continuó Kara, en el momento en el que escuchó un grito de Lena.

No estaba segura si lo había escuchado a través de la línea telefónica o por su súper oído, pero tenía que hacer algo.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio.

\- Deme un minuto señorita Danvers.

Kara suspiró pero no se pudo deshacer del sentimiento de aprehensión al saber que Lena no la estaba pasando nada bien.

Desde la distancia observó a Amy entrar a la habitación de Lena para encontrarla luchando por calmar su ataque de pánico. Kara entendía lo que era tener uno, pero no podía imaginarse el terror de tener que sobreponerse a eso en la completa oscuridad. Escuchó con atención.

\- ¿Señorita Lena?

\- Estoy... bien... - respondió su amiga, que apenas podía pronunciar palabra.

\- Voy a darle algo que le ayudará...

Kara apretó los labios mientras observaba a Amy salir de la habitación y extraer un medicamento de un pequeño recipiente de plástico. Con paso apresurado, Amy regresó al cuarto de Lena para entregarle la píldora, que Lena tomó sin hacer más preguntas. Seguía pálida, sudorosa y temblaba ligeramente. Kara hubiera querido atravesar los muros y las ventanas que las separaban para intentar calmarla.

\- ¿Se siente mejor? - le preguntó Amy que se hallaba a un lado de la cama de Lena.

La joven empresaria asintió con la cabeza, pero a juzgar por el ritmo errático de su corazón, Kara sabía que no era del todo cierto.

Por un instante pensó en hacer acto de presencia como Kara Danvers, pero la idea fue desechada de inmediato cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo absurdo que sería que se presentara a media noche y cuatro minutos después de hacer una llamada telefónica de la nada. Apretó los puños y consideró llegar como Supergirl, ¿pero cómo explicaría su presencia ahí? Miró al cielo sintiéndose frustrada.

\- ¿Señorita Danvers?

\- Si...

-Todo en orden, al parecer la señorita Luthor tenía una pesadilla, pero está bien. Fue una verdadera suerte que me llamara justo en este momento.

\- Si... ¡Qué suerte! - le dio con su mejor tono sorprendido.

Después de despedirse finalizó la llamada telefónica pero fue incapaz de irse hasta que estuvo segura de que el ritmo cardíaco de Lena era normal. Tras algunos minutos se calmó, pero se percató que era en vano esperar a que se durmiera, así que regresó a su departamento con una mezcla de preocupación y derrota en el pecho. Estuvo despierta durante un buen tiempo hasta que el cansancio la venció.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola otra vez.**

 **Una vez más, gracias por sus reviews :D**

 **¡Ah! Y olvidé mencionar que el título del fic "Videre" significa Ver en latín :)**

 **Los dejo con el siguiente capítulo que es posible me haya quedado un poquito nerd y cursi... pero no me arrepiento xD espero que les guste.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **PARTE III**

\- ¿Puedes creerlo?- preguntó Kara a su hermana mientras devoraba la quinta rosquilla glaseada de la caja que le había llevado Alex. - Es claro que no está bien, no puede dormir, tiene ataques de pánico, Amy la está medicando, casi no come, no quiere otra opinión médica, está pensando en vender acciones de L-Corp y-

\- Kara, respira. - le recordó Alex colocando una mano sobre su brazo.

La rubia detuvo su frenético discurso y mordió la rosquilla mientras se las arreglaba para mantener el gesto angustiado en su rostro.

\- En algunos casos los medicamentos pueden ayudar, eso no es algo necesariamente malo. - le dijo Alex - Pero es importante vigilar las dosis porque pueden causar adicción. Se supone que la están tratando profesionales así que no creo que tengas que preocuparte. Respecto a lo de su compañía y lo demás... dale tiempo, no está viviendo algo fácil. Es normal que se sienta sobrepasada por todo esto. Sólo puedes estar ahí para ella.

\- ¡Lo estaría si me dejara! Todo el tiempo. Pero todavía no estoy segura de que me haya perdonado.

Alex sonrió mientras la observaba tomar la sexta rosquilla, esta vez de chocolate.

\- ¿Vas a verla hoy?

La rubia asintió.

\- Espero que lo que tengo pensado la distraiga un poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Kara, si vas a jugarme una broma te juro que-

\- Por supuesto que no.

Lena suspiró, se acomodó en el sofá y extendió la mano que no tenía lastimada.

\- Sólo son pequeños muñecos de felpa casi del tamaño de tu mano, y tienes que identificar cuál es tan solo tocándolo.

\- Esto es estúpido.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Lo siento.

\- Me gasté una fortuna en esto, y no quieres jugar conmigo. Los guardias en la entrada de tu edificio me retuvieron más de lo necesario para revisarlos.

Era cierto, aunque las caras del personal de seguridad cuando tuvo que vaciar la bolsa y se encontraron con unos treinta animales de felpa había sido lo mejor. El tono ofendido de Kara al parecer consiguió hacer sentir culpable a Lena.

\- No quise decir eso, perdóname.

\- No hay problema- le dijo Kara, tocando levemente su brazo para reafirmárselo. -Vamos a empezar. Si aciertas más de diez veces tienes derecho a elegir la comida.

\- Trato hecho.- respondió Lena.

Kara le entregó el primer muñeco, Lena lo tomó entre sus manos y lo tocó durante varios segundos, sintiendo la forma, textura y tratando de guiarse por los pequeños detalles para adivinar qué tipo de animal era.

\- ¿Es un oso?- le dijo.

\- Correcto. Siguiente.

Kara retiró el pequeño oso y colocó el siguiente muñeco entre las manos de Lena, que se tardó varios segundos en identificarlo.

\- Supongo que es un gato...

\- ¡Es un jaguar!

\- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a saber eso?

\- Voy a ser generosa y te concederé el acierto. Además te voy a dar una pista si se te complica. Pero solo tienes derecho a tres.

\- Creo que eso lo acabas de inventar. Improvisar las reglas de juego es prácticamente trampa.

\- Voy a ignorar tu comentario porque repito, estoy siendo generosa.

\- Dame el otro muñeco antes de que me arrepienta de esto. – le dijo Lena, fingiendo un tono ofendido.

Kara se lo dio con una sonrisa a medias.

\- Esto es un pulpo.

\- En realidad es un calamar…

\- Este juego está arreglado. – se quejó Lena, y Kara se rió abiertamente.

\- Como es un molusco voy a concederte el acierto.

\- Eres muy generosa. – respondió Lena con voz azucarada.

\- Lo sé. – respondió Kara con una sonrisa. – pasemos al siguiente.

Kara le entregó el muñeco de felpa.

\- Dame una pista.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Sí.

\- Bien... ¡wof wof!

\- Es un perro.

\- Bien, siguiente.

\- No estoy segura, dame una pista.

\- De acuerdo. ¡Bbrrrrr! - exclamó con tono agudo. Lena ahogó una carcajada.

\- Es un elefante.

\- No entiendo cómo no adivinaste ese.

Lena se encogió de hombros y argumentó que sólo quería asegurarse, así que Kara le entregó el siguiente muñeco.

\- Mmm... Definitivamente necesito una pista.

\- Lena...

\- ¡Son tus reglas!

\- De acuerdo... ahí va... uoaaaaaaiiiioooouuuuuu.

\- ¡Jajaja!

\- ¡Lena!

\- Es una ballena y no sabía que hablabas cetáceo.

\- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

\- Fue genial, ¿no tienes una guacamaya?

\- Creo que vamos a cancelar esto.

\- Es una lástima, estaba empezando a gustarme.

Kara sonrió, el gesto de Lena se veía más relajado y aunque su mirada era ausente su postura casi despreocupada le decía que había conseguido lo que quería: hacer que Lena se olvidara un momento de sus problemas.

Siguieron jugando durante varios minutos hasta que los muñecos se terminaron y Lena ganó su derecho a elegir lo que quería comer. Fue un alivio para Kara verla probar alimento y aunque le hubiera gustado que se alimentara un poco más, cualquier cosa era un avance.

\- Fue divertido, es una lástima que se me hayan terminado las pistas cuando llegamos al cerdo.

\- ¡Afortunadamente!

Dedicaron el resto de la tarde a ponerse al tanto de las noticias financieras en la televisión, con Lena escuchando atentamente casi sin pronunciar palabra, algo que aburrió enormemente a Kara y la hizo dormitar en innumerables ocasiones. Después de eso, Lena le pidió ayuda para leer algunos correos referentes al trabajo. Ahí se enteró que había pedido que se desarrollara un programa para que su computadora los leyera y redactara de manera asistida, a través de su voz, dado que leerlos y escribirlos por sí sola resultaba casi imposible. Era algo que estaba en desarrollo y aún hacían falta varias pruebas.

\- ¿No hay algo similar en el mercado? Es decir, ese tipo de software de redacción por voz… - preguntó Kara.

\- Entiendo que hay muchas herramientas para gente invidente… - le dijo Lena - pero ahora que me encuentro de este lado me doy cuenta que no son suficientes, hay cientos de cosas que te harían la vida más fácil cuando no puedes ver. Alertas sonoras, sensores de proximidad, redacción y lectura asistida, las posibilidades son enormes. Me siento un poco mal por no haber hecho algo antes de que esto me sucediera.

Kara sonrió sintiéndose orgullosa de Lena. Podía imaginarse la cantidad de cosas que su amiga podía crear para ayudar a las personas que sufrían lo mismo que ella, ya fuera de manera permanente o temporal.

El tiempo se le escapó y para cuando se dio cuenta el sol ya se había ocultado y era bien entrada la noche, Lena bostezaba a cada instante y Kara decidió que era momento de partir.

\- Tengo que irme.

La muchacha de cabello negro asintió y jugueteó con el pequeño perro de felpa que prácticamente no había soltado desde que su juego había terminado.

\- De acuerdo.

Le pareció identificar cierto grado de decepción en la voz de Lena, y quizá no era tan desacertada su percepción a juzgar por el gesto acongojado en su rostro.

Un relámpago seguido de un trueno la sobresaltó por un segundo. Parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? - preguntó Kara.

\- Estoy intentando hacer eso sola pero... sí, la última vez casi me rompo el otro brazo, así que agradecería un poco de ayuda.

\- Vamos. - le dijo Kara, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella para después tomarla de la mano y ayudarla a levantarse.

Caminó delante de ella guiándola con facilidad a través de la sala, el pasillo y finalmente su habitación. Un trueno se volvió a escuchar y Kara percibió la mano de Lena aferrándose con más fuerza. Fue algo que duró dos segundos pero que sólo se hizo más notorio porque Lena retiró la mano de manera súbita, torpemente y a destiempo como si hubiera querido disimularlo. Kara decidió no hacer comentarios.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? - le preguntó Kara, observándola con atención.

\- No. Gracias. Procuro acomodar las cosas en el mismo lugar siempre. La ropa para dormir siempre debe estar aquí.

Lena se dio media vuelta y dio algunos pasos de manera lenta y calculada hasta un clóset que contaba con varios cajones. Kara no quería entrometerse demasiado así que mantuvo distancia sin dejar de observarla en caso de que necesitara asistencia. Finalmente su amiga llegó y colocó una mano sobre el clóset buscando la agarradera del primer cajón. Otro trueno se escuchó y Kara observó por la ventana. Iba a tener que volver en taxi porque sinceramente no quería mojarse. Para cuando regresó la mirada a Lena era evidente lo afectada que estaba. Había dejado de buscar la ropa y aferraba el borde del cajón con fuerza.

\- Lena...

\- Dame un minuto.- le respondió.

Ella sabía que eso no era suficiente. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de una mano para apartarla del mueble.

\- Oye, tranquila... no pasa nada.

La condujo con calma al borde de la cama y la sentó ahí sin dejar de trazar delicados círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de su mano.

\- Respira.

\- Es sólo... el sonido... – le dijo con voz entrecortada, justo en el momento en el que se escuchó otro estruendo. - Diablos. - murmuró inclinándose y haciendo una mueca de dolor porque sus lesiones en las costillas aún no sanaban por completo. Kara tuvo que arrodillarse para mantenerse cerca y hablarle.

\- Escúchame, es sólo la lluvia. Trata de incorporarte, te vas a lastimar más.

Pero Lena perdió la batalla contra el pánico, se encogió aún más y empezó a hiperventilarse, Kara la sostuvo e intentaba calmarla pidiéndole que regulara su respiración, mientras había pasado de sostener sus manos a acariciar suavemente su nuca, esperando que eso la relajara un poco.

\- Lena escúchame, estoy aquí. Tranquila.

Aquello pareció surtir efecto. La menor de los Luthor se incorporó un poco y buscó el rostro de Kara con una de sus manos, con un sentido de urgencia que sobrepasó un poco a la rubia. Era como si quisiera asegurarse de que realmente estaba ahí. Temblaba y tenía las manos heladas. Encontró su mejilla y a Kara no le importó la ausencia de delicadeza cuando deslizó su mano temblorosa por casi todo su rostro. Lena tenía la cara pálida y sudorosa, los músculos del cuello tensos y parecía que intentaba por todos los medios contenerse para no aferrarla demasiado fuerte.

\- Está bien, no voy a romperme. - le dijo, sin esperar una respuesta, así que cuando Lena soltó una risa ahogada intentando atenuar la desesperación, ella no pudo evitar sonreír aunque con cierta tristeza. - Ya está. No pasa nada.

Le llevó un par de minutos más volver a la normalidad, mientras Kara permanecía hincada sobre el piso y observándola con atención.

\- Kara...

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

\- Desde que salí del hospital.

\- ¿Pensabas decírmelo?

\- Esperaba que disminuyeran con el tiempo...

\- Claramente no es así. Lena, no tienes que lidiar con esto sola. No está bien. - Ella permaneció en silencio. - Dime algo.

\- Estoy asustada.

Kara permaneció en silencio, no quería decirle que eso era obvio.

\- Todo el tiempo recuerdo el accidente, el estruendo del choque...

\- ¿Por eso te asustan los sonidos fuertes?

Lena asintió con la cabeza.

\- No puedo... dejar de tener miedo Kara, entré en esta oscuridad y no encuentro la salida. Servirme un poco de agua en un vaso es una tarea difícil, bañarme, vestirme, no derramar los alimentos. Todo el tiempo Amy me tiene que ayudar. Si no puedo hacer eso yo sola, ¿cómo voy a retomar las riendas de mi compañía?

Las lágrimas corrían libres por las mejillas de Lena, y Kara, incapaz de mantener distancia, la abrazó con fuerza para intentar consolarla.

\- Te conozco y sé que hallarás una manera. – le dijo, dejando que Lena hundiera el rostro en su cabello. – Y voy a ayudarte, te lo prometo. No estás en esto sola, vamos a encontrar una solución... eso sin contar el hecho de que aún no sabemos si tu condición es permanente o temporal. Ya sé que lo he mencionado varias veces, pero el DEO nos puede ayudar. ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿Qué pasa si me dicen que no volveré a ver?

\- Eso no lo sabemos todavía.

La muchacha se separó lentamente de Kara y sus ojos verdes permanecieron inmóviles, como si estuvieran observando el piso. Aunque Kara sabía que no podía ver, de alguna manera Lena conseguía imprimirle intensidad al gesto.

\- De acuerdo.

La rubia sonrió y se puso de pie. De pronto la idea de dejar a Lena sola ya no parecía tan conveniente. Buscó las palabras para proponer lo que estaba pensando.

\- Kara… ¿Te quedarías esta noche?

Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando la pregunta salió de los labios de Lena, que malinterpretó su silencio de algunos segundos.

\- Solo era una sugerencia... no tienes que-

\- ¡Es-está bien! Claro, sí. ¿Por qué no?

Se hubiera querido dar un golpe en la frente para dejar de tartamudear.

\- Además el clima está horrible. - agregó Lena.

\- No es agradable volar con lluvia. - complementó.

Lena sonrió. No hubiera sido la primera vez que volaría con lluvia, y por supuesto que peores situaciones había enfrentado, pero eso no lo dijo.

Los siguientes minutos fueron una explicación de Lena acerca de donde se encontraba todo lo que pudiera necesitar Kara durante la noche en la habitación donde se quedaría. Kara trato de poner atención pero en realidad sólo podía pensar en lo poco que había comido durante el día teniendo como consecuencia un hambre atroz en ese momento.

\- En el segundo cajón hay ropa limpia para que puedas dormir.- Lena avanzó con cautela hasta el clóset y tocó el segundo cajón para abrirlo. - No estoy segura del tamaño... – le dijo, revolviendo las prendas para identificar cuál era cuál - Espero que sea de tu talla, a mí me quedan un poco grandes... - continuó, extrayendo un pantalón rojo de algodón y una camiseta blanca del mismo material.

Kara se acercó para tomar las prendas y le aseguró que sería suficiente para una noche, sin embargo una risa se le escapó de manera inevitable cuando se dio cuenta de que la camiseta llevaba el emblema de la Casa de El.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó Lena, frunciendo el ceño.

\- La camiseta, tiene el emblema de la Casa de El.

El rubor en el rostro de Lena fue evidente, y la joven tan sólo atinó a abrir la boca para explicarlo pero fue incapaz de formar una oración coherente.

\- Es que… no lo sé, tal vez… no recuerdo… tal vez alguien…

\- Oye está bien, no me molesta. Aunque verlo en rosa no es precisamente algo que hubiera elegido.

\- Ugh… - farfulló Lena, llevándose una mano a la frente y tratando de ocultar el rostro que ahora tenía tan rojo como la capa de Supergirl.

\- Creo que es la primera vez que voy a dormir con algo así. – le dijo Kara, extendiendo la camiseta para observarla mientras sonreía.

\- Por favor no me avergüences más. – murmuró Lena.

\- Te la puedo autografiar. – susurró Kara, con el mejor tono vanidoso que pudo conseguir.

Lena extendió el brazo y alcanzó a propinarle un leve golpe en el abdomen con el puño cerrado. Kara tan sólo sonrió.

\- En fin, estoy pensando en ordenar algo para cenar... - le dijo Kara, que empezó a quitarse la ropa. Sabía que no la podía ver, pero pesar de eso, desvestirse frente a Lena resultaba extraño.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

\- ¿Estás diciendo que como demasiado?

\- Es justo lo que estoy diciendo.

Ella hizo un gesto parecido a un puchero que por supuesto Lena no pudo ver, pero continuó desvistiéndose mientras observaba a la otra joven mujer permanecer de pie regalándole una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

\- Poniéndome la ropa que me diste. - le dijo, terminando de ponerse el pantalón.

\- Oh.

Quizá fue producto de su imaginación cuando notó un leve rubor ascendiendo por el cuello de su amiga hasta sus mejillas. Lena dio un paso hacia atrás tropezándose con un par de zapatos que se encontraban en el piso, trastabilló y después intentó recuperar el equilibrio solo para encontrarse con el cajón abierto del clóset. Kara alcanzó a sostenerla justo antes de que cayera.

\- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó, cuando la tuvo bien sujeta de la cintura.

Lena tenía los ojos bien abiertos y una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Se quedó así más tiempo del necesario, hasta que Kara se separó un poco sin dejar de aferrarla de la cintura y Lena permaneció con la mano sobre sus hombros.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Kara, incapaz de apartar la vista del rostro de Lena y preguntándose por qué estaba hablando en voz baja.

Lena asintió, deslizando la mano desde su hombro hasta su bícep... Rao, ¿por qué de pronto tenía tanto calor?

\- Si necesitas algo más puedes decirme.- le dijo Lena, después de aclararse la garganta.

\- Gracias.

Solo entonces fue capaz de dejarla ir.

\- ¿Habías mencionado algo acerca de cenar?

Aquello consiguió alejar un poco sus pensamientos de lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo en ese momento, y el rugido de su estómago evaporó la tensión entre ambas.

\- ¿Gyozas? - preguntó Lena, alzando las cejas.

\- Esa es una idea genial.- respondió Kara, prácticamente salivando con la sola imagen mental.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- No te creo, ¿quién pensaría que alguien atorado en un columpio amerita la presencia de Supergirl? – le dijo Lena, comiendo cuidadosamente una empanadilla, sentada en posición de flor de loto sobre uno de sus sofás. Kara estaba frente a ella observándola comer y contándole cuál había sido uno de sus rescates más graciosos en su vida como Supergirl. Se lo estaba contando como si Kara Danvers hubiera estado ahí, en caso de que Amy estuviera escuchando la conversación.

\- Una niña de seis años lo pensó. Era su mamá, y pidió ayuda a gritos. Por eso Supergirl la escuchó y pensó que era una situación grave.

\- Que ternura.

\- Dfefinifivamenfe – respondió Kara masticando uno de los gyozas y hablando al mismo tiempo. Tragó el bocado, tomó otro, y continuó con su historia. – Pero su mamá no estaba nada contenta, te aseguro que se puso de todos los colores cuando vio llegar a Supergirl. Ya estaban ahí los bomberos y la policía. Resulta que quería pasar un buen rato con su hija, pero los columpios no eran para adultos. ¡Se quedó con el trasero atorado!

Lena soltó una carcajada y Kara asintió, tomando otra gyoza y comiendo con entusiasmo.

\- ¿Cómo la ayudaron? ¿Supergirl la rescató?

Kara asintió con la cabeza mientras comía, ¿por qué había comida terrícola tan deliciosa? Era un misterio del universo.

\- Te juro que si no hubiera tenido consideración por la pobre mujer, me habría dado un ataque de risa. Sólo fue necesario que la levantara un poco para que jalaran el columpio con cuidado y se desatorara, obviamente no lo podía hacer a nivel de piso porque la cadena del columpio no era lo suficientemente larga. Yo sólo ofrecí apoyo moral y les tomé una foto con Supergirl, la mamá y su pequeña. Bueno, fueron dos. El antes y el después.

\- ¿Una foto con la mamá atorada en el columpio?

\- ¡La niña insistió!

\- Eres mala, Kara Danvers. – le dijo Lena, encogiendo los ojos.

Ambas rieron.

Lena bostezó y Kara decidió que era momento de descansar, por mucho que Lena quisiera disimular su cansancio y a pesar de que apenas eran las diez de la noche.

\- Creo que es momento de ir a dormir. - dijo Kara, y Lena tan sólo se limitó a asentir de manera ausente.

Afuera la lluvia no paraba pero al menos los truenos y relámpagos habían dado tregua.

Lena se puso de pie y Kara de inmediato saltó de su lugar en el sofá hasta ella.

\- Yo me encargo de recoger esto, ¿te acompaño?

La muchacha de cabello negro negó con la cabeza.

\- Esto lo tengo casi dominado, no soy del todo inútil.

Kara se movió un poco hacia atrás.

\- No quise... sabes que no es eso.

\- Lo sé. Sólo... por favor no me trates como si no pudiera hacer nada.

\- De acuerdo. - respondió Kara, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada, sin embargo entendía la actitud de Lena.- Buenas noches - agregó Kara, mientras la observaba caminar lentamente hasta su habitación.

La rubia la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta deseándole buenas noches.

Kara suspiró y observó a su alrededor, decidiendo por dónde empezar a ordenar el lugar.

\- Yo me encargo señorita.

Amy había aparecido casi de la nada y de inmediato empezó a ordenar el lugar.

\- No es necesario... estaba a punto de-

\- ¡No se preocupe! Es parte de mi trabajo.

\- De acuerdo...

Después de eso, Kara entró en la habitación contigua a la de Lena dispuesta a descansar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A través de los años, Kara había desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido para detectar ruidos inusuales aun estando dormida. Era algo que a veces la ponía de mal humor porque ser despertada a mitad de la noche e interrumpir su sueño nunca era agradable. A veces se ponía a escuchar con atención y resultaba ser alguna situación que podía ser atendida por la policía local, otras veces tenía que salir de su cama con el traje de Supergirl para salvar la vida de alguien. En el resto de las ocasiones en las que no percibía ningún sonido, el DEO siempre estaba para alertarla.

Era por esa peculiar habilidad que se había despertado durante la madrugada escuchando sollozos y una respiración irregular en el cuarto de al lado. Saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la habitación de Lena, deteniéndose un instante antes de abrir para tocar la puerta.

\- ¿Lena? ¿Estás bien?

Recibió como respuesta un gemido ahogado y decidió entrar sin su permiso explícito. Tenía que ser horrible soportar dos ataques de pánico en tan sólo un par de horas. Su amiga estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas encogidas y las rodillas tocando su pecho. Kara subió a la cama y se movió cerca de ella.

\- Hey, tranquila...

Se dio cuenta de que Lena aferraba con una mano el pequeño perro de tela con el que habían jugado, cerraba los ojos y temblaba incontrolablemente.

\- ¿Necesitas espacio?

Apenas fue capaz de negar con la cabeza y fue todo lo que Kara necesitó para abrazarla. A partir de ese momento se limitó a acariciar su espalda y repetirle una y otra vez que todo estaba bien, que no la iba a dejar sola y que intentara respirar con regularidad. Lena se calmó tras unos minutos de constante consuelo por parte de Kara, pero no se separó de su abrazo porque quizá el silencio de ambas no daba lugar para otra cosa. En el proceso Kara había terminado recostada con ella entre sus brazos y ahora se estaba preguntando si era normal sentirse así de cómoda en esa posición. Aunque comodidad no era la palabra del todo adecuada. Era más bien un sentimiento de pertenencia que creía no haber sentido nunca, como encajar en un lugar luego de una eternidad sin rumbo.

\- Será mejor que vayas a descansar.- le dijo finalmente Lena y Kara sonrió un poco.

\- Estoy bien. - murmuró - ¿estás mejor?

\- Sí... gracias.

Kara se apartó un poco para darle un beso en la sien.

-Si vas a quedarte aquí estarás mejor debajo de las sábanas. - le dijo Lena, con un poco de esa seguridad que Kara le había escuchado sólo cuando negociaba con algún empresario que se resistía a cerrar un trato. Por alguna razón, a la rubia se le aceleró el corazón.

Se levantó y sin decir una palabra se metió debajo de las sábanas junto con ella y volvió a abrazarla esperando que no opusiera resistencia. No tenía claro quien estaba buscando más el contacto, si ella que se acomodó para que Lena colocara su cabeza sobre su hombro, o Lena, que se las arregló para hundir el rostro en su cuello y pasar un brazo alrededor de su cintura, mientras Kara la atraía tanto como era posible sin estrecharla demasiado para evitar lastimarla. Lena suspiró y su respiración sobre su cuello le causó un escalofrío. Esto era nuevo, confuso e incluso un poco emocionante.

\- ¿Lena?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Podrías perdonarme el no haberte revelado mi identidad?

Aunque era evidente que ya no estaban en tan malos términos, Kara seguía necesitando escuchar que Lena no le guardaba resentimiento.

\- Hubo un momento después del accidente en que pensé que iba a morir. – le dijo, y la sintió tomar aire y exhalar como si quisiera deshacerse de ese pensamiento. - ¿Sabes qué fue lo peor de eso? –Kara le dijo que no y Lena continuó – que no dejaba de pensar que una de las últimas cosas que había hecho había sido pelear contigo, prácticamente la única persona que puedo considerar mi amiga… así que rogué por otra oportunidad, y prometí que no lo arruinaría si se me concedía.

\- Entonces…

\- Te perdono… y también quiero que me perdones por haberte ocultado lo de la kriptonita.

\- Está bien… sé que no lo haces para dañarme.

Hubo un silencio que se prolongó durante varios segundos y el único sonido era el de una ligera lluvia en el exterior. Kara se sentía más ligera, era como si le hubieran retirado algo del pecho que no la dejaba respirar bien.

\- ¿Había tormentas en Kripton? - le preguntó Lena, y a Kara le sorprendió un poco la pregunta, al mismo tiempo que la invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia.

\- No. No como aquí. Generalmente eran sólo fuertes ráfagas de viento acompañadas de algunos relámpagos. Y polvo. Mucho polvo. Si me pongo a analizarlo, prefiero las tormentas terrícolas. La furia en una tormenta es un tanto liberadora. - continuó Kara.

\- Claro, lo dice alguien que no puede morir si le cae un rayo encima.

\- Tú eres la científica, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades reales de que te mate un rayo?

\- Una en tres millones.

\- Casi las mismas de que me gane la lotería y me vuelva millonaria.

\- Eso no es tan imposible.

\- Lo dice alguien que en un día gana más dinero de lo que yo he ganado en toda mi vida.

Lena soltó una risa y le dio un leve golpe en las costillas. Se quedaron en silencio, respirando tranquilamente.

\- Es curioso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La manera en la que se agudizan tus demás sentidos cuando pierdes uno.

\- ¿Lo es?

\- Sí, el tacto por ejemplo. No solo se trata de poder percibir texturas o formas. Hay ciertas zonas del cuerpo que son muy sensibles y otras no tanto.

\- ¿Como los dedos? – preguntó Kara, moviendo las yemas de los dedos sobre el brazo de Lena.

\- Si, o los labios.

Kara desvió la mirada hacia los labios de Lena, pensando que era una suerte que la otra mujer no pudiera darse cuenta de que permanecía más tiempo del necesario observándolos.

\- ¿Has escuchado hablar de las células de Merkel? – le preguntó Lena, lo que consiguió que Kara apartara la mirada de sus labios.

\- Creo que no.

La verdad era que las recordaba de algún lado pero aún estaba pensando en los labios de Lena.

\- Son las que transmiten los estímulos mecánicos a las neuronas más cercanas y así podemos experimentar texturas y detalles muy finos de los objetos que nos rodean. Pero sólo están en ciertas partes del cuerpo que se utilizan para sentir algo realmente sutil… como en las puntas de los dedos y los labios.

\- ¿Algo tan sutil como un beso? Esas células deben ser muy felices.

 _¡En qué diablos estás pensando!_ Se reclamó mentalmente Kara, moviéndose un poco inquieta y respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse.

\- Eh... sí. – respondió Lena, divertida con el comentario pero titubeante. – Por otro lado… – continuó, aclarándose la garganta y cambiando de tema, algo que Kara agradeció - No te relacionaba del todo con el tipo de persona que eligiera la lavanda.

\- ¿Me estás olfateando?

\- Kara...

\- Sí, bueno... debe ser el shampoo.

\- Pero hay algo más.

Kara se estaba poniendo nerviosa sin razón aparente, Lena hablaba en voz baja y respiraba cuidadosamente, al parecer tratando de identificar su aroma.

\- Hueles a flores. - murmuró, y Kara quiso hacer una broma para aligerar la tensión en su pecho.

\- ¿Plumerias?

\- No… jazmín, lavanda, ¿y alguna vez has olido la naturaleza en campo abierto?… es algo así.

\- Nunca me he puesto a pensar si huelo a lavanda, en lo que a mí respecta puedo oler a pizza, gyozas, café con vainilla y caramelo y creo que no me daría cuenta.

Lena soltó una risa, y continuó.

\- Eso es porque nuestro cerebro eclipsa el olor personal, porque ese ya lo conoce, y da más importancia al resto de los aromas, a factores exteriores, lo hace como una especie de mecanismo de defensa. La nariz sigue advirtiendo nuestro olor natural, pero no procesa la información, porque, una vez identificado, prefiere centrar sus esfuerzos hacia nuevos estímulos olfativos. Tu cerebro kriptoniano debe funcionar de manera muy similar.

Kara estuvo a punto de decirle que cuando hablaba así se escuchaba bastante sexy, pero se preguntó enseguida de dónde diablos había sacado ese razonamiento y guardó silencio sintiéndose, otra vez, un poco agitada. Esta conversación semi-científica en medio de la madrugada estaba tomando un rumbo extraño.

Afortunadamente Lena continuó con su cátedra del sentido del olfato.

\- Algunos científicos creen que los seres humanos somos capaces de identificar diez mil aromas diferentes. Aunque hay otros que creen que pueden ser muchos más. Billones.

Kara sonrió, el tono ligeramente somnoliento de su amiga le causó una sensación de tranquilidad.

\- ¿Billones?

\- Ajá – balbuceó Lena, luego de bostezar - Porque es una cuestión de combinación. Una rosa, por ejemplo... tiene muchos compuestos aromáticos.

\- Eso suena muy interesante.

\- ¿Tu olfato es diferente? Es decir, con eso de los superpoderes...

\- Tal vez sea capaz de identificar más que los humanos... pero mis superpoderes me dan la habilidad de percibir un olor por mínimo que sea. Hablando de combinaciones, ¿es posible que cada persona tenga un aroma distinto?

\- Sí, es un hecho. No hay dos personas que tengan el mismo olor, y ni siquiera tú te salvas de esa regla señorita kriptoniana. Sin embargo el nervio olfatorio se cansa con facilidad y para evitar procesar un número excesivo de información, decide eliminar algunos aromas, o mejor dicho, no procesarlos. Una vez más, esa es la razón por la que no puedes percibir tu aroma, o por la que te habitúas a ciertos olores a los que estás sobreexpuesta.

Se quedaron en silencio, Kara no supo en que momento había enredado las manos en el cabello de Lena, pero la sensación sedosa en la punta de sus dedos era gratificante. La muchacha gimió de manera casi imperceptible y Kara hundió la nariz en su cabello. Quiso decirle que ella dudaba cansarse en algún momento de su aroma.

\- Hueles a azahar, sándalo, madera... y tú.

\- ¿Yo? Eso no es un aroma. - observó Lena, al borde de la línea que dividía la conciencia del sueño.

\- Lo es para mí.

No supo si Lena la escuchó, porque no dijo nada más y su respiración había caído en el ritmo propio de alguien que se ha dejado vencer por el cansancio y duerme apaciblemente. Se quedó un minuto intentando identificar ese aroma que distinguía a Lena del resto de las personas, y no pudo hacerlo del todo. Sólo sabía que era algo reconfortante, algo que le provocaba una sensación de calidez en el pecho como el aroma tibio de un incienso en una mañana invernal. Kara casi pudo sentir la manera en la que sus músculos se relajaron en el momento en el que cerró los ojos y decidió acompañar a Lena en un sueño profundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Kara?

\- Mmmnnoo...

\- Sí.

\- Nnnoo...

\- Despierta.

\- Mmmm...

Hubiera sido tan sencillo sucumbir a la somnolencia que Kara apretó los ojos en un intento por resistirse a esa persona que intentaba despertarla.

\- Kara, en serio, necesito moverme. No tengo idea de qué hora es.

Lena. Kara abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la situación. Tenía a Lena aferrada de la cintura con un brazo y de inmediato le preocupó que le estuviera haciendo daño.

\- ¡Lo siento!

Se separó de ella de manera tan súbita que perdió el equilibrio y cayó escandalosamente sobre un elegante buró, partiéndolo en dos. Cuando eres Supergirl un movimiento torpe y no pensado generalmente causa destrucción en mayor o menor medida.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Lena, sentada sobre la cama –

\- Sí, sí... lo siento, ¿te lastimé? - preguntó Kara con preocupación.

\- No, nada de eso... pero llevaba diez minutos intentando despertarte. ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

\- Perdón... tu buró está hecho pedazos.

Lena negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió.

\- Está bien, ¿puedes decirme qué hora es?

Kara observó el reloj en la pared.

\- Son las 10.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Lena escandalizada.

Sólo hasta entonces Kara observó el aspecto de su amiga. Tenía el cabello revuelto y seguía con ojeras, pero al menos ese aire de agotamiento parecía haber desaparecido ligeramente.

\- Tengo que hacer una llamada a un accionista en Alemania... - murmuró, saliendo de la cama con un poco de dificultad y buscando a tientas su teléfono móvil, el cual había terminado en el suelo durante el ajetreo. Kara se agachó y se lo entregó a Lena, que utilizó la marcación por voz para comunicarse con su asistente.

La rubia bostezó mientras empezaba a levantar los restos del buró examinando cuidadosamente cada pieza para saber si sería posible repararlo. Parecía que no, y se preguntó cuántos días de su salario necesitaría para pagárselo a Lena. Mientras escuchaba a Lena hablar con el accionista alemán y ofrecerle disculpas por el retraso en la llamada, armaba el buró tan solo para que se cayera a pedazos nuevamente. Lo dejó en un rincón de la habitación para evitar que Lena se tropezara con él y después se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró a Amy preparando al desayuno. Le dio los buenos días y se quedó un momento sin saber qué hacer, porque no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien le preparara el desayuno y entonces decidió darse una ducha. Pero antes de eso tenía algo importante que hacer. Dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a Amy, se dirigió hasta donde sabía que guardaban los medicamentos de Lena y extrajo una píldora de cada una de los pequeños frascos de plástico.

Definitivamente esperaba no encontrar nada anormal.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, los dejo con la cuarta parte de la historia, que me quedó más larga que el resto pero creo que eso no les molestará xD

Por cierto, como habrán notado, el fic es clasificación M, pero eso no será hasta un par de capítulos más adelante, paciencia ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Para aquellos fans del Korrasami hay una parte que seguramente se los recordará, no pude evitar incluirla.

Espero que les guste este capítulo y espero sus comentarios!

* * *

 **PARTE IV**

\- Kara, los medicamentos de Lena no son lo que te dijeron que eran. - le dijo su hermana entregándole algunas hojas de papel con los resultados de los análisis a las píldoras de Lena.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó, casi gritando, ganándose miradas de la gente a su alrededor.

\- Son estimulantes neuronales que solo empeoran los ataques de pánico que ha estado teniendo, pueden causar insomnio, taquicardias, alucinaciones. Todo depende de la dosis administrada.

Kara salió de su oficina, furiosa, con Alex detrás de ella.

\- Es Amy, esa mujer, te juro que voy a-

\- Hey, tranquila. No cometas una locura.

\- No. - respondió Kara, apretando los puños.

\- Enviaremos algunos agentes a su departamento, no queremos llamar demasiado la atención. El departamento de policía de National City ya está informado también. ¿Supergirl?

La rubia se detuvo y se dio media vuelta para observar a su hermana.

\- Tenemos todo bajo control, no escapará y va a pagar por lo que hizo. – le aseguró Alex.

\- Lo sé Alex.

\- Estás furiosa.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Estoy cansada de que quieran hacerle daño.

Alex inclinó la cabeza y observó el piso, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

\- Te entiendo, pero es una suerte que te tenga. Y si de algo te sirve, si tú confías en ella, yo también. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerla, sé lo importante que es para ti.

Una sonrisa se asomó a los labios de Kara de manera inevitable. Saber que su hermana reconocía la importancia de Lena en su vida, le daba un ánimo que no era capaz de describir.

\- Si la conocieras como yo, entenderías mejor por qué es tan importante para mí.

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, se quedó un tanto azorada por la manera en que eso se escuchaba, pero Alex sólo esbozó una sonrisa y la apresuró para que se fuera, sin comentar nada al respecto. Kara se sintió aliviada de no tener que pensar más en lo que sentía por Lena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegó en unos cuantos segundos al apartamento de Lena, decidiendo que en esa ocasión hacer acto de presencia como Supergirl era la mejor opción. Sobrevolando el exterior del edificio observó hacía adentro. Lena estaba en la sala hablando por teléfono mientras Amy le entregaba un pequeño vaso con los supuestos medicamentos que tenía que tomar en ese momento.

\- ¡Lena!- gritó, golpeando la ventana. La muchacha se sobresaltó y levantó la cabeza tratando de identificar de dónde provenía el sonido. - ¡No los tomes!

Se abalanzó hacia la ventana, pensando que además del buró ahora tendría que pagar por una ventana, atravesó el vidrio entre un estruendo de cristales rompiéndose, y el grito de Lena le recordó su temor a los sonidos fuertes. Decidió pensar en eso después. Arrebató los medicamentos a Lena y detuvo a Amy de un brazo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para no lastimarla pero evitar su huida.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - le preguntó, y quizá la sacudió un poco más de lo necesario.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Kara se acercó a Lena y la sostuvo de ambos brazos, sin perder de vista a Amy.

\- Siéntate...

La ayudó a acercarse a un sofá y la depositó suavemente sobre él. La sentía temblar ligeramente y se reprochó el haber entrado de manera tan violenta, aunque sabía que difícilmente hubiera tenido otra opción.

\- Los medicamentos que te estaba dando Amy no eran lo que te decía.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó alarmada.

\- En pocas palabras, no te estaban ayudando en absoluto, al contrario. Alex piensa que no te los estuvo suministrando el tiempo suficiente no en cantidades altas como para causar un daño permanente, pero son necesarios algunos estudios.

Lena se recargó más en el sofá, hundiéndose entre los cojines y con el semblante ensombrecido. A un costado, Kara observó a Amy moverse de manera inquieta.

\- ¡No te muevas! – le gritó a la mujer que parecía tener la intención de salir corriendo del lugar – Te aseguro que no vas a poder escapar, así que si no te quieres meter en más problemas, vas a quedarte ahí de pie sin mover un solo músculo.

La mujer tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió nerviosamente. Kara exhaló aire, calmándose, y regresó su atención a Lena.

\- Podemos ir ahora mismo al DEO. - continuó Kara, acariciando su brazo repetidamente.

Lena asintió, pero tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que Alex junto con agentes del DEO hicieran acto de presencia.

\- Tenemos todo listo para llevarte al DEO y realizar los exámenes necesarios. Sólo queremos asegurarnos de que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. – les dijo Alex.

Las hermanas Danvers observaron a Lena, que asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

\- Vamos a entregar a Amy a las autoridades, van a interrogarla para saber quién es el responsable de esto.

\- A este ritmo existe tanta gente que quiere verme muerta que estoy a punto de superarte. - les dijo Lena con tono pesimista, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza como señalando a Supergirl. Kara y Alex intercambiaron una mirada compasiva.

Después de llevar a cabo el procedimiento de rutina y trasladar a Lena hasta el DEO, Kara no tuvo más remedio que esperar. Para alivio de todos, no había ningún daño permanente en la salud de Lena a causa de los medicamentos.

\- ¿Eso significa que puedo irme? - les dijo Lena.

\- Sí, no hay problema. - le respondió Alex. – Por cierto… tenemos la sospecha de que Amy pudo haber actuado por órdenes de algún grupo radical que se tomó muy en serio eso de la guerra de Supergirl VS Luthor, digamos que te consideran una amenaza.

Lena soltó una risa amarga.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Kara, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso tiene que terminar. Voy a hacer una declaración pública, no hay ninguna guerra y las cosas ya se salieron de control, ¡pudieron haberte matado de seguir con eso!

Alex apretó los labios mientras observaba a su hermana y Lena alternativamente.

\- Si esa era precisamente su intención, y si consiguieron llegar tan lejos, ¿por qué no lo hicieron en lugar de administrarme sólo algunos medicamentos?

\- Porque no les interesaba deshacerse de ti de esa manera, sino que pareciera que poco a poco tu salud mental se deterioraba, que terminaras en algún hospital psiquiátrico de por vida para que la sociedad entendiera que en realidad los Luthor…

\- ¿Tendemos a la locura? – finalizó Lena, con semblante serio.

Alex suspiró.

\- Si, lo siento. Por el momento, Supergirl tiene razón. Prepararemos las cosas para que se emita un mensaje aclarando la situación. ¿Tienes algo que agregar Lena?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

\- No, encárguense de eso… preferiría mantenerme al margen.

Kara había notado la impaciencia de Lena desde el momento en el que pusieron un pie dentro del DEO. No entendía del todo por qué, hasta que se dio cuenta de la manera en la que el resto de la gente la trataba, y recordó el artículo que hablaba de la supuesta guerra entre Supergirl y la joven Luthor. Ella se encargó de dirigir miradas cargadas de advertencia cada vez que alguien observaba a Lena con recelo o murmuraban a su espalda. Uno de los guardias se atrevió a permanecer en la misma habitación que Lena, después de que Alex extrajera una muestra de sangre para analizarla, y Kara se cruzó de brazos frente a él preguntándole si alguien le había dado órdenes de vigilar a la Señorita Luthor o sólo estaba siendo un cretino. El guardia abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la actitud extrañamente hosca de Supergirl y se alejó del lugar sin decir una palabra, tropezándose nerviosamente en el camino. Era como si estuvieran tratando a Lena como una prisionera que necesitaba vigilancia constante.

Así que cuando Alex le dijo que podía irse, los hombros de Lena se relajaron visiblemente y se puso de pie tan rápido que por un momento pareció que había olvidado que no podía ver. Extendió una mano y dio un paso mientras se mordía el labio inferior de manera nerviosa, pero no pidió ayuda y Kara tuvo que acercarse para guiarla.

\- Te acompaño. - le dijo, pasando un brazo por su espalda y sujetándola de la mano.

\- No creo que sea necesario, la camioneta está esperándome afuera...

\- ¿Cuándo será el día que aceptes ayuda sin elaborar el más mínimo pretexto? ¿Cómo vas a llegar hasta el estacionamiento? Esto no es tu casa, no conoces el lugar.

\- Evidentemente no es mi casa, y todo esto - le dijo en un murmullo de tono peligroso, señalando a su alrededor - es muy incómodo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Una de las cosas que más me molesta es que la gente crea que soy estúpida. - le respondió Lena, moviendo la cabeza en dirección a Kara, que tuvo que retroceder un poco porque el tono de Lena consiguió ponerla nerviosa. - Tú eres la que tiene un super oído, pero yo no me quedé sorda. ¿Crees que no escucho los murmullos y la gente preguntándose qué hace aquí una Luthor que apenas hace unos días le declaró la guerra a Supergirl?

Kara apretó la mandíbula. Lena lo había dicho en voz alta y más de una persona les dirigió miradas que carecían de toda reserva.

\- No me importa lo que piensen...

\- ¡Esto no se trata de ti! Por supuesto que todo el mundo está de tu lado. - le dijo entre dientes, y se llevó una mano a la frente. Parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia. - Mira, hablaremos luego. Estoy cansada.

Las palabras de Lena habían conseguido dejarla en silencio, así que la acompañó hasta que llegaron a la camioneta que la llevaría de regreso a su casa.

\- Lo siento – murmuró Lena, seguido de un suspiro agotado - No quise hablarte así.

\- Está bien. Tienes razón. Quisiera hacer algo para cambiar la opinión que la gente tiene de ti.

\- Yo he estado haciendo algo toda mi vida para cambiarla, y no ha servido de mucho. Pero gracias. - le dijo, tomándola del brazo y apretándoselo ligeramente. El contacto atrajo a la rubia hacia Lena, y la abrazó a manera de despedida.

\- Te veré luego. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, llámame. Tal vez hoy mismo podamos transmitir el mensaje en donde aclaro toda esta situación, así que puedes estar pendiente en los noticieros. Lena, estaba pensando en algo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí… tu departamento no quedó en las mejores condiciones, así que puedes quedarte en el mío mientras reparan los desperfectos causados por esta situación. Además, entiendo que Amy te asistía en muchas de las tareas cotidianas, y ahora que ya no está… ¿quién lo va a hacer?

\- He avanzado en eso. Bañarme o comer ya no es difícil, a veces Amy cocinaba pero siempre puedo ordenar algo. Estaba pensando en rentar una habitación en un hotel…

\- Pero si necesitas ayuda con algo… yo podría hacerlo con gusto, algunos días o el tiempo que sea necesario. Es decir, si no te molesta estar unos días conmigo.

Kara se apretó las manos con nerviosismo, mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amiga.

\- No quisiera causarte molestias.

\- ¡Sabes que no es así! Lo haría con gusto.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió con entusiasmo.

\- Está bien. – respondió finalmente, y Kara sonrío tan ampliamente que casi le dolieron las mejillas. – Iré por algo de ropa y pertenencias y te veré por la noche.

\- ¡Lo tendré todo listo hoy mismo!

El entusiasmo en su voz no pasó desapercibido para Lena, que sonrió contagiada de su buen humor.

\- Te veré en la noche entonces… es decir, no verte… tú me entiendes.

Kara apretó los labios. No sonrió del todo pero asintió con la cabeza mientras tocaba el brazo de Lena para darle a entender que comprendía. Finalmente, Lena entró con un poco de ayuda en el auto. Kara la observó marcharse.

\- ¿Todo bien?

La voz de su hermana detrás de ella la sacó de sus cavilaciones y se dio media vuelta para observarla mientras el auto que transportaba a Lena se marchaba.

\- Sí... Va a pasar unos días conmigo para ayudarle en lo que se necesario.

Alex alzó las cejas en señal de sorpresa. Kara se acomodó el cabello, aunque no era necesario.

\- Sólo serán unos días. No quisiera dejarla sola todavía.

\- Claro. – le dijo Alex, pero la expresión de su rostro como conteniendo las ganas de decir algo más obligó a Kara a seguir hablando.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Nada.

\- Alex…

\- Nada, en serio. Entiendo que estés preocupada por ella y que no haya otra opción para que alguien la pueda cuidar.

\- No es eso… es decir, no del todo. Por supuesto que podría contratar a alguien, pero con todo lo que ha sucedido me quedo más tranquila así.

\- Entiendo. – Agregó Alex, zanjando el tema de esa manera - Kara, es posible que la próxima semana podamos recibirla para revisar su pérdida de visión.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, tenemos casi todo listo.

\- ¡Gracias!

Kara se abalanzó a los brazos de su hermana y la apretó tan fuerte que consiguió un leve gemido de dolor por parte de Alex.

\- Ow... basta.

\- Lo siento.

\- Está bien. Tengo que acostumbrarme a que tus reacciones con todo lo que tenga que ver con Lena siempre se salen de control.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

\- No es cierto. - argumentó, negando con la cabeza.

Alex alzó las cejas y sonrió.

\- No estoy segura si no te das cuenta, si una parte de ti todavía lo está negando, o si te das cuenta y simplemente decides ignorarlo.

Supergirl encogió los ojos.

\- No estarás insinuando que Lena... y que yo...

\- No quiero insinuarlo, es lo que estoy tratando de decir.

\- Alex, no. Lena es mi mejor amiga.

\- Escucha, estoy casi segura de la lista de cosas que podrías decirme para negarte a la posibilidad de que sientes algo más por ella.

Kara se rio de una manera nerviosa e incrédula, convencida de que la sola sugerencia de su hermana mayor era una broma. Se llevó una mano al rostro para acomodarse los lentes, pero recordó que no los llevaba puestos, así que solo se pasó los dedos por encima de la ceja, un tanto contrariada.

\- Alex... - le dijo, en tono de advertencia.

La sonrisa divertida de su hermana consiguió sonrojarla.

\- ¿Sabes que el hecho de que te sonrojes no ayuda? Sólo me lo confirma. - concluyó, y le apretó las mejillas como si fuera una niña pequeña.

\- ¡Hey! - protestó, alejando la cara de las manos de su hermana.

Mientras ambas caminaban de regreso al interior del DEO, Alex seguía sonriendo.

\- Sólo quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablarlo con alguien...

\- No es necesario que lo digas, porque no hay nada de qué hablar.

\- Por Dios, Kara. ¿De verdad nunca te has detenido a analizarlo?

\- ¿Qué se supone que voy a analizar? – Se encogió de hombros - Lena es mi amiga, ahora que sabe que soy Supergirl, puedo hablar de cualquier cosa con ella. Por supuesto que nunca había tenido una relación así con nadie, es cercana, es…

Se quedó en silencio. Alex no dijo nada pero la observaba como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de decir.

\- Es… como si no pudiera imaginar mi vida sin ella. ¡Pero es lo mismo que siento por ti, por J'onn o por mamá! – complementó.

\- Oh no, te apuesto a que no es lo mismo Kara. Nosotros somos tu familia, lo entiendo. ¿Pero Lena? ¿Vas a decirme que la quieres como hermana? ¿Como a mí? Espero que esto no tenga que ver con el hecho de que las dos son mujeres, porque con mi antecedente no tienes que preocuparte por eso y-

\- Alto. No. – interrumpió Kara, alzando las manos. – Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, es decir… en Kripton no suponía ningún problema que dos personas del mismo sexo se enamoraran, y sabes que eso es lo que pienso. Pero a mí me gustan los hombres.

La cara de resignación e indiferencia que puso Alex casi consigue hacerla reír.

\- De acuerdo… ¿pero nunca, ni una sola vez, te has sentido atraída por Lena? Sabes a qué me refiero.

Kara suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto que lo sabía, y si se ponía a pensar en eso, no creía que le causara ningún tipo de conflicto darse cuenta de que le gustaba otra mujer. Su renuencia a aceptarlo tenía más que ver con lo que Lena representaba en su vida. Nunca había tenido amigas, además de Alex y quizá Cat Grant, sin embargo, estaba consciente de que Lena Luthor despertaba en ella sentimientos diferentes, y durante mucho tiempo se había convencido de que era una profunda amistad.

\- Lena es inteligente, interesante, noble... cualquier persona sería afortunada de estar con ella.

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Escucha, hay una diferencia entre apreciar a una persona porque te resulta agradable, y sentir ese magnetismo que te hace querer estar con la persona todo el tiempo. Además, a juzgar por como la miras piensas que es bonita.

\- Por supuesto. – le dijo con naturalidad - Eso lo puede notar cualquiera y no necesariamente significa que... un momento, ¿cómo la miro?

\- Como si se te desconectara el cerebro cada vez que te sonríe. Incluso cuando no te sonríe. Lo único que necesita hacer Lena para tener toda tu atención es estar cerca de ti, y cuando no está cerca de ti la sigues teniendo aquí. – le dijo, colocándose el dedo índice sobre la sien.

\- Yo no... – titubeó la rubia. Con tantos argumentos empezaba a sentirse bombardeada de un razonamiento que no se sentía lista para afrontar.

\- Es decir, yo estoy perfectamente calificada para apreciar la belleza femenina. – continuó Alex, con una sonrisa pícara y llena de un significado en el que Kara no quería ahondar. - Lena es hermosa, tiene una mirada que podría volver loco o loca casi a cualquiera, ¡y ese cuerpo! Pero hay una diferencia, pienso que es bonita pero no siento el deseo de devorarla sobre su escritorio… creo. – agregó llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¡ALEX! – exclamó Kara, intentando poner una expresión escandalizada, pero sospechaba que más bien se veía como alguien tratando de defender lo que era suyo. No quería pensar en los ojos verdes de Lena, en su cuerpo, en su cabello y en la manera en que el rostro se le iluminaba cuando sonreía… y mucho menos en un escritorio, Lena y devorar en la misma oración. De acuerdo, se estaba metiendo en un problema teniendo esta conversación.

\- Es una broma, no es mi tipo. Supongo que es más el tuyo.

\- ¡No tengo un tipo! – exclamó, cada vez más desconcertada.

La carcajada de Alex hizo que Kara se volviera a ruborizar.

\- Esto es ridículo.- le dijo, haciendo un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

\- Kara, solo quiero que me digas qué tan importante es Lena para ti y que pienses, en realidad, si lo que sientes por ella se parece un poco a lo que sientes por Winn, J'onn, o incluso James.

\- Todos son diferentes... y Lena es especial.

Alex asintió lentamente con la cabeza. La rubia la observó fijamente y lo pensó por un momento. Al parecer, la única persona a la que estaba engañando era a ella misma.

\- No puedo enamorarme de ella.- le dijo en voz baja, un sentimiento de derrota se apoderó de ella.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Hay mil razones.

\- No he escuchado una sola. Sólo te he escuchado negar que sientes algo más por ella.

Un agente del DEO pasó a su lado y las observó con curiosidad, Alex le regaló una mirada amenazante que comunicó exitosamente el mensaje de no meterse en conversaciones ajenas. El hombre bajó la mirada, apresuró el paso y se fue con tanta tensión acumulada sobre sus hombros que parecía estar esperando un ataque por la espalda.

\- ¿Qué pasa si no le intereso? ¿Qué pasa si tomo la decisión equivocada y la pierdo como amiga? ¿Qué pasa si lo intentamos y decide que no vale la pena? Que no está dispuesta a tolerar la avalancha de dificultades que se le vendría encima si considerara intentar algo más conmigo. Te voy a decir lo que pasaría. Arruinaría nuestra amistad y las cosas no volverían a ser iguales. - Kara dejó escapar un suspiro - No quiero complicarle la vida, o que alguien le haga daño sólo para hacerme la existencia miserable, no quiero perderla, y su vida es lo suficientemente difícil como está ahora, no deseo ponerme en medio y agregar otro problema a la ecuación. Y tengo miedo.

\- ¿De qué?

\- No quiero pasar por lo mismo que pasé con Mon-El.

\- Lena no es Mon-El. – Alex soltó un bufido, recordando aquel drama – Te lo aseguro.

\- Obviamente no. Pero eso no descarta todo lo que puede salir mal si no funciona, prefiero que las cosas se queden como están. He sacrificado demasiado, no quiero que Lena se convierta en otra persona a la que tenga que renunciar.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que es justo lo que estás haciendo? Estás renunciando a todo lo que podrías tener con ella. Ni siquiera le estás dando la oportunidad de decidir. Sólo me has dicho lo que no quieres, ¿qué hay de lo que ella quiere?

La heroína negó con la cabeza.

\- Ella no me ha dado ninguna señal de que sienta algo más por mí.

Su hermana la observó como si quisiera darle un golpe en la nuca.

\- No quiero que esto suene mal, pero pensé que la que no podía ver era ella, y tú estás más ciega que un topo.

\- Ahora sí me siento atacada. - Era verdad, ¿cuánto más tenía que soportar esta tortura para resolver lo que sentía por Lena? - Escucha, no puede haber algo más que amistad entre Lena y yo, sería demasiado complicado. Ya lo tengo decidido.

\- Claro, porque la gente elige de quién enamorarse y de quien no.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos.

\- Además... - agregó Kara, como si se le acabara de ocurrir. – Con todo lo que está pasando, no es el momento.

Supergirl dirigió la mirada al piso y lo examinó con tanto interés que Alex tuvo que ver por un segundo qué era tan enigmático en la loza gris y aburrida del DEO. Nada.

\- En eso tal vez estoy contigo. Vamos a dejar esta conversación aquí, pero te prometo que la vamos a retomar.

\- ¡Rao! ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

\- Después hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Kara suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

\- Ahora si me permites, tengo demasiados documentos e informes que no se van a leer solos. Y un mensaje de Supergirl que organizar.

Kara se hizo a un lado y observó a su hermana alejarse por el pasillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El mensaje de Supergirl se emitió ese mismo día. Kara dejó claro que entre Lena Luthor y ella no existía rivalidad alguna, sino todo lo contrario. Ambas tenían los mejores intereses para National City y trabajaban, en su propio campo, para beneficio de todas las personas. No existía tal cosa como una guerra y Supergirl no conocía en la ciudad a ninguna otra mujer tan inteligente y dedicada como Lena a desarrollar avances tecnológicos en beneficio de humanos y aliens. Hubiera podido hablar hasta el cansancio de todo lo que Lena había hecho por todos en diferentes ocasiones, pero sólo se limitó a mencionar su importante participación para erradicar el virus Medusa, o la invasión daxamita. Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que cualquier sentimiento en contra de Lena fuera desterrado de la mente de las personas.

De manera que ahora se encontraba comiendo pizza junto con Lena, en su departamento tal y como lo habían acordado.

\- ¿Cómo funciona exactamente tu super oído? - preguntó Lena, sentada sobre el sofá con las piernas cruzadas mientras comía lentamente un poco de ensalada.

\- ¿Quieres la parte científica? - le dijo Kara, que estaba terminando la mitad que le correspondía de la pizza. ¿En qué momento había pensado que media pizza sería suficiente?

\- Adelante.

\- Pues mi membrana del tímpano es un poco diferente a la de los humanos, mucho más sensible. Además las células pilosas también son diferentes, transforman los estímulos mecánicos en eléctricos con mucho mayor detalle que las del resto de las personas. Mi cerebro es capaz de captar esos impulsos eléctricos y escuchar cosas que una persona normal no puede.

\- ¿Todo el tiempo?

\- Afortunadamente no, aprendí a controlarlo. Es... como sintonizar un radio, hay diferentes ondas, que vibran en diferentes frecuencias. Solo necesito un poco de concentración para diferenciar unas de otras. Como cuando agudizas el oído por las noches si percibes un sonido extraño o fuera de lo normal. O como intentar separar cada instrumento en una pieza musical, pero a veces hay miles de sonidos diferentes y... puede resultar un poco agobiante. Eso era antes, ahora lo hago casi en automático, la habilidad para controlar mis poderes es algo casi innato en este punto de mi vida, mi cerebro ya está acostumbrado, de lo contrario iría por el mundo rompiendo burós y puertas a diestra y siniestra. - finalizó Kara.

Lena se quedó en silencio, sonriendo ligeramente, quizá tratando de comprender como era ese proceso.

\- Entonces puedes escuchar casi cualquier cosa en...

\- Varios kilómetros a la redonda. - complementó Kara, saboreando la pizza.

\- Vaya... y yo aquí pensando que mi sentido del oído era muy bueno, desde que no puedo ver.

\- ¡Puedo ayudar con eso! Es decir... mientras recuperas la visión.

Lena le regaló una sonrisa resignada aunque había algo parecido a la curiosidad en su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Antes utilizaba un método que me ayudó mucho a controlar mis poderes. Vamos a necesitar algo de música.

\- Si vamos a escuchar los éxitos de NSYNC creo que prefiero quedarme como estoy...

\- Voy a pasar por alto ese insulto.

\- Empezamos a entendernos Señorita Danvers.

Kara sonrió porque el hecho de que Lena utilizara ese tono divertido conseguía erradicar un poco la angustia que sentía por su ceguera. Y la verdad era que sí había pensado en NSYNC.

\- A veces el ruido era tanto que me daba dolor de cabeza, así que mi hermana me ayudaba colocándome unos audífonos que me aislaban de la mayoría de los sonidos del exterior y ponía un poco de música. Pero eso era sólo para aminorar mis jaquecas. Cuando estaba bien, digamos que me saturaba de sonidos.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Conversábamos, y Alex agregaba música de diferentes fuentes. Yo me tenía que concentrar sólo en su voz y trataba de neutralizar los demás sonidos.

\- Suena bien.

\- Voy a dejar que elijas las canciones, ya que tu pésimo gusto musical no sabe apreciar a NSYNC.

La sonrisa de Lena le dejaba saber que no se arrepentía de nada. Lena eligió algunas melodías de jazz, y pasaron la siguiente hora aplicando la técnica de Kara. Hasta que Lena empezó a quejarse de que le dolía la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, ¿tal vez el volumen era demasiado alto?

\- No, está bien... es sólo que aún me estoy adaptando. Es más difícil de lo que parece, aturde un poco. - le dijo Lena. – Pero fue de utilidad, identificar los sonidos de esa manera puede ayudarme a ubicarme mejor.

\- ¡Claro! – exclamó Kara, mientras quitaba uno a una a una las piezas musicales hasta dejar una sola. Era música llena de ritmo e improvisación. – Me encanta la música.

\- Seguro que sí.

\- ¡Bailemos!

\- ¿Qué? No, Kara-

Pero Lena no tuvo demasiado tiempo para protestar, Kara la tomó de la mano y la levantó del sofá en menos de un segundo.

\- ¿Vas a decirme que no sabes bailar? Tiene que ser una de tus tantas habilidades sociales cuando eres Directora Ejecutiva de una compañía tan importante, con tantos eventos públicos y galas…

Lena se rio un poco nerviosa, mientras Kara empezaba a rodearle la cintura con un brazo.

\- No es… algo que haga con frecuencia. ¿Sabes cuantas veces he tenido que soportar los coqueteos incómodos de incontables parejas de baile? A veces prefería evadir la actividad en ese tipo de eventos, otras era inevitable pero funcionaba más como una estrategia para conseguir algunos contactos, que a la larga podían ser de utilidad para hacer negocios.

\- Entiendo. ¿Entonces me permites esta pieza? No estoy segura de que yo te sirva mucho para hacer negocios, y prometo no coquetearte demasiado.

Lena volvió a sonreír con un poco de timidez, y a Kara le pareció adorable.

\- De acuerdo.

Por una agradable coincidencia, una melodía totalmente familiar empezó a escucharse.

\- ¡Frank Sinatra! Que elegante.

Lena le dio un golpe en el brazo, mientras Kara empezaba a moverse al compás de las primeras notas. Movimientos fáciles y relajados, porque no quería poner a Lena en un predicamento.

\- No es burla, me encanta _Fly me to the moon_. ¿A quién no?

La aferró de la cintura y la sostuvo de la mano que no tenía lastimada, intentando no ir demasiado rápido. Era un tanto extraña la posición porque Lena tenía un brazo en cabestrillo, pero Kara se las arregló. Al principio hubo algunos titubeos, sin embargo, segundos después Lena siguió el ritmo sin mucha dificultad.

\- Eres buena. – le dijo Kara, con una sonrisa, balanceándose rítmicamente y observando con cuidado a Lena para no perder el paso, poniendo especial cuidado en el movimiento de sus pies para no pisarla. El recuerdo fugaz de haberle fracturado los dedos de los pies a un muchacho cuando ella apenas aprendía a bailar le llegó a la mente, y sacudió un poco la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento.

\- No dije que no lo fuera.

\- Presumida. – observó Kara, dando medio giro con cuidado para que Lena tuviera oportunidad de seguirla.

Cuando la otra joven se acopló a sus movimientos sin problema, Kara volvió a sonreír. Le encantaba caer en esa complicidad de un baile bien ejecutado con alguien más, donde un contacto sutil bien entendido era el primer eslabón de una cadena de movimientos que se disfrutaba enormemente, así que cuando se arriesgó y dio un giro más pronunciado con Lena entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que la otra joven reía divertida. Era una canción que conseguía ponerla de buen humor de manera irremediable, el sonido del piano, la batería y las trompetas conseguían ese efecto. Lena parecía estar disfrutándolo también.

 _Fly me to the moon_

 _Let me play among the stars_

 _Let me see what spring is like_

 _On Jupiter and Mars_

\- Y entonces… ¿a cuánta gente conquistaste de esta manera?

\- ¿Bailando?

\- Sí, ¿Cuántos cayeron presa de tus encantos?

 _In other words, hold my hand_

 _In other words, baby, kiss me_

Lena le regaló esa enigmática media sonrisa acompañada de un movimiento de su ceja izquierda que estuvo a punto de hacerla perder el paso, pero lo recuperó de manera inmediata. Soltó a Lena de la cintura pero no de la mano, y tiró levemente de ella para indicarle que tenía que girar. Lena entendió el movimiento y dio la vuelta, regresando enseguida a su posición entre los brazos de Kara. Como dos imanes atrayéndose.

\- No lo sé… si bailaban conmigo creo que la mayoría estaban más interesados en obtener algún beneficio extra en los contratos con L-Corp.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Kara, con un tinte de incredulidad.

\- Sí. O a veces era evidente que sólo buscaban pasar el rato, o la noche.

\- No te creo… ¿quién en su sano juicio no iba a querer conocerte más?

\- ¡Aparentemente casi todo el mundo!

Kara frunció el ceño, sintiéndose molesta. ¿Cómo era posible que la trataran de esa manera? Era verdad que una mujer como Lena podía intimidar en primera instancia, pero bastaba intercambiar unas palabras con ella para darse cuenta de lo interesante que era.

\- Yo creo que son estúpidos, ellos se lo pierden.

\- Y ellas. – completó Lena, en voz baja, como si no hubiera querido decirlo pero al final se le hubiera escapado inevitablemente.

Kara trastabilló y casi pisa a Lena.

\- Oh.

\- Nunca te lo había dicho… ¿te molesta? No es algo que vaya pregonando por ahí, pero si alguien me lo pregunta tampoco lo oculto, además no han sido demasiadas… experiencias con chicas, discúlpame si te incomodé -

\- Lena, ¡jamás te disculpes por eso! Por supuesto que no me molesta.

\- Te sentí un poco tensa.

\- Es que me tomó por sorpresa… oye, ¿ya te presenté a mi hermana? – bromeó.

\- ¡Kara! – exclamó Lena, dándole un golpe secó sobre el hombro.

La música terminó, para gusto de Kara, demasiado rápido, pero ella se quedó ahí sosteniendo a su amiga con la respiración ligeramente agitada, jadeos que dudaba tuvieran algo que ver con el esfuerzo físico de tres minutos. Lena seguía sonriendo.

\- Muchas gracias, fue un placer. – le dijo Kara.

\- Gracias a ti. – respondió la otra joven.

Kara se aclaró la garganta. La idea de que Lena también estuviera interesada en chicas revoloteaba en su cabeza.

\- Todavía no puedo creer que no haya filas de hombres y mujeres dispuestos a ofrecer todo para conquistarte. – le dijo, observándola fijamente.

\- Bueno, técnicamente lo tengo todo.

Kara negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

\- Sabes a qué me refiero.

La otra chica se encogió de hombros. Kara suspiró.

\- Por cierto, Alex me dijo que la próxima semana el DEO tendrá todo preparado para revisarte.

No estaba segura de por qué había insertado ese comentario de manera tan anticlimática, por decirlo de algún modo. Lena se mordió el labio inferior, y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Te confirmaré la fecha en cuanto Alex me la informe.

Lena se llevó una mano a la nuca e inclinó la cabeza mientras aplicaba un poco de presión sobre la parte trasera de su cuello. Kara supuso que el dolor de cabeza no había desaparecido del todo.

\- Déjame ayudarte con eso. Siéntate.

Se colocó detrás de ella en el sofá y empezó a aplicar presión sobre los músculos del cuello y hombros. Lena se relajó casi al instante y al cabo de un par de minutos se recargó sobre ella, como un sólido perdiendo consistencia a causa de los movimientos de las cálidas manos de Kara.

Estuvo varios minutos masajeando los músculos de Lena, al menos hasta que ya no fue posible hacerlo porque la muchacha cerró los ojos y se quedó aparentemente dormida sobre ella. Kara tuvo que detenerse en el momento que su espalda quedó presionada completamente sobre su pecho. De manera ausente, continuó acariciando su cuello en un movimiento que ya no era precisamente un masaje.

\- Gracias. – le dijo Lena, relajándose aún más sobre ella y dejándole saber que no se había quedado dormida.

A decir verdad, el aroma de Lena había conseguido sumergirla en una especie de nube, suspiró tan lánguidamente que se sorprendió cuando la respuesta inmediata de su cuerpo fue rodear a Lena con sus brazos en un gesto protector.

El cuerpo de Lena dio un salto pequeño y Kara estuvo a punto de ofrecerle disculpas por cruzar esa barrera, pero Lena se acurrucó más en su regazo y Kara tuvo la sensación, en ese momento, de que algo había cambiado. No supo exactamente qué, y la verdad es que estaba empezando a cansarse de analizar todo lo que Lena le provocaba, así que dejó que el sentimiento fluyera.

\- Tú también bailas bien. – le dijo Lena, colocando una mano sobre la suya y haciendo un movimiento de caricia con los dedos.

\- Gracias, me costó algunas fracturas de mis parejas de baile, pero aprendí.

\- Ouch, ¿hablas en serio?

\- Si.

\- ¿Cómo consigues controlar eso con las personas? Tu fuerza.

\- No estoy segura de poder explicártelo. ¿Pero todo el mundo podría lastimar a otra persona si se lo propone no? Funciona así, es cuestión de límites. Sólo tengo que ser un poco más cuidadosa que el resto de las personas.

\- Muchísimo más cuidadosa – observó Lena, y Kara rio.

\- Le rompí la nariz a varios cuando los besaba. Pero he aprendido.

\- ¡Eres un peligro!

Kara soltó una carcajada. Se quedaron en silencio. Lena tomó aire y se movió con un poco de inquietud.

\- ¿Kara? Tengo curiosidad. ¿Puedo preguntarte lo que sea?

\- Claro.

\- Cuando… ya sabes… estás con alguien, en la intimidad. ¿Es difícil controlar tu fuerza?

Hubo un silencio en el qué Kara se preguntó si estaba preguntando realmente eso. Se dio cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración y de que los latidos de su corazón empezaban a hacer cosas extrañas.

\- Estoy hablando de sexo. – le dijo Lena, como si la aclaración hubiera sido necesaria. – Pero no tienes que responder si te incomoda.

La curiosidad de su amiga por aprender los detalles de sus superpoderes era divertida, y hablar con ella de todo eso resultaba liberador, gratificante; además, sentía que se lo debía a Lena después de ocultarle tantas cosas acerca de quién era realmente. Pero ahora estaban en un terreno mucho más personal, y aunque la pregunta le sorprendió se dijo que tener ese tipo de conversaciones con su mejor amiga era el curso normal de las cosas, ¿para que estaban los amigos?

\- Bueno… - comenzó Kara, tomando aire y aclarándose la garganta de manera disimulada – Con Mon-El por ejemplo, no tenía que tener cuidado. Incluso… podía ir un poco más allá. Una vez azoté su cabeza contra el muro y ni siquiera se quejó. Hubo que reparar un agujero en la pared días después. Pero sabía que difícilmente podía lastimarlo.

\- Entonces… ¿no lo disfrutas tanto con un humano? – preguntó Lena, y su tono, por alguna razón, sonaba decepcionado.

\- ¡No dije eso! Sólo tengo que tener más cuidado. Por ejemplo, cuando estás jugando con un cachorrito no lo lastimas por accidente, a menos que en realidad quieras hacerlo.

\- ¿Nos estás comparando con cachorritos? Esto se está volviendo incómodo.

Kara soltó una risa.

\- No… sólo digo que… desde mi perspectiva, son más frágiles físicamente. Y que soy perfectamente consciente de mi fuerza, así que no hay manera de lastimarlos a menos que pierda la cabeza de manera MUY extrema.

\- Pero… tienes que reprimirte.

\- Creo que no se trata de reprimir, sólo tengo que saber… encauzarlo. En este momento, te estaría lastimando por abrazarte de esta manera. – le dijo Kara, apretando un poco sus brazos alrededor de Lena. – pero soy perfectamente consciente de los límites de tu cuerpo y sé hasta dónde puedo llegar, sin hacerte daño.

\- Creo que ya entendí. Aun así…

Kara sonrió. La curiosidad de Lena cuando se trataba de aprender algo, no tenía límites.

\- Vas a decirme que no pierdes un poco los estribos cuando… ¿estás sintiendo placer?

Gracias a Rao, Lena no podía ver el rostro encendido de rubor de Kara cuando le hizo esa pregunta. ¿Por qué últimamente parecía que la mayoría de sus conversaciones torcían el rumbo en algún momento?

\- Sí, pero…

\- Tu experiencia con Mon-El debió ser diferente que con cualquier otra persona… humano, quiero decir.

Se quedó en silencio. No se había detenido a analizarlo, pero era cierto. Si bien Mon-El no había sido su primera experiencia, era verdad que en el fondo de su mente siempre había existido esa preocupación de hacerle daño a alguna de sus parejas.

\- Ahora sí te estoy incomodando. – le dijo Lena cuando su silencio se prolongó.

\- Es un poco extraño tener esta conversación contigo, pero no es eso… sólo estaba pensando.

Suspiró y sintió a Lena relajarse en sus brazos.

\- ¿Lo extrañas?

Su amiga no necesitó decir su nombre para saber de quién estaba hablando.

\- Algunas veces, sí. Pero desde el principio las cosas fueron muy complicadas con él. Primero con su mentalidad, sus mentiras, no sabía escucharme… y después, no lo sé. Una vez escuché que es difícil que alguien más te rompa el corazón, la mayoría de las veces eres tú tratando de acomodar a alguien en donde sabes muy bien que no cabe. Sentía una conexión especial con él, me identificaba… traté de ignorar todo lo demás porque pensé que el hecho de que viniera de otro planeta, de que también hubiera perdido su hogar como yo, sería suficiente para estar juntos. No lo fue.

El tono de una llamada entrante al celular de Lena interrumpió su conversación. El nombre de James Olsen apareció en la pantalla, y una voz surgió del celular pronunciando el nombre para que Lena pudiera identificar quién era.

\- Es James-

Kara se incorporó un poco sin soltar a Lena para pasarle el aparato, pero Lena la detuvo.

\- No.

El tono de su amiga fue cortante y la rubia se sorprendió un poco.

\- Lo siento… es que… las cosas no están bien con él últimamente.

\- De acuerdo... – titubeó Kara.

\- Sé que los dos son amigos y que en algún momento también existió algo entre ustedes…

\- Oye, lo que sea que haya pasado entre él y yo… y contigo, ¿no tiene por qué interponerse en nuestra amistad o si?

Kara sintió a Lena respirar profundamente, como si hubiera dejado ir una preocupación en una exhalación.

\- No, claro que no. Me alegro.

\- Yo también.

\- A veces me pregunto por qué estaba con él… - continuó Lena, en un tono que sonaba incrédulo – La realidad es que… no estoy muy acostumbrada a que la gente se preocupe por mí, a tener amigos, alguien en quien confiar… James mostró interés y de un momento a otro estábamos saliendo. La mayoría del tiempo sentía que algo no encajaba. Soy un desastre en eso de las relaciones románticas.

\- Bienvenida al club.

Ambas rieron. El teléfono de Lena dejó de sonar, y se volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que Kara pudo identificar, sin temor a equivocarse, el ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Lena, que se había quedado completamente dormida tras un par de minutos.

 _"Escucha, no puede haber algo más que amistad entre Lena y yo, sería demasiado complicado."_ recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Alex. Sin embargo, mientras estaba ahí, con Lena entre sus brazos, absolutamente nada parecía complicado. Bailar con ella había resultado tan intuitivo y natural, que su corazón no dejaba de decirle con cada latido que esta batalla la tenía perdida, nada más y nada menos que con una Luthor, que lo único que había hecho era sonreírle y dejarla pasar a través de sus muros para ponerla a sus pies.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola!

Los dejo con la siguiente parte, espero que sea de su agrado como se está desarrollando la historia porque ya estamos un poco más allá de la mitad :)

Prometo que para la siguiente parte, compensaré la espera ;)

También me gustaría saber si quieren que Lena sufra otro poquito (porque pobrecita, denle un abrazo) ¿o ha sido suficiente?. Dependiendo de eso el contenido de la siguiente parte :)

Saludos!

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **PARTE V**

Una semana después, Alex se encontraba en su oficina del DEO analizando los resultados de los exámenes de Lena Luthor. Al menos eso intentaba, porque su hermana enfundada en el traje de Supergirl no dejaba de caminar frente a ella.

\- Supergirl, detente.

\- Lo siento.

\- Basta.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Estás distrayéndome y terminarás por ponerme nerviosa a mí también.

\- No me di cuenta.

\- Llevas media hora así. Caminando como si fueras un animal salvaje enjaulado.

\- Alex, tengo un problema. – le dijo, mientras se sentaba frente a ella luciendo realmente preocupada.

\- Yo tengo que revisar los resultados de los estudios de Lena, y tú caminando de aquí para allá no ayudas mucho.

Supergirl se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. Alex suspiró y se recargó en la silla mientras observaba a su hermana.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No voy a tener los resultados de sus estudios en este momento.

\- No es eso... bueno sí, es una de mis preocupaciones. Pero hay algo más.

\- No me digas que los ataques de pánico de Lena no han cedido…

\- No, tampoco es eso. Afortunadamente no ha vuelto a tenerlos desde que se está quedando conmigo.

La mayor de las Danvers se cruzó de brazos e inclinó la cabeza, invitándola a que continuara.

\- Sucede que… eso de mantener al margen mis sentimientos por Lena... no está funcionando del todo.

Alex apretó la mandíbula para contener la risa que le causaba observar la expresión casi infantil de su hermana, la mirada de angustia, los labios apretados y el tono avergonzado por haber fracasado en algo que había asegurado poder lograr.

\- Kara...

\- Por favor no digas "Te lo dije". Pero las cosas se han vuelto… difíciles en estos días que he estado pasando con ella.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- ¿En qué sentido? ¡En todos!

Alex ladeó la cabeza.

\- Déjame adivinar, acabas de descubrir que la rutina viviendo con Lena es algo que podrías hacer más tiempo del que habías imaginado. No lo sé… tal vez desayunar con ella, conversar, llegar a casa y saber que ella estará ahí. ¿Vas a decirme que eso es un problema y que es difícil? A mí me parece algo totalmente opuesto. Pero eso es algo que no podemos discutir aquí. ¿Nos vemos hoy en mi apartamento?

Kara se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

\- Te veré más tarde entonces.

\- ¿Qué hay de los resultados?

\- Tardaré un par de días... no quisiera adelantar nada ahora.

\- ¿Pero crees que pueda volver a ver?

\- Kara, aún no lo sé. Tendrás que darme un par de días. La lesión fue grave, pero necesito asegurarme que no hay lesión en el nervio óptico.

Kara asintió y se movió nerviosa en su lugar.

\- Entonces, voy a... - titubeó, señalando al cuarto contiguo y poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Ver a Lena? Adelante. - Le respondió Alex con una sonrisa, señalando la puerta de manera condescendiente.

La heroína apretó los labios y los curvó, sonriendo incómodamente, mientras salía con cara de no saber qué estaba haciendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Hey.

Lena levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Kara y una sonrisa apareció gradualmente en su rostro.

\- Hey. - le respondió.

La rubia cerró la puerta y entró con paso lento a la habitación de paredes blancas y mobiliario similar al de un consultorio médico. Lena estaba sentada sobre una especie de camilla y balanceaba los pies de atrás hacia adelante, quizá de manera inconsciente. Llevaba puesta una bata blanca de algodón y sólo eso. El cabello suelto y la ausencia de maquillaje la hacían parecer mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era, tenía un aspecto frágil que solo era acentuado por la mirada dirigida a ningún lugar y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí… Estaba a punto de vestirme hasta que me di cuenta de que no sé en dónde está mi ropa. - le dijo, mientras se encogía de hombros y suspiró. - ¿Podrías ayudarme? Hace mucho frío aquí.

Kara observó a su alrededor, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

\- Claro. - Su voz le pareció más aguda de lo normal.

Encontró la ropa de Lena sobre un sofá, estaba cuidadosamente doblada y acomodada, así que la tomó para entregársela mientras se esforzaba para no observar la ropa interior que estaba encima de las demás prendas. La colocó sobre su regazo y dio un paso hacia atrás observando a Lena.

\- Necesitas... - señaló la ropa y se dio un golpe en la cabeza de manera imaginaria, sabiendo que Lena no podía observar sus movimientos. - ¿ayuda para vestirte?

Lo que Lena tampoco podía observar era su evidente sonrojo y el movimiento de sus manos apretadas una contra la otra, algo que al menos para Kara era un alivio. Durante los días que había pasado con ella, ni una sola vez su amiga le había pedido ayuda para vestirse, lo que resultaba en ocasiones en una Lena Luthor vestida de colores que no combinaban en absoluto, o alguna prenda puesta al revés. Atrás habían quedado los glamorosos vestidos porque trabajando desde casa era algo innecesario, así que últimamente Lena optaba por ropa mucho más casual y fácil de ponerse. Kara encontraba curiosamente cautivador ver a Lena vestida con ropa deportiva holgada, o jeans y alguna camiseta de estampados como la leyenda "Así me desperté". Pensó en decirle que no la consideraba el tipo de persona que usara ese tipo de ropa, pero recordó la camiseta con el emblema de la Casa de El en rosa, y decidió guardarse su comentario.

\- No, gracias... ¿Podrías decirme si lo puedo hacer aquí? No sé exactamente en dónde estoy. Qué tal si es una de esas habitaciones con enormes ventanas transparentes y me pongo a dar un espectáculo. - Lena sonrió divertida. Después inclinó la cabeza un tanto cohibida en señal de haberse arrepentido de lo que acababa de decir aunque en realidad no estaba ofendiendo a nadie, así que Kara no entendió el débil tono rosado que apareció en las mejillas de la otra muchacha. ¿Lena dando un espectáculo? La imaginación de Kara voló muy lejos y se sorprendió a sí misma mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- ¿Kara?

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿No es una habitación de ventanas transparentes verdad?

\- ¡Ah! No. Para nada, es seguro, puedes vestirte. Dame un minuto.

Acercó un banquillo para que pudiera bajar y movió una mampara que se encontraba en un extremo para darle privacidad.

\- Listo. Aquí hay un banco. – le dijo, tocando uno de sus pies y moviéndolo un poco para que pudiera sentir el mueble – puedes bajar, es pequeño y de un solo nivel. Y acomodé una mampara para darte privacidad en caso de que alguien entre – continuó, tomando la mano de Lena y estirándola para que sintiera la mampara.

\- Gracias.

Lena empezó a vestirse en silencio mientras Kara esperaba sentada en una silla de metal en un extremo de la habitación.

\- ¿Kara?

-¿Si?

\- Perdón pero… ¿podrías ayudarme con el sostén? Algo se atoró, y se me complica con un solo brazo.

\- ¡Claro! – intentó que su tono fuera natural pero le salió más agudo de lo normal y curiosamente entusiasmado.

Rodeó la mampara y lo primero que hizo fue tratar de NO observar el cuerpo de Lena a pesar de que se había dicho que se concentraría sólo en la tarea solicitada. Su amiga se había acomodado la prenda de vestir pero uno de los broches estaba claramente atorado, enredado en la misma tela. Fácilmente hubiera podido aprovecharse de la situación porque Lena no podía verla, deleitarse con la vista de sus pechos parcialmente descubiertos… _¡Deja de mirar!_ Pensó Kara, su vocecita interior tenía un tono molesto y recriminatorio que se dijo que merecía. Sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance, tragó saliva y se movió para situarse detrás de ella, sin dejar de pensar que era la primera vez que veía tanta piel descubierta de su amiga, tenía que ser cierto que hacía frío porque podía notar su piel erizada por la temperatura… _¡Basta!_ , regresó la voz. Ella nunca sentía frío, la única manera de conseguir que la piel se le erizara era por sus emociones. La espalda de Lena se veía tan blanca y suave que no parecía real, a pesar de que tenía algunos moretones a causa del accidente que aún no desaparecían del todo. Kara frunció los labios, deseando de alguna manera aliviar el dolor de Lena, prometerle que estaría a salvo. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que existían límites y tenía que confiar en la capacidad de Lena para cuidar de sí misma, aún en la situación en la que se encontraba. Suspiró y tomó los bordes del sostén para abrochar la prenda, las manos le temblaron ligeramente cuando sus nudillos entraron en contacto con la espalda desnuda de su amiga y la rozaron ligeramente de manera inevitable. Kara sintió que la piel se le erizaba, y gracias a su super oído escuchó un compás fuera de ritmo en el corazón de Lena, un ligero desequilibrio, como un músico de jazz novato perdiendo el swing.

\- Ya está.

\- Gracias.

Se dijo que era su imaginación cuando el tono de voz de ambas le pareció un poco ahogado en nerviosismo.

Kara apenas estaba llegando otra vez a la silla en donde estaba sentada, cuando escuchó una exclamación de Lena. Se desplazó como un relámpago hacia ella y la sostuvo justo antes de que golpeara el suelo: se había tropezado con la mampara. La sujetó de la cintura para enderezarla mientras la observaba atentamente asegurándose de que estaba bien. Era obvio que estaba bien, y también que no llevaba ninguna blusa encima. La cercanía era tanta que podía percibir su aroma y sentir su aliento cosquilleando su cuello. Pasó saliva con dificultad y se preguntó si Lena se percataba que el corazón le estaba empezando a latir sin control. Intentó calmarse, intentó respirar con normalidad, intentó ignorar el calor que le recorrió el cuerpo en una oleada imparable, pero fue incapaz de contener todo y terminó por sucumbir a las sensaciones como quizá lo haría alguien que ha caído en el océano en medio de una tormenta. La aferró un poco más y Lena soltó una especie de suspiro que tan sólo consiguió acelerarle más el pulso. Kara ladeó un poco la cabeza y la observó. Era imposible que Lena no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en ese instante, pues tenía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Kara, los ojos cerrados, aunque los párpados le temblaban ligeramente, y los labios entreabiertos que se humedeció nerviosamente con la lengua. Kara hizo lo mismo, como saboreando anticipadamente lo que parecía inevitable, era como si se estuviera derritiendo lentamente.

-Estás... ¿volando? - le dijo Lena. La voz le temblaba ligeramente.

Era cierto. Sus pies no tocaban el suelo como por unos treinta centímetros, y levitaba apaciblemente por encima del piso, por lo tanto también Lena se hallaba suspendida en el aire porque la sujetaba con suficiente firmeza de la cintura. Cuando se agachó para observar tal cosa, su nariz rozó suavemente la de Lena y la respiración de ambas tembló. _Rao._ Sólo bastaba un pequeño movimiento para eliminar la poca distancia que las separaba y... Kara se mordió el labio inferior y terminó depositándola sobre el suelo con suavidad, la liberó de la cintura y dio un paso hacia atrás, poniendo fin de manera súbita al momento. Ahora tenía la boca seca y un sentimiento de arrepentimiento en el pecho, aunque no tenía claro si era por dejarse llevar o dejar escapar el momento.

-Alex dice que en un par de días tendrá un diagnóstico después de analizar los resultados.

Así, como si nada, sepultó lo que acababa de suceder. Lena asintió nerviosamente sin decir una palabra, y Kara tampoco sabía qué hacer, así que el silencio se extendió por varios segundos tormentosos, hasta que Kara decidió moverse porque Lena en sujetador frente a ella no estaba haciendo nada para calmarla.

\- Aquí tienes. – le dijo con un tono neutral que se esforzó por conseguir, mientras le entregaba la blusa a Lena para que terminara de vestirse.

\- Gracias.

Kara bajó la mirada, incómoda, preguntándose qué es lo que iba a hacer para conservar el control de ahora en adelante. Otra vez era como tratar de mantener al margen sus super poderes en un mundo donde todo lo que tocaba podía derribarse con la misma facilidad que un castillo de naipes. Excepto que ahora se trataba de sus sentimientos por Lena, y su amistad con ella. No quería actuar, quería dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, pero últimamente eso resultaba cada vez más complicado, y tenía miedo de hacer algo mal y arrasar con la amistad que le había llevado años construir con la otra joven. Lena viviendo temporalmente en su departamento había sido una idea magnífica y terrible al mismo tiempo.

Alex tenía razón, compartir con Lena el tiempo libre había conseguido abrirle los ojos a lo que podía ser su vida al lado de su mejor amiga. Cenar juntas, conversar hasta altas horas de la noche y quedarse dormidas en el sofá sólo para despertar al día siguiente maldiciendo lo tarde que era para que Kara se presentara en su trabajo, o Lena tuviera una conferencia telefónica con inversionistas. Escuchar a Lena hablar de entrelazamiento cuántico y fotones mientras ella devoraba la cena en turno, o que la joven mujer le preguntara cuántas lunas tenía Kriptón, sus nombres y las leyendas que existían para cada una de ellas. Hablar de su planeta perdido a veces era doloroso, pero había algo en la manera en que Lena lo preguntaba que despertaba un sentimiento de nostalgia y añoranza que lograba dejar a Kara con una sonrisa en el rostro. Quizá era la manera en la que la otra joven exploraba con curiosidad cada detalle que Kara pudiera darle, y el entusiasmo, sorpresa y admiración en la expresión de su rostro cada vez que Kara respondía una pregunta, algo que le causaba orgullo al decirle tanto de lo que alguna vez había sido su hogar. Sentía que compartir su identidad como kriptoniana la volvía un poco más… ella.

Todo eso era genial, pero también estaba la parte tortuosa porque un solo baño se convirtió en un pequeño inconveniente cuando Kara descubrió lo complicado que era no toparse con Lena Luthor envuelta en una toalla, con el cabello y la piel húmedos cada vez que se bañaba, situación que se repitió en más de una ocasión dejándola con el corazón palpitante y un _"Rao bendito"_ a punto de escapársele de los labios. También estaba la manera en la que Lena se empeñaba en permanecer despierta cada vez que Supergirl tenía que salir volando durante la noche por alguna emergencia que ameritaba su presencia, algo que la hacía sentir culpable sin importar que Lena le asegurara que de cualquier manera, siempre había sufrido de insomnio. Aun así, una parte de ella se alegraba cada vez que pensaba en el hecho de que ella la esperaba sin importar la hora.

Y después, pero no menos importantes, estaban los detalles. Esos que no puedes notar hasta que convives con alguien a ese nivel, como la manera en que Lena tarareaba alguna canción mientras acomodaba con extremo cuidado los platos en la mesa para cenar (Kara había tenido que ordenar todo por categorías para que ella pudiera encontrar sin dificultad algún utensilio en la cocina), o la forma en que Lena comía todo a pequeñas mordidas en contraste con Kara, que siempre parecía estar en algún concurso para saber cuánta cantidad de comida era capaz de engullir de una sola vez.

 _Por Rao y todas las lunas de Kripton_ , ¿en qué momento había caído tan profundo en ese universo infinito de sus sentimientos por Lena?

Finalmente, alguien llamó a la puerta sobresaltándolas. Alexandra Danvers asomó la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes unos minutos? – les preguntó, observándolas.

Ambas asistieron.

\- Es delicado, pero he estado pensando en algo.

Kara la observó con atención y la invitó a que continuara.

\- Kara, cuando tú te lesionas, gracias a tus superpoderes tus células se regeneran de manera casi automática.

\- Si… - le dijo Kara - ¿qué hay con eso?

\- Bueno, cuando el nervio óptico de un ser humano sufre daño, es prácticamente imposible lograr que se regenere, sigue siendo objeto de investigación porque no sucede lo mismo con otro tipo de tejidos en los humanos. Así que… me gustaría analizar a detalle cómo funciona tu vista, si en el peor de los escenarios Lena tuviera algún daño irreversible, tu fisiología podría ayudarnos a buscar alguna solución.

\- Claro que sí. Puedes hacerlo. – respondió Kara sin dudarlo un segundo.

Alex asintió, aunque de manera cautelosa.

\- ¿Alex? – intervino Lena - ¿cómo piensas detallar el proceso de regeneración en algo que no está dañado? Me refiero a Kara, su visión está perfectamente bien… no hay manera de saber los mecanismos que actúan para reparar un posible daño en sus ojos, a menos que-

\- Sufra una lesión y después se regenere. – completó Kara. – Tendrían que hacer algo para dañar el nervio y después-

\- Eso es todo, no podemos hacerlo. – les dijo Lena tajantemente.

\- Nada me va a pasar. – argumentó Kara, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Kara, puede ser peligroso. – le dijo la joven de ojos verdes - En un ser humano el nervio óptico no se regenera como otros tejidos del cuerpo, es por eso que un daño en el mismo no se puede reparar así como así. Tal vez te puedas recuperar de una fractura, una herida o una contusión, ¿pero una lesión en los ojos? No hay manera de saberlo. Eso sin mencionar que de alguna manera tendríamos que privarte de tus poderes para poder realizar el procedimiento.

\- Sigo sin ver el problema, háganlo. Me he recuperado antes de lesiones que una persona normal no sobreviviría, esto no tiene por qué ser la excepción.

\- No sabemos si esto será igual Kara, existe un riesgo.

\- Lo asumo.

\- Yo no quiero que lo hagan. – intervino Lena, y Kara la observó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pues yo sí.

\- De acuerdo, basta. – Interrumpió Alex – Necesito el consentimiento de ambas.

\- Kara, escúchame. Si las cosas no salen bien no solo te estamos perjudicando a ti, ¿qué hay de todas las personas que proteges?

La kriptoniana apretó los labios. Su hermana la observó con expresión seria.

\- Aún existe la posibilidad de que no sea necesario llegar a ese extremo. – Intervino Alex - Les avisaré en cuanto tenga el diagnóstico.

\- Gracias Alex. – Respondió Lena – Y por favor, busca otra opción… con toda la tecnología que tienen disponible en el DEO seguramente la hay.

Kara se cruzó de brazos y exhaló de manera molesta, aunque también sabía que tenían razón. Era demasiado arriesgado y no podía dejar de pensar si la seguridad de miles, o millones de personas, valían más que el bienestar de Lena. Esperaba nunca tener que tener que tomar esa decisión en un asunto de vida o muerte.

\- De acuerdo… ya hay un auto esperando a Lena en el estacionamiento. - les dijo Alex, haciendo una pausa para observarlas de manera alternativa.

Kara se acercó para guiar a Lena colocando una mano sobre su brazo, pero el movimiento de Lena para alejarse de ella fue tan obvio que Alex se atrevió a intervenir.

\- Te acompaño. - le dijo Alex, observando a Kara con cara de estarle reprochando algo y también de no entender ese rechazo tan repentino por parte de Lena.

La rubia bajó la mirada, avergonzada, sintiendo que acababa de arruinar algo aunque no estaba segura de qué. Se quedó ahí de pie sin saber que hacer mientras su hermana y Lena abandonaban el cuarto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Voy a seguir estudiando tu caso para buscar otras alternativas. - comentó Alex a Lena, una vez que estuvieron en el elevador.

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó preocupada. - Los estudios pueden causar mareos o cansancio, es normal.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

Alex asintió con la cabeza y tomó aire, dándose valor para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

\- ¿Todo bien con Kara?

\- No sé a qué te refieres.

\- Las noté un poco tensas ahí adentro.

Lena se mordió el labio inferior.

\- ¿No estarían discutiendo otra vez el tema de su identidad?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Eso está resuelto.

\- Bien.

La campanilla del ascensor sonó, indicándoles que estaban en el sótano del estacionamiento. Alex volvió a tomar a Lena del brazo y la condujo por otro pasillo.

\- Si quieres hablar acerca de algo... que no puedas hablar con ella, adelante. - le dijo.

Lena agachó la cabeza y parecía estar debatiéndose entre decir algo o no.

Alex sabía que no iba a ser una tarea sencilla. Intentar que Lena aclarara sus sentimientos y confiara en ella, era casi tan complicado como hacer que su hermana dejara de creer que todos eran bondadosos.

\- Gracias.

Alex tomó aire y lo exhaló lentamente. Esto iba a ser más complicado de lo que había pensado. Al igual que con el diagnóstico de Lena, no quería adelantarse acerca de lo que Lena sentía por su hermana, a pesar de que apostaría que no era sólo amistad. No había manera de que la forma en la que se comportaba Lena alrededor de Kara fuera motivada por simple amistad. Siempre había considerado a Lena una persona hermética, alguien cuyos sentimientos eran difíciles de descifrar porque estaban resguardados bajo capas y capas de aparente frialdad.

Finalmente, llegaron hasta la camioneta que esperaba a Lena y la muchacha subió sin decir una palabra.

Justo cuando Alex se resignó a que Lena se fuera sin hablar del tema, la joven Directora Ejecutiva le ordenó al chofer que se detuviera. La mayor de las Danvers se acercó al auto para saber que pasaba.

\- Alex… - titubeó Lena - ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

\- Dime…

La muchacha bajó del automóvil con ayuda de Alex, y se alejó un poco para hablar en privado con ella.

\- Sé que el DEO está a cargo de las reparaciones en mi departamento, después de lo que pasó con Supergirl…

\- Es correcto.

\- Pero ya pasó una semana de todo ese asunto con Amy.

\- Así es, para ser sincera, las reparaciones no están en la lista de prioridades del DEO, sabemos que has estado con Kara…

\- ¿Podrías ponerlo en la lista de prioridades? Quisiera regresar cuanto antes.

Alex se quedó en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

\- Veré que puedo hacer, claro.

\- Sé que el DEO debe de tener asuntos mucho más importantes que reparar una ventana y la estructura del departamento de Lena Luthor, pero… creo que lo más conveniente es regresar cuanto antes a mi rutina. Y no quiero ser una molestia para Kara.

\- Sabes que Kara lo hace de todo corazón.

\- Kara hace todo de corazón, pero no quiero aprovecharme de eso…

\- Dudo que representes una molestia para ella.

\- Es lo mismo que me ha dicho en incontables ocasiones pero…

\- Lena… ¿algo te está molestando?

\- ¡No! Por supuesto que no, es solo que… creo que es lo mejor, para ambas. No puedo acostumbrarme a tener su compañía todo el tiempo.

Alex encogió los ojos.

\- Claro, eventualmente cada quien tendrá que retomar el ritmo normal de sus vidas.

\- Exacto, no puedo depender de ella siempre.

\- Hasta donde sé eres bastante independiente, Kara no es tu niñera. ¿Y por qué estoy tratando de convencerte que pases más tiempo con mi hermana? Mira, yo mejor que nadie sé que sus hábitos pueden sacar de balance a cualquier persona. Come como un ejército, puede levitar cuando duerme, está aprendiendo a cocinar, y su afición al cine clásico y musicales puede resultar apabullante.

Lena sonrió.

\- No lo malinterpretes, ella no está haciendo nada mal. Es… - la muchacha exhaló como si estuviera soportando una carga muy pesada – el problema soy yo.

\- No entiendo.

\- Escucha, si esto va a ser permanente… mi ceguera… tengo que aprender a sobrellevarlo sola, y no quiero que Kara sienta que tiene la obligación de estar conmigo.

\- Dime que en realidad no piensas eso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que Kara está contigo por obligación.

\- Conoces a Kara, es posible que se sienta responsable…

\- No, Lena. Por todos los cielos, jamás he visto a Kara tan genuinamente dedicada a alguien como contigo. Esa niña te adora, y si vas a decirme que todo lo que hace por ti es motivado por obligación o culpa, voy a tener que dudar que eres una de las personas más inteligentes en este planeta.

\- ¿Entonces por qué?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- ¿Por qué se empeña en ayudarme?

En verdad, Alex dudaba que en algún momento de su vida fuera a conocer una relación en donde las dos personas se hubieran enamorado de manera tan gradual, espontánea e inevitable, solo para no querer aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque hasta cierto punto entendía que ninguna de las dos se habían afrontado a una situación así antes, mucho menos Lena, que había pasado su vida entera en un ambiente familiar hostil donde su madre la manipulaba, y su hermano había perdido la razón. Cuando creces rodeada de ese tipo de sentimientos te cuesta asimilar que alguien pueda mostrar algún interés en ti, un interés que no esté motivado por algo tan auténtico, como amistad, o amor.

\- Estoy segura de que Kara puede responderte eso mejor que yo.

\- Esto no es justo para mí, no está bien, ¿qué va a pasar cuando decida que está cansada de estar a mi lado?

Alex se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba empezando a entender lo que sucedía, pero no quería decirle de una vez por todas que se dejara de tonterías.

\- Déjate de tonterías. – Bueno… quizá si quería. – Soy su hermana, te aseguro que su voluntad es de acero, y la única manera para conseguir que se aleje de ti es que tú se lo pidas o que pierdas la razón y decidas volar este planeta en mil pedazos, que para el tiempo que tengo de conocerte, sé que no va a suceder. Veré que puedo hacer con las reparaciones, pero voy a pedirte que hables con Kara y le digas lo que acabas de decirme, porque no voy a ser yo quien le tenga que explicar las razones por las que te quieres alejar de ella.

Lena Luthor frunció el ceño y se irguió de manera casi desafiante. Aunque Alex había utilizado su tono más estricto, firme e incluso intimidatorio (uno que generalmente ponía a temblar a Winn) Lena no se atemorizó en absoluto.

\- Hablaré con ella.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras Alex observaba a Lena. Tenía la barbilla levantada y los labios apretados formando una fina línea recta. Alex no sabía que le sorprendía más, la testarudez de Kara o la de Lena.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Adiós, Alex.

\- Cuídate.

Sin decir nada más, la joven volvió a subir al auto y finalmente se marchó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Algunas horas después, Alex abrió la puerta, sonriente, con una cerveza en la mano y sin esperar que un remolino llamado Kara entrara a su apartamento.

\- Alex, no tengo idea de lo que está pasando, lo arruiné. TODO es un desastre, no sé qué voy a hacer. A estas alturas Lena debe pensar que estoy loca, que soy estúpida y que no quiere volver a verme ¡jamás!

A Alex se le borró la sonrisa del rostro y la observó con el ceño fruncido. Su hermana caminaba de un lado a otro con aire desesperado.

\- Perdón pero necesito más detalles para saber por qué llegaste a esas conclusiones. ¿Hablaste con Lena?

Con las manos sobre la cintura y cara de no querer ser quien era en ese momento, Kara confesó lo que había hecho.

\- Después del DEO no la he vuelto a ver. El problema es que casi la beso.

\- Vaya… por eso estaban tan raras en el DEO. – comentó, de cierta manera aliviada de que su confrontación con la menor de los Luthor no hubiera tenido consecuencias negativas. Al menos, no todavía.

\- ¿Yo estaba rara? – Preguntó señalándose a ella misma - ¿Lena te dijo algo? Oh Rao… ¿me odia? Lo entendería.

\- Kara, Lena no me dijo nada. Y dudo que te odie.

\- ¿Mencionó algo? – preguntó la rubia, sentándose desgarbadamente en uno de los sofás.

\- Nada acerca del casi beso.

Kara se llevó ambas manos a la cara, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

\- No sé qué hacer. Además, ¿te había dicho que también le interesan las mujeres?

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Kara se quedó con la boca abierta, observando fijamente a Alex, que tan sólo se encogió de hombros y alzó las cejas.

\- Vamos por partes, ¿estás segura de lo que sientes?

Le preguntó Alex, sentándose a un costado y pasando un brazo por su espalda para atraerla hacia sí. Kara asintió.

\- Tienes que decírselo.

\- Pero...

\- Kara, escúchame. Creo que ella siente lo mismo por ti.

La mirada estupefacta de su hermana le resultó divertida.

\- Pero no puedo arriesgar…

\- Sí puedes. Si te guardas esto – le dijo, señalando su pecho – no va ser bueno para ninguna de las dos. Y si Lena no te correspondiera, de cualquier manera necesitas ser sincera con ella. Lo que sientes por ella es el tipo de sentimiento que tarde o temprano sale a la luz. Hoy estuviste a punto de besarla. – Finalizó, para probar su punto.

Kara se refugió en sus brazos y Alex supo que pocas veces la había visto tan vulnerable.

\- Yo voy a estar aquí si las cosas no salen bien.

\- ¿Por qué piensas que puede sentir lo mismo por mí? – preguntó Kara.

\- Porque no se le ocurrió otra manera de agradecerte que inundar tu oficina con flores, porque contrató un servicio de catering que incluyera gyozas en sus platillos, porque compró CatCo sabiendo que estarías a su lado para ayudarle a dirigirla, porque no he visto que le sonría a nadie como te sonríe a ti cada vez que estás con ella, por Dios, nadie consigue ponerla así de contenta.

\- Ok, entiendo tu punto... Lena puede ser un poco exagerada, excéntrica para dar muestras de cariño a sus amigos.

\- Lena no es lo que yo llamaría una persona extremadamente expresiva de sus sentimientos, no sabe muy bien cómo hacerlo y termina con excentricidades como comprar compañías enteras por setecientos cincuenta millones de dólares ¿pero cuando se trata de ti? Es un manojo de emociones. Kara, dime que encuentras todo eso ligeramente más allá de los límites de una amistad.

\- Tal vez... ¿un poco?

-¿Y todavía lo dudas? Me rindo. Eres tan necia como ella.

\- ¿Te dijo algo? - insistió Kara con tono sospechoso.

\- Piensa que estás con ella por culpa y obligación.

\- ¿Qué? Eso no… ¡argh! Le he dicho miles de veces-

\- Esa frustración que estás sintiendo es justo lo que yo siento cada vez que tocamos el tema de tus sentimientos hacia ella, así que por favor resuelve esto de una vez por todas. Esa mujer tiene serios problemas cuando alguien le demuestra afecto, supongo que no es sencillo confiar en las personas cuando la mayoría de las veces se han aprovechado de ti, o te han utilizado, pero Lena confía en ti y sólo necesita un empujoncito para caer en tus brazos.

Kara sonrió, y fue un alivio no escucharla elaborar algún pretexto para decir que no la quería en sus brazos. Su hermana suspiró y la rubia se acurrucó más en su regazo.

\- Además, puede ser que tenga buenas noticias referentes a las pruebas que le hicimos hoy.

La rubia dio un respingo y observó a su hermana mientras abría mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Es en serio?

\- Puede ser, hoy descubrí algunas cosas que pueden ser buena señal. Aún necesito estar segura, no se lo comentes todavía.

El rostro de felicidad de Kara consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Alex. La muchacha hizo una señal con los dedos sobre su boca aparentando cerrar herméticamente sus labios.

\- Mis labios están sellados. - le dijo.

\- Muy bien. Aunque espero que no para besar a Lena.

\- ¡Alex!

El golpe que le dio en el hombro le dolió un poco más de lo que debería.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que no lo has imaginado alguna vez?

\- Quizá. Últimamente. En alguna ocasión. – respondió Kara, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

\- A veces eres tan mala para ocultar lo que estás pensando…

Kara empezó a sonrojarse.

\- ¡Y seguro no solo has fantaseado con besarla!

\- ¡Déjame en paz! – exclamó Kara, cada vez más sonrojada.

\- Sabes… existe este libro que una vez Maggie me recomendó… educativo. Informativo. Muy explícito. Debo tenerlo en algún lugar. Sería de gran ayuda, aunque nada te va a preparar para lo que se siente cuando-

\- No no no la la la lalalaaa. – empezó Kara, cubriéndose los oídos y tarareando sin ton ni son.

Parecía que el sonrojo de Kara estaba a punto de causar una especie de explosión con la energía de varios soles. Alex empezó a reír de manera burlona, como sólo sabe hacerlo una hermana mayor ante la diversión que implica irritar a tu hermana menor sólo porque sí.

\- Voy a deshacerme de algunas botellas de vino de tu reserva. – observó Kara, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y caminando hacia donde Kara sabía que las almacenaba. – Oooh… ¡y hay un escondite nuevo! – agregó, cuando gracias a su visión de rayos x pudo identificar una pequeña cava en donde antes no la había.

\- ¡No te atrevas! – le gritó Alex, yéndose detrás de ella mientras Kara reía a carcajadas.


	6. Chapter 6

Aunque parezca repetitivo gracias por sus comentarios, los dejo con la siguiente parte de la historia esperando que sea de su agrado y que me dejen su opinión (:

Ya no quieren ver sufrir a Lena y lo entiendo, no he visto la última temporada de la serie pero más o menos me mantengo al tanto de lo que pasa y me siento indignada por lo que le están haciendo al personaje, pero no lo voy a discutir aquí porque me llevaría horas jajaj

OK, aquí está la continuación de esta historia, espero que la disfruten, todavía nos quedan un par de capítulos más:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **PARTE VI.**

\- Hola.

Lena no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Kara. Al principio (y suponía que era en parte por los medicamentos que le administraba Amy) era complicado mantener la ansiedad bajo control, una lucha constante y agotadora contra el miedo, que por lo general terminaba perdiendo. Escuchar a Kara conseguía calmarla, concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la angustia de la oscuridad, de no saber si sería para siempre, y la ponía a flote con la certeza de que ella se encontraba a su lado. Era cierto que la oscuridad seguía ahí, pero al menos ya no se encontraba sola.

De todas las cosas que en algún momento imaginó que le podían suceder (y la lista era larga), perder la vista no había estado en sus planes. ¿Atentados contra su vida? Claro. ¿Secuestros? Muy posiblemente. ¿Ser manipulada por su familia? Totalmente. Pero ser privada del sentido de la vista la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, y estaba de más decir que era como estar en una pesadilla todo el tiempo. Lo raro era, que a veces la oscuridad no era total. De vez en cuando su cerebro la regalaba una especie de destello colorido, pero era sólo eso, colores sin forma definida, azules, marrones, violetas, y era curioso pero la voz de Kara era como una luz sutil en su campo de visión, algo que estaba en todos lados pero era imposible de tocarse. Por eso sonreía al escucharla, porque le daba tranquilidad, era un respiro en medio de la pesadilla.

Sin embargo, en ese momento la voz de Kara tenía una inflexión que no le había escuchado antes, o quizá sí pero nunca había puesto especial atención. Identificar las emociones en su voz cuando no podía tener como referencia las expresiones de su rostro era difícil, pero estaba mejorando. Suponía que era una especie de nerviosismo o inseguridad lo que predominaba en su voz.

\- Hola.

Le respondió y hubo un silencio incómodo, Lena no quería pensar demasiado en las causas. A veces no le gustaban mucho los silencios de Kara porque le era imposible saber la manera en que la rubia la observaba, y eso la frustraba. Después de todo, ella estaba tratando de ignorar lo que había sucedido horas antes y había conseguido convencerse de que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Que lo había malinterpretado, que Kara nunca había estado a punto de besarla y que ella no lo había deseado tanto en ningún otro momento. Pero la cercanía de su cuerpo, la calidez de sus brazos y su aliento tibio acariciando su rostro habían sido tan reales que cada vez que lo recordaba era como estar ahí otra vez.

\- Traje algo para distraernos.

\- ¿Si?

\- Es un ajedrez, las piezas tienen marcas sensibles al tacto y el tablero tiene algunas perforaciones para que embonen y puedas hacer los movimientos sin tirar el resto de las piezas.

Lena sonrió otra vez. Los esfuerzos de Kara para mantenerla alejada de pensamientos deprimentes la hacían sentir una calidez especial en el corazón.

\- Genial. - le respondió, y escuchó a la rubia exhalar como si se sintiera aliviada y contenta al mismo tiempo.

No hablaron mucho después de eso. Se enfrascaron en el juego y Lena descubrió que Kara era mucho más hábil de lo que decía ser. En algún momento se preguntó si no la había dejado ganar la primera partida, pero no pudo identificar hipocresía en la exclamación de Kara cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido.

\- P-pero... ¿cómo?

La imagen de Kara con la mirada confundida apareció en su mente, divirtiéndola.

\- Necesita más práctica Señorita Danvers. Y ahora entiendo perfectamente la expresión de que cuando eres bueno en algo, puedes hacerlo hasta con los ojos cerrados.

\- Vamos a hacer esto más interesante. – le dijo Kara en un tono pícaro, y Lena alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Como el strip póker pero con ajedrez? ¿Por prendas? No es justo, ¿cuál es el punto si no te puedo ver?

Cuando haces una broma que puede parecer fuera de lugar existe un segundo en el que el corazón te da un salto y deseas no haber abierto la boca ni por accidente. Eso fue exactamente lo que sintió Lena cuando el silencio de Kara se prolongó más de lo debido. Ese silencio que la hacía sentir insegura acerca de lo que Kara pensaba de ella, quizá había cruzado una línea que deseaba que no estuviera ahí.

\- ¿Yo sólo estaba pensando en apostar comida y tú en quitarme la ropa? ¡Tu mente perversa no tiene límites! – le respondió Kara.

Había alegría en el tono de su voz. Así que Lena entendió que la broma había sido bien recibida y la preocupación se esfumó. ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar con esos comentarios sin que Kara se incomodara? Era como caminar en un lago congelado sin saber si el siguiente paso la hundiría irremediablemente en la frialdad de su amiga. Pero coquetear era algo que también podía hacer con los ojos cerrados, era divertido e inofensivo. Al menos siempre lo había sido para ella, un simple jugueteo que conducía a dónde Lena quería que condujera, y en este caso se sorprendió un poco cuando no supo exactamente a dónde quería llegar.

\- Cuando dijiste interesante no pude pensar en otra cosa. – continuó, preguntándose por qué no podía dejar de hablar a pesar de que su cerebro le decía que cerrara la boca.

\- Debería tomarte la palabra, porque la verdad es que no tengo tanta hambre.

\- Mentirosa. Siempre tienes hambre.

\- No cuando existe otra opción más apetecible.

Un momento, ¿qué? Kara siguiéndole el juego era algo que no estaba en sus planes. ¿En dónde estaba el botón de emergencia para salir huyendo de la situación?

\- Si te vas a inventar las reglas como con el juego de los animales de felpa, déjame decirte que el traje de Supergirl cuenta como una sola prenda. Y como persona con desventaja sensorial, si no puedo ver, entonces puedo tocar. – le dijo Lena, porque como empresaria y mujer de negocios su botón de emergencia era tomar decisiones arriesgadas. Una audacia que constantemente dejaba a otros sorprendidos, y a ella sintiéndose en control de la situación.

La carcajada de Kara fue como música para sus oídos.

Kara no era ningún negocio, o un trato a punto de cerrarse ¿a quién estaba tratando de engañar? El control de todo lo que estaba pasando con ella lo tenía perdido desde hace tiempo. Se le había empezado a ir de las manos en el momento en el que la otra joven le sonrió con sinceridad en uno de sus primeros encuentros.

Uno de los detalles con Kara era que solía provocarle, algunas veces, comportamientos impulsivos. Y los impulsos no estaban bien, los impulsos eran actos en donde intervenía más el sentimiento que la razón, y cuando la razón se le nublaba terminaba haciendo tonterías como ir a tomar a un bar sola, o golpear a un desconocido en la nariz, o comprar tantas flores como fueran posibles para desbordar la oficina de una persona en señal de agradecimiento, ¿qué otra cosa se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Para ella, una amistad sincera era como un país lejano y desconocido en donde no entendía las reglas y costumbres que se tenían que seguir, y entonces iba aprendiendo a tropezones. Pero los límites se borraron con Kara, en algún momento se perdió y empezó a confundirse con lo que sentía. ¿Era normal querer estar con ella todo el tiempo? ¿Era lógico sonreír al instante en cuanto la veía, sin importar la basura de día que estuviera teniendo? ¿Era razonable que le encantara verla sonrojarse, desviar la mirada y tartamudear cuando la halagaba o la observaba con una intensidad que no era propia de una amiga? ¿Era de esperarse que de pronto sus abrazos se convirtieran en un bálsamo para sus problemas, y que incluso ella, buscara iniciarlos? No, no lo era. Recordaba haberse bebido una copa de whisky en cinco segundos cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por Kara había dejado de llamarse amistad. Una y otra vez se preguntó en que momento había terminado en esa situación, como una diminuta partícula incapaz de escapar a una fuerza gravitacional masiva llamada Kara. Pero se guardó los sentimientos, como hacía siempre que le resultaban un estorbo para funcionar como ser humano frío y distante. Se lo había dicho a Brainy: guárdalos en cajas y olvídate de ellos. ¿Pero lo que sentía por Kara? Flores, inundando su oficina. Cancelar citas y juntas para estar con ella. Libre acceso a su oficina. Cientos de millones de dólares en una compañía donde ella trabajaba. " _Muy bien Lena." -_ se decía, incapaz de detenerse _– "Estás traspasando todos los límites conocidos para una amistad."_ Y aun así, Kara no se daba cuenta. A veces le causaba risa. Otras no podía dejar de llorar con una copa de vino en la mano, porque ¿cómo demonios dejaba de sentir eso por su mejor amiga que nunca le iba a corresponder? Pero después había sucedido lo del casi beso en el DEO y ahora estaba terriblemente confundida, sin rumbo.

\- ¡Lena Kieran Luthor! ¡Vas a pagar por eso porque mi traje no lo vas a involucrar en tus jueguitos!

De repente, percibió a Kara acercarse más a ella, y después sintió las manos de la rubia jugueteando a sus costados para hacerle cosquillas. Soltó un pequeño grito ahogado seguido de un "¡No!" y colocó la mano que no tenía lastimada al frente para alejarla, pero no lo hizo con la fuerza suficiente (o sea que ni siquiera se esforzó) y Kara continuó con su castigo. Se rio como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, con su amiga prácticamente encima de ella mientras oponía poca resistencia.

\- ¿Te rindes? - le preguntó Kara. El movimiento de los dedos sobre su estómago y costados era suave pero certero, conseguía arrancarle carcajadas sin parar.

\- ¡N-no!

\- ¿No? ¡Te vas a arrepentir!

Por un momento los movimientos fueron tan rápidos que no tuvo duda de que estaba haciendo uso de sus superpoderes. Le sorprendió un poco que pudiera moverse con tanta precisión al mismo tiempo que velocidad y delicadeza. Ni un solo movimiento más allá del límite, ni un solo contacto fuera de lugar.

\- ¡Basta! - le dijo entre risas.

Kara se detuvo de inmediato. Ambas con la respiración agitada. Sentía el peso de la rubia sobre ella, su propio cabello revuelto sobre la cara. La empujó de un hombro para darle media vuelta, pero en el sofá no había espacio suficiente y cayeron por el borde hacia el piso alfombrado. Por un instante sintió los brazos de Kara rodearle el cuerpo para protegerla de la caída, pero el golpe fue imperceptible y tuvo la extraña sensación de haber flotado en lugar de caer al piso, algo que a estas alturas ya no le sorprendía. Sentirla tan cerca era nuevo. Mientras estaba encima de ella, podía percibir los músculos firmes de Kara, su tórax subiendo y bajando a causa de su respiración, como una marea relajante, y la firmeza y calidez del resto de su cuerpo.

\- Basta. - repitió, deseando poder ver el rostro de Kara. ¿Estaría sonrojada? ¿Sonriente? ¿Sus pupilas tendrían ese color celeste que la hacían preguntarse cómo era posible que el cielo se percibiera un poco menos brillante que sus ojos? Porque si había algo que extrañaba desde que no podía ver, eran los colores de Kara. Ojalá existiera una manera de sentir el azul de sus ojos. ¿Qué tal si nunca la podía volver a ver? Odió que ese pensamiento arruinara el momento.

\- ¿Estás bien?

También odió no poder controlar la tristeza que se apoderó de ella y que seguramente invadió su rostro porque el tono preocupado de Kara se lo indicó.

\- Sí...

Acercó una mano al rostro de Kara y sintió su piel cálida con las yemas de sus dedos, su mejilla era suave y deslizó la mano ligeramente hacia arriba, cerca de sus ojos, sobre sus párpados y después la frente. Lo hizo con delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño aunque sabía que una bala no podía atravesar esa piel. Pero no podía verla y nunca se hubiera imaginado que la frustración y la tristeza pudieran sentirse con tanta intensidad. Apretó los ojos y se inclinó para poder acomodar el rostro entre el espacio que formaban el cuello y hombro de Kara. La abrazó con toda la fuerza que pudo conseguir.

\- ¿Lena?

Sólo entonces se percató de que estaba llorando.

\- ¿Te lastimé? Lo siento creo que no medí mi fuerza ¿estás-?

\- Estoy bien.

No la había lastimado, pero tampoco estaba bien. Intentó contener su llanto y soltó un patético sollozo que la avergonzó. No estaba haciendo nada bien si de ocultar sus sentimientos se trababa, pero Kara tenía ese efecto sobre ella. Mostrarse vulnerable con alguien a veces era mil veces más difícil que aparentar fortaleza al resto del mundo.

\- Dime qué pasa.

Ella negó con la cabeza, lamentando haber empapado el hombro de Kara con sus lágrimas. Podía sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella y quería alejarse y quedarse al mismo tiempo. Le había dicho a Alex que hablaría con Kara y no pensaba incumplirlo.

\- Tengo que irme.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A casa, no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí.

El silencio que siguió fue casi sepulcral, Lena sintió a Kara incorporarse y ella hizo lo mismo. Se sentaron en el piso con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, y Lena sintió el frío extendiéndose por su cuerpo en cuanto se separó de ella.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque esto no está bien para ninguna de las dos, necesitamos… recuperar el ritmo normal de nuestras vidas. Tan normal como pueda llegar a ser la mía sin poder ver. Hablé con Alex para que aceleren los trabajos de las reparaciones.

\- Ya veo. Entiendo que no estés del todo cómoda aquí, solo creo que por el momento es mejor que estar sola.

El tono de Kara era serio. Y Lena quiso decirle que no tenía nada que ver con comodidad, que la semana que había pasado con ella había sido genial, que nunca nadie la había hecho sentir como si valiera la pena el esfuerzo de estar a su lado. Al mismo tiempo había una voz que le decía que tarde o temprano cualquier persona terminaría por cansarse de tener que lidiar con sus demonios internos, esos que incluso a ella le costaba trabajo combatir.

\- Tarde o temprano tendré que irme. ¿Cuánto tiempo más quieres que esté aquí? – le preguntó Lena.

\- El que sea necesario.

\- No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre.

\- No dije eso… pero ya que tienes tanta prisa por irte, presionaré a Alex para que terminen cuanto antes.

\- Kara, no me malinterpretes-

\- ¿Entonces que se supone que tengo que pensar? Si estás cansada de estar aquí sólo dilo y ya.

\- Nunca dije-

\- Sí, ese es tu problema últimamente, nunca dices lo que realmente estás pensando. Me ocultas cosas.

\- Oh, ¿ahora vamos a hablar de ocultar cosas Señorita doble identidad? – No es que le guardara resentimiento por lo de su identidad, pero lo dijo porque necesitaba finiquitar esa discusión, antes de que las cosas tomaran un rumbo poco agradable para ambas. Pero entendió que con ese comentario sólo lo había empeorado.

\- Es diferente. – le respondió Kara, no tenía que ser capaz de observar su rostro para darse cuenta del tono herido en la voz de su amiga.

\- Entiende que te estoy liberando de una carga, es por tu bien.

\- No. Tú no decides lo que es una carga para mí, o lo que es por mi bien. ¿Crees que hago esto por obligación y culpa? Dime que no te he dicho suficientes veces que lo hago por… porque quiero acompañarte y estar contigo.

La voz de Kara tenía el tono de una plegaria desesperada.

\- Sí, ¿y qué va a pasar cuando decidas que no vale la pena? – Continuó, alzando el tono de voz sin poder evitarlo - Ya te lo dije una vez, ¡no vale la pena! ¡Deja de intentarlo! Vas a cansarte, ¡no puedes cuidarme para siempre!

\- ¡Sí puedo!

El silencio en la sala volvió a inundarlo todo y Lena tan solo escuchó la respiración agotada de Kara. Quizá lo había logrado, finalmente la había convencido de que no estaba dispuesta a lidiar con esto de tiempo completo. Lena odiaba el desastre de su incapacidad para demostrar sus sentimientos como ella lo merecía.

\- Escucha. Necesito decirte algo.

No era precisamente lo que quería, pero era justo escuchar lo que Kara tenía que decir.

\- ¿Sabes que últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?

Lena contuvo la respiración un par de segundos y apretó la mandíbula para evitar que le temblara a causa del nerviosismo. Eso seguramente no podía significar lo que ella quería que significara. Si hubiera podido desviar la mirada lo hubiera hecho, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue agachar la cabeza para que al menos Kara no fuera capaz de observarla de frente y darse cuenta de su evidente sorpresa.

\- ¿Sabes que he tenido tanto miedo a perderte que a veces quisiera envolverte en mi capa todo el tiempo para que nadie te haga daño? Pero sé que no lo puedo hacer, que eres lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarte sin mí, y luego me doy cuenta de que sólo basto yo, para echarlo todo a perder, que pensé que podía controlarme y ahora cada vez me resulta más difícil evitar verte de otra manera que no sea como mi mejor amiga.

Lena se sentía incapaz de decirle que sentía lo mismo, a excepción de lo de la capa, porque la única manera que se le ocurría para proteger a un ser que era prácticamente invencible era alejándola, porque en ocasiones parecía que todo lo que tocaba un Luthor terminaba desmoronándose, por muy buenas que fueran sus intenciones, y no quería eso para Kara. Y tampoco para Supergirl, que tendría que tener un millón de cosas más importantes por las que luchar.

\- Dime Lena, ¿lo sabes? ¿Sabes que esta batalla para no enamorarme de ti la tenía perdida mucho antes de darme cuenta?

¿Había dicho enamorarse? Lena se quedó en silencio por temor a que en el momento en el que hablara, se le quebrara la voz, intentó contener todas sus emociones, resguardarlas debajo de un rostro impasible en el que cada vez era más complicado que no se notara el peso del sufrimiento que llevaba encima. Pero los ojos le escocían a causa de las lágrimas, y las manos le temblaban, y cuando habló su voz sonó exhausta.

\- Ahora lo sé.

\- Si piensas que eso no es suficiente entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar que te vayas. Dime que no sientes lo mismo y lo entenderé… puedo alejarme de ti si es lo que quieres, si es lo que necesitas.

Algo en la manera en la que Kara pronunció la última frase, la que hablaba de alejarse de ella, le dijo que estaba mintiendo.

\- Por favor dime algo.

La voz de la rubia sonaba desesperada, teñida de nerviosismo y esperanza al mismo tiempo. Parecía que estaba llorando, o a punto de hacerlo. Lena tenía un nudo en la garganta pero era experta en ocultar emociones, o quizá era incapaz de perder el control, quizá realmente había algo que estaba muy mal en ella, en el fondo, enraizado en lo más profundo sin que nadie pudiera hacer algo para extirparlo. Y si Kara, la única persona capaz de demostrarle tanto afecto de manera incondicional no era capaz de erradicar esa oscuridad, entonces estaba realmente perdida.

\- No sé… cómo hacer esto. – terminó confesando Lena.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Demostrarte lo que siento… lo he intentado con otras personas. Con Jack. Con James. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me dijo James? Que no lo quería. No es suficiente, ¿entonces qué es Kara? ¿Qué es suficiente? ¿Por qué parece que cada vez que me esfuerzo un poco más empeoro las cosas? Voy a hacer algo lo sé, voy a hacer algo que te va a decepcionar y te voy a lastimar, y no voy a dejar que eso suceda porque jamás he querido proteger a alguien de la misma manera que a ti, y si para hacerlo tengo que alejarte antes de que cometa algún error, es justo lo que voy a-

No pudo decir nada más porque de inmediato sintió los labios de Kara sobre los suyos. El contacto fue sorpresivo y torpe. Se quedó inmóvil y cerró los ojos por reflejo, asimilando la humedad y calidez de la boca de Kara. No le había mentido a Kara, sus experiencias con mujeres no eran demasiadas, y habían estado marcadas simplemente por deseo físico, por la necesidad de sentirse conectada con alguien más, aunque fuera de manera temporal y superficial. Pero definitivamente los labios de la rubia eran los más suaves, tibios y deliciosos que alguna vez había probado. El corazón se le aceleró cuando la rubia abrió ligeramente la boca pero aumento la presión, buscando más profundidad en el contacto. Ahogo un gemido cuando la lengua de Kara acarició sus labios, pidiendo permiso para ir más allá, un permiso que Lena concedió con gusto porque… ¿en qué estaba pensando hace unos segundos? Tenía el cerebro aturdido y sólo una cosa en mente: _Kara, Kara, Kara, Kara_. Cuando la lengua de Kara tocó la suya y empezó a moverla lentamente para acariciarla, Lena terminó por irse a las nubes y los argumentos enteros para no estar con ella se esfumaron tan fácil como el vapor de agua. La otra joven la aferró de la cintura para atraerla más hacia ella, y Lena terminó cediendo al contacto hasta que, de alguna manera, Kara consiguió levantarla y acomodarla sin esfuerzo en su regazo para terminar a horcajadas sobre ella. Eran las ventajas de besar a alguien con superpoderes, suponía.

La besó con unas ganas incontrolables de perderse en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, sabiendo de inmediato que nadie había sido capaz de provocarle tanto, que ningún hombre o mujer se habían sentido así, como Kara, que la tocaba con delicadeza pero la besaba con intensidad, como si no existiera nada más en el universo. Era un punto luminoso en su ceguera.

Interrumpieron el contacto para respirar pero Lena no fue capaz de prolongar eso por mucho tiempo, porque cuando sus pulmones decidieron que tenían suficiente aire, volvió a besar a Kara, sujetándola del rostro, deslizando la mano que no tenía lastimada por su cuello y acariciándole la nuca para regocijarse en la suavidad de su cabello. Kara emitió un gemido que le erizó la piel a Lena, e hizo una pausa porque de haber seguido dudaba que hubiera podido detenerse. Besarla, finalmente besarla, era como dejarse llevar por un tren a toda velocidad con los frenos averiados. Con los ojos cerrados, colocó la frente sobre la de Kara y respiró profundamente, para calmar sus jadeos, sus exhalaciones se mezclaban con las de Kara, que la tenía aferrada de la cintura de manera firme, como si tuviera miedo de que se esfumara.

\- Cansarme dijiste… - susurró la rubia, besándole el cuello y sintió su respiración agitada golpeándole la piel en pequeñas bocanadas. Lena dejó escapar el aire que tenía en los pulmones de manera temblorosa. - ¿Cómo voy a cansarme de esto?

\- Kara…

\- Deja de tener miedo. – le dijo, con un beso fugaz sobre sus labios.

¿Miedo? No estaba segura de que lo que estaba sintiendo era miedo.

\- ¿Confías en mí?

Lena asintió con la cabeza de inmediato. De eso si estaba segura.

\- Entiende que no hay manera de que lo que sientes te lleve por mal camino, porque yo voy a estar ahí en cada paso que des.

Lena sonrió, y se le escaparon un par de lágrimas. En algún momento haría una broma acerca del hecho de que la persona indicada para ella, hubiera tenido que llegar de otro planeta.

\- Algo tuve que haber hecho muy bien para que te enamoraras de mí.

\- Pfff… ¿quieres una lista? Nunca pienses que no eres suficiente. Eres mucho más de lo que hubiera podido necesitar. Además, no estás aquí para cubrir las expectativas de nadie. Y te juro que la próxima vez que vea a James voy a patearle el-

\- Kara...

\- De acuerdo, no.

La rubia suspiró y mientras la aferraba de la cintura, la levantó con suavidad para acomodarla en su regazo y entre sus piernas. Lena lo agradeció porque estar a horcajadas sobre ella estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa, el tipo de nerviosismo que le provocaba un cosquilleo _casi_ placentero en el abdomen.

\- Quisiera verte. Y que no fueras un rostro de contornos borrosos en mi mente.

\- ¿Qué pasó con _"si no puedes ver, entonces puedes tocar"?_

Kara sujetó su mano y la colocó sobre su rostro. Lena la dejó ahí unos segundos. Era imposible no encontrar consuelo en el tacto suave de su piel. Kara le besó la palma de la mano y después el dorso, la calidez de sus labios provocaron una sonrisa en Lena.

\- Entonces… - le dijo Kara, dejando que Lena acomodara la cabeza sobre su hombro y acariciándole el brazo con delicadeza - ¿Esto significa que vas a quedarte?

\- Hablaba en serio cuando dije que tenemos que recuperar el ritmo normal de nuestras vidas.

\- ¿Normal? Estás hablando con Supergirl, soy Kara Zor-El y mi vida desde que llegué a este planeta ha sido todo, menos normal. Y tú… Lena Luthor, eres la mujer más influyente de la ciudad, inteligente, millonaria, hermosa, que no es fan de NSYNC porque algún defecto tenías que tener-

\- Ya basta. – le dijo Lena, dándole un pellizco que sólo le hizo cosquillas a Kara.

\- No creo que normal sería la palabra que utilizaría para describir nuestras vidas.

Lena suspiró. Sonrió. Dejó de tener un poco de miedo.

\- Tal vez unos días más. – claudicó.

La risa ahogada que soltó Kara no pasó desapercibida para ella, tampoco la manera en que la aferró un poco más fuerte, y mucho menos el beso húmedo que colocó en su mejilla derecha.

Lena suspiró y trató de asimilar la idea de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y que acababa de besar a Kara. Se sentía un poco abrumada, y tan feliz que por momentos no podía creer del todo que esto fuera su vida.

El sonido de un teléfono celular se escuchó distante e imaginario, como en otra dimensión, y Lena decidió ignorarlo, pero el molesto ruido continuó y ambas se separaron mientras Lena intentaba averiguar de dónde provenía.

-Es mío. - le dijo Kara, - Lo siento. - continuó, exhalando aire con exasperación y moviéndose para responder. - ¿Qué pasa? Sí, entiendo... ¿justo ahora? De acuerdo. No. Todo está bien.

Cortó la comunicación y hubo un silencio incómodo, seguido de un suspiro cargado de responsabilidad.

-¿Es una emergencia? - le dijo Lena, sonriendo resignada.

-Sí...

-Tienes que irte.

-Pero...

\- Kara, vete ya.

\- ¿Podemos hablar después? Te prometo que regresaré tan rápido como - Lena colocó sus dedos sobre los labios de Kara, interrumpiéndola.

\- Claro, después. Date prisa.

Sintió los labios de Kara curvarse en una sonrisa debajo de sus dedos. La rubia le sujetó la mano, le dio un suave beso en los labios (no dejaba de besarla, y a Lena no le molestaba en absoluto), y se elevó en el aire con ella entre sus brazos, para acomodarla en el sofá. Aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía (jamás podría olvidar aquella vez que le salvó la vida después de haber sido empujada por la terraza de su oficina), la experiencia fue un poco irreal para Lena. La levantaba con la misma facilidad y delicadeza que un ser humano a una flor. Después, se fue tan rápido que generó una oleada de viento que le revolvió el cabello oscuro, y ella se quedó ahí, despeinada y con una sonrisa inevitable en los labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Vas a quedarte ahí por lo menos tres horas más, es una orden.

Kara, acostada en la cama solar, soltó un gemido acongojado. La llamada de emergencia fue para contener el ataque de un alien y todo había salido más o menos bien, a excepción de que le había drenado un poco los superpoderes y ahora debía permanecer en la cama solar para "recargarse".

\- ¡Alex! ¿Puede ser menos tiempo?

Su hermana alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? Tus poderes no están al cien por ciento, sabes el riesgo que eso implica, sólo te estoy pidiendo tres horas de tu tiempo.

Su hermana se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de querer estar en cualquier otro sitio menos ahí. Pero después sonrió y la expresión de la rubia no pasó desapercibida para Alex. Parecía que su mente estaba muy lejos de ahí, y si no tuviera plenamente identificadas las consecuencias de la lucha en contra del alien de hacía unos minutos, estaría segura de que esa sonrisa era algún efecto secundario de la pelea. O que simplemente se había golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza. O que acababa de probar su platillo favorito por la manera en que constante, y al parecer inconscientemente, se pasaba la lengua por los labios como saboreando algo, tan sólo para volver a sonreír con cara de satisfacción. Tal vez su hermana estaba bajo el influjo de alguna sustancia desconocida, a juzgar por la expresión de su mirada. Era como si estuviera viendo colores que no sabía que existían.

El teléfono celular de Alex sonó, y se sorprendió un poco al ver que se trataba de Lena. Aun así contestó.

\- ¿Hola? Sí... Su teléfono se arruinó en la pelea. No, tranquila, está bien. Claro Lena.

Un golpe seco hizo que Alex dirigiera la atención a su hermana. Al escuchar el nombre de Lena, Kara había intentado ponerse de pie tan rápidamente que no midió espacios y se dio un golpe en la cabeza con la parte superior de la cama solar. Le dolió bastante porque en ese momento era poco más que humana.

\- ¡Ouch!

\- Oye, voy a tener que atarte para que te quedes ahí. – Le advirtió Alex y regresó su atención al teléfono – Lena, está bien, tranquila. ¡Supergirl siéntate! ¿Lena? no te estoy mintiendo. ¿Eso es sangre? No no no, Lena, Supergirl no está herida de gravedad. ¡BASTA! ¡LAS DOS!

El grito de Alex consiguió que Kara regresara a la cama con cara de no tener intención de enfurecer (más) a su hermana. Alex se llevó una mano a la frente. Se acercó a la superheroína y le entregó el teléfono.

\- Alguien te busca, escuchó en las noticias que Supergirl había salido lastimada en la confrontación con un alien.

Kara tomó la llamada con prontitud.

\- Hola Lena. Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Alex quiere que me quede tres horas más en la cama solar pero no creo que sea necesario... oh. Sí… sí. De acuerdo. ¿Estás segura? Bien, te veré en cuanto salga de aquí… podría llevar algo para cenar, estoy hambrienta. - le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a su hermana – Claro, hasta luego. Adiós. - y cortó la comunicación.

Le entregó el teléfono a Alex, se recostó en la cama y entrelazó los dedos de las manos, cerrando los ojos. Alex la observó con mirada incrédula.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Llevo media hora tratando de convencerte de que te quedes ahí y todo lo que necesitas es una llamada de Lena para obedecer?

Kara pasó saliva con dificultad pero se quedó en silencio. Alex no quiso indagar, tenía la clara sensación de que algo ocultaba su hermana, pero decidió que Kara se lo dijera cuando estuviera lista.

-Puedes irte en tres horas, descansa.

Le dijo, sin que se le pasara por alto la sonrisa en los labios de su hermana.

Casi tres horas después volvió para encontrar a Kara despierta y moviendo impacientemente los pies.

-Supongo que unos minutos no harán la diferencia, te puedes ir.

La rubia saltó de la cama al instante.

-¿Vas a decirme por qué no puedes dejar de sonreír?

Kara intentó disimular la sonrisa, lo que consiguió que sólo fuera más evidente.

-Eh...

\- Asumo que es algo que tiene que ver con Lena.

Kara se llevó una mano a la cabeza, observó al suelo y sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos. De verdad, la actitud de su hermana empezaba a parecerle en el límite de lo ridículo. Alex le sonrió cálidamente, se acercó a ella y le dio una palmadita sobre el brazo.

\- Si te tiene así de contenta, dime cuando estés lista.

\- La besé.

Alex alzó las cejas, hubiera querido sorprenderse pero de cierto modo lo anticipaba, después le sonrió con entusiasmo y la felicitó.

\- Wow, ¡qué bien! ¿Y qué tal?

\- Me correspondió, ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? No lo hemos hablado del todo... fue justo antes del ataque alienígena, y tuve que irme. _Rao_ , Alex, ¿crees que deba llevarle algo? Como un regalo… no quiero fastidiarla con mi actitud, ¿sería demasiado? ¿Y si se arrepiente? ¿Necesito calmarme? Sí, necesito calmarme.

\- Kara, tienes que dejar de hiperventilarte cada vez que hablas de Lena.

-Estoy bien. Fue maravilloso. - le dijo, sonriendo tanto que contagiaba a Alex.

Con lo que estaba a punto de decirle presentía que le iba a dar un colapso nervioso.

-Mañana tenemos los resultados de los exámenes que le practicamos.

La sonrisa de Kara se desvaneció un segundo y Alex pudo ver que el temor apareció en sus facciones como una sombra ominosa.

-Oye, no pongas esa cara... puedo decirte que hay un noventa y ocho por ciento de posibilidades de que recupere la visión. Y no habrá necesidad de arriesgarte a ti también.

Kara dio un salto, la abrazó y la cargó diciéndole que era la mejor hermana en todas las galaxias que conocía.

-Sí... - le dijo Alex, una vez que estuvo sobre el piso nuevamente y recuperó la compostura – Vamos a tener que hacer un procedimiento… una especie de cirugía. Es algo muy sencillo cuando se cuenta con la tecnología necesaria, y la tenemos en el DEO. Después de eso solo será cuestión de un par de días para que empiece a tener una mejoría y recupere la visión gradualmente.

\- No tienes idea de lo contenta que se va a poner.

\- Creo que me doy una idea. Mañana temprano la espero aquí para darle la noticia.

Kara asintió con la cabeza, y suspiró con satisfacción.

-Tengo que irme.

-¿A ver a Lena?

Alex se cruzó de brazos y alzó una ceja dirigiéndole una mirada sugerente.

\- Estamos viviendo en el mismo departamento por el momento, así que eso es obvio.

\- Lo sé. Y tienes que pensar que ahora que va a recuperar la vista ya no será necesario que siga quedándose contigo.

Kara apretó los labios.

\- Claro, lo entiendo… está bien.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Claro, Lena recuperando la vista es lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, eso significa que las cosas volverán a ser como antes. Excepto por… bueno, lo nuestro…

\- Es tu novia. – le dijo Alex, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

\- Mi novia. – afirmó Kara, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Alzó la cabeza orgullosa y los ojos le brillaron. – Es mi novia. Lena Luthor. Mi novia.

Alex puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Por cierto. ¿Alex? Quisiera pedirte… un favor.

\- Te escucho.

\- El salón donde solemos entrenar, tiene cierta tecnología para privarme de mis poderes de manera temporal y sin efectos secundarios.

\- Así es. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Hay manera de tener acceso a esa tecnología fuera del DEO?

Alex lo meditó un segundo y enseguida una expresión de reconocimiento pasó por su rostro.

\- Oh no. No. Ni lo pienses. ¡Kara Zor-el Danvers! ¡Lo quieres para estar con Lena!

\- ¡No dije eso!

\- Es obvio. Y no, lo siento. Es tecnología exclusiva del DEO, no la puedes utilizar para tus… encuentros pasionales con tu novia.

\- En-encuentros pasionales - Tartamudeo Kara - Nunca dije que… ¿sabes qué? Olvídalo.

Kara desvió la mirada y Alex se sintió un poco mal cuando observó el rostro sonrojado de su hermana y la expresión de enfado. No debía ser agradable tener que preocuparse de hacerle daño físico a alguien de manera no intencional, y mucho menos a alguien tan importante como lo era Lena para Kara.

\- Lena es muy inteligente y tiene los recursos, pídele ayuda con ese asunto. – Agregó Alex, con un tono mucho más benevolente - Estoy segura de que trabajará gustosa en algo así. ¿Y por qué ahora te preocupa? No recuerdo que tus poderes hayan sido antes un problema.

\- No, pero tuvimos una conversación. Y cuando la estaba besando me di cuenta de que no quiero arriesgarme… ¿Qué tal si todo este tiempo he estado conteniendo algo que no tendría que contener? No quiero lastimarla, sé que no podría dejar de pensar en eso al estar juntas, y quiero que todo esto, estar conmigo, sea maravilloso para ella. Y cuando digo estar conmigo no sólo me refiero a la parte física.

Alex se quedó en silencio observándola fijamente, con expresión neutral.

\- Realmente estás… perdidamente enamorada.

Kara se limitó a sonreír, sintiendo que no había nada que agregar.

\- Pero lo siento, no puedo ayudarte con eso… la tecnología que utilizamos aquí es muy delicada, mucho más que armas militares.

\- ¡Agente Danvers! Tenemos una situación.

Un agente del DEO interrumpió su conversación y Alex se acercó a él para saber qué estaba sucediendo.

\- Tenemos reportes de que hay un grupo de aliens y humanos en el exterior del apartamento de Kara Danvers.

Kara y Alex intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

\- ¿Hay algún enfrentamiento?

\- No por el momento, sólo discusiones de palabra. Pero todo parece indicar que están ahí porque de alguna manera se enteraron de que Lena Luthor ha estado viviendo temporalmente con Kara Danvers, y a pesar del mensaje que Supergirl dirigió hace unos días, aún hay cierta resistencia a creer que no existe ninguna rivalidad entre ella y la joven Luthor. Además, existe el rumor de que la ceguera Lena Luthor es una farsa.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kara, indignada.

\- Dicen que es un truco para manipular la opinión pública y causar lástima. Que lo está utilizando para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones de acabar con Supergirl.

\- Tengo que estar ahí. – les dijo Kara, caminando decidida hasta el balcón para trasladarse hasta donde se encontraba Lena. La sola idea de que estuviera sola con un grupo de alienígenas que tenían diversas habilidades sobrehumanas la ponía en extremo nerviosa.

\- Kara, si no la han atacado hasta este momento, es poco probable que busquen hacerle daño. – le dijo Alex, antes de que se marchara.

\- Lo sé, pero no quisiera arriesgarme.

Sin decir nada más, salió volando en dirección a su departamento.

...


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo, aquí está la siguiente parte, gracias por seguir la historia (:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **PARTE VII**

Kara llegó al departamento un minuto después, y observó desde las alturas el grupo de humanos y aliens reunidos en la acera. Eran alrededor de cincuenta, y Kara decidió buscar primero a Lena para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, así que voló a la parte trasera del edificio para entrar, porque no quería arriesgarse a ser vista descendiendo en el balcón.

\- ¡Lena! – exclamó, en cuanto cruzó la puerta, buscándola con la mirada.

La muchacha de ojos verdes se hallaba sentada en el sofá, con la televisión encendida y escuchando atentamente un noticiero. Dio un leve salto de sorpresa cuando escuchó su voz, y después movió la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la rubia, sonriendo levemente. Por un instante, Kara olvidó el motivo por el que se encontraba ahí y sólo pudo pensar en los labios de Lena, en su perfume, en la suavidad de su piel y en lo bien que se sentía la calidez de su cuerpo entre sus brazos. Suspiró, aliviada de que se encontrara a salvo, pero también añorando el contacto físico.

\- Hay un escándalo allá abajo, ¿cierto? – le preguntó la joven mujer, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Algo así… quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. – le dijo, acercándose y sentándose a un lado de ella.

La chica de ojos verdes colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de Kara, aunque al no saber exactamente en donde se encontraba, el proceso para llegar ahí fue la mano de Lena deslizándose por su pierna hasta encontrar su rodilla. Kara sintió un escalofrío.

\- Estoy bien. ¿Tú estás bien? No tenía idea de qué tan lastimada estabas, los noticieros suelen ser un poco amarillistas y sólo escuchaba descripciones de lo terrible que había sido el enfrentamiento con el alien… y después no contestabas mis llamadas y no sabía qué hacer.

El agarre de la mano de Lena sobre la rodilla de Kara fue aumentando gradualmente hasta que la rubia tuvo que tomar su mano porque si seguía aumentando la presión temía que se lastimara los dedos.

\- Estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes. – le aseguró, apretando su mano ligeramente. – Ahora me preocupa la situación con nuestros invitados de abajo.

Lena soltó una especie de risa despreocupada.

\- Estaba analizando mis opciones. La primera era salir e intentar razonar con ellos. La segunda, pedirle a Supergirl que me sacara de aquí antes de que las cosas se volvieran violentas. La tercera es esperar a que irrumpan en tu departamento para un linchamiento colectivo.

Kara negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

\- No van a hacerte nada. Y creo que la primera opción es la mejor.

Lena suspiró y se puso de pie sin soltar la mano de Kara.

\- ¿Podrías guiarme hasta donde están?

\- Un momento, cuando dije primera opción me refería a mí. Hablaré con ellos. – le dijo Kara.

\- Ya diste un mensaje masivo, creo que es mi turno.

Kara se detuvo para evitar que Lena siguiera caminando a la salida.

\- ¿Estás segura? Hay aliens ahí afuera, se pueden salir de control…

\- Hace un minuto dijiste que no me harían nada, ¿qué te hace cambiar de opinión?

\- Que estés ahí afuera con ellos, sola.

\- Puedes estar presente como Supergirl.

Kara se mordió el labio inferior y puso cara de preocupación. Conocía a Lena y estaba más que familiarizada con su voluntad de hacer las cosas una vez que tomaba una decisión, por muy arriesgada o descabellada que le pareciera.

\- Si las cosas se salen de control vas a hacer exactamente lo que te diga. – le dijo, y casi de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. La multimillonaria soltó su mano y puso gesto de confusión.

\- ¿Disculpa? – le preguntó Lena, incrédula.

\- Quiero decir que… yo… - titubeó – podrían hacerte daño en un instante, estoy tratando de protegerte.

\- ¿Y vas a decirme qué hacer? – le preguntó nuevamente, alzando una ceja, un gesto que siempre conseguía hacerla titubear.

\- N-no, pero… ¿ten cuidado si? Voy a estar ahí.

\- Exacto. Sólo vas a estar ahí, es todo lo que necesito.

El tono de Lena fue cortante, y Supergirl suspiró y apretó los labios, tenía el leve presentimiento de que este tipo de discusiones se iban a repetir en un futuro.

\- Kara… - le dijo Lena, tenía la cabeza inclinada, en un gesto reflexivo – No lo malinterpretes, agradezco tu preocupación… pero hay asuntos que me conciernen sólo a mí.

\- Pero esto también me involucra.

\- Y ya hiciste tu parte, déjame hacer la mía.

El silencio de Kara obligó a Lena a seguir hablando. Se acercó a ella y extendió los brazos, buscándola. Cuando la encontró deslizó las manos por sus brazos, subiendo por su cuello y luego su rostro. Kara la observó sin decir una palabra.

\- ¿Sabes la angustia que sentí cuando escuchaba la transmisión en vivo de tu enfrentamiento con un alien? Y yo sólo estaba aquí, sentada sin mover un dedo mientras escuchaba los gritos y las explosiones y la manera en la que los agentes del DEO te sacaron de un montón de escombros, lastimada. Y de repente entendí que es una parte de ti con la que voy a tener que lidiar mientras estemos juntas…

Entendía el sentimiento. Era la misma preocupación que ella sentía cada vez que algo o alguien amenazaban a Lena.

\- Cuando dices "mientras" ¿de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando? – intervino Kara con tono suave, tratando de destensar la situación, consiguiéndolo cuando Lena sonrió levemente y tiró para atraerla hacia ella.

\- ¿Cuánto? No lo sé... – le dijo Lena, aproximando su rostro lentamente al de Kara, que se tomó su tiempo para observarla de cerca y maravillarse con el tono verde de sus ojos que parecía atraerla como el canto de una sirena a un marinero - ¿Para siempre?

En otras circunstancias esas dos palabras le habrían abrumado, pero con ella parecían… naturales.

\- Para siempre. – afirmó Kara, apenas alcanzando a sonreír antes de juntar sus labios con los de Lena.

Si antes había pensado que su primer beso la prepararía para los demás, había estado completamente equivocada. Suspiró, colocando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Lena, buscando aumentar la cercanía, aunque no había más espacio entre sus cuerpos, y acarició los labios de la joven con los suyos durante unos segundos, para después concederle acceso a la lengua de Lena que se movía insistente queriendo explorar su boca. A la parte de su cerebro que aún no estaba desbordada de sensaciones, le pareció gracioso que estuvieran a un paso de perder el punto de la conversación porque estaban demasiado ocupadas besándose, así que haciendo uso del rastro de lucidez que le quedaba, se separó de ella, buscando claridad.

\- Entiendo. – le dijo Kara, alternando besos entre sus palabras.

\- ¿Me estás dando la razón sólo porque te besé?

\- Yo te besé. Y no.

Lena exhaló aire por la nariz, parecía divertida.

\- Kara…

La rubia suspiró, alejándose un poco de ella porque el aroma de Lena la desconcentraba.

\- Entiendo, puedes manejar la situación, no voy a entrometerme, es sólo que… me preocupo, no puedo evitarlo. ¿Ten cuidado si?

\- Lo tendré, ¿no podemos vivir en angustia permanente o sí? ¿Me prometes que también vas a cuidarte cuando estés allá afuera defendiendo el planeta?

\- Prometido.

Lena la tomó del rostro y le dio un beso breve que dejó a Kara con un cosquilleo en los labios.

Después, ambas salieron del departamento con dirección a la salida del edificio, Supergirl manteniéndose a un lado de ella tan sólo para guiarla y asegurarse que la joven no se hiciera daño en el trayecto. Cuando llegaron a la planta baja, el grupo de individuos se dirigió enseguida a donde Lena se encontraba.

\- ¡Es Lena Luthor! – exclamó un extraterrestre de piel azulada, llamando la atención de todos. - ¡Y Supergirl!

\- ¡Que diga la verdad! – gritó otro más, ocasionando que el resto de los presentes estallaran en un montón de gritos ininteligibles. - ¡No creemos la mentira de su ceguera! Lo está haciendo para manipular a todos y seguir sus planes para atacar a Supergirl.

\- ¿Hola? – Les dijo Supergirl alzando una mano para saludarlos – Yo estoy aquí y no estoy siendo atacada por ella.

\- ¡Es una trampa!

\- ¡No es verdad! La Señorita Luthor no puede ver, ¡y nunca le haría daño a Supergirl!

Kara reconoció de inmediato a Eve Teschmacher entre los presentes que estaban defendiendo a Lena.

\- Entonces que lo demuestre.

\- ¿Qué es lo que necesitan? – les preguntó Lena, hablando por primera vez desde que se encontraba en el exterior - Tengo certificados médicos que avalan mi condición.

\- Pueden ser falsificados.

Lena sonrió, aunque Kara identificó en su sonrisa una especie de satisfacción, como si ya hubiera esperado esa respuesta.

\- Claro, es por eso que les pregunto qué es lo que necesitan. Supergirl ha dado un mensaje y aun así no le creen, no puedo pensar en alguien que tenga más credibilidad que ella en esta ciudad, pero si aun así no pueden creer en la palabra de quien están tan empeñados en defender, me pongo a su disposición para darles lo que requieran.

\- Lena… no creo que eso sea muy buena idea… - masculló Supergirl, hablando en voz baja.

\- Hay alguien aquí que nos puede ayudar con eso. – intervino un alien que se veía casi humano, al menos si no se ponía atención en los orificios parecidos a branquias detrás de sus orejas.

Otro alienígena dio un paso al frente. Tenía aspecto amenazante y medía poco más de dos metros. Sus ojos eran totalmente negros y su piel color aceituna. Unas especies de protuberancias adornaban su frente al igual que quijada, y sus manos eran tan grandes que podía sujetar con una sola y sin dificultad, la cabeza de un ser humano como Lena. Kara tensó todos los músculos del cuerpo pero no se movió un ápice. Verlo tan cerca de Lena le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, y repasó en su cabeza los movimientos que tendría que hacer en una fracción de segundo para apartarlo de ella en caso de que la atacara.

\- Él es Wasp y viene del planeta Corot-7b.

Si algo le causaron esas palabras a Kara, sólo fue más inquietud. Los corotianos eran conocidos por su habilidad para manipular la estructura genética de casi cualquier ser viviente, eran capaces de causar daños internos en otros organismos vivos que podían llegar a ser fatales, y aunque requerían de un entrenamiento de décadas para poder dañar un organismo tan complejo como el de un ser humano, no le gustaba nada tenerlo cerca de Lena. Cruzó los brazos y encogió los ojos observándolo con desconfianza.

\- Nuestro amigo Wasp entrenó durante décadas en su planeta para explorar la estructura genética de seres vivientes, detectar daños en la fisiología de casi cualquier cosa que tenga vida. Digamos que funciona como un aparato de resonancia magnética andante. Él nos dirá si Lena Luthor está fingiendo su ceguera, o no.

\- Y creo recordar que también es capaz de lastimarla. – intervino Supergirl, dando un paso al frente.

Lena le impidió que siguiera avanzando colocando una mano sobre el brazo de Kara, y la super heroína tuvo que detenerse al recordar que le había dicho que no se entrometería. La observó de manera fugaz, y se mantuvo en su lugar.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? – preguntó Lena.

\- No le hará daño, los corotianos tienen un código ético bastante estricto. Utilizar ese tipo de habilidad sólo está permitida cuando su vida está en riesgo, y claramente no estamos en esa situación. – les dijo uno de los alienígenas que lo acompañaba.

\- De acuerdo. Adelante. – respondió Lena.

Kara tomó aire con lentitud y contuvo un instante la respiración. Wasp se acercó más y extendió una mano en dirección a Lena.

\- No tienes que hacer esto. – le dijo Kara. – no tienes que probarle nada a nadie.

\- Supergirl, no van a dejarme en paz hasta que estén seguros. Si me niego será peor, alimentaría sus sospechas.

Kara suspiró, observando a su alrededor. Resignada, abrió paso para que el alienígena se acercara más.

El alien de dos metros colocó una mano sobre Lena y aunque Kara era el ser más poderoso en el planeta y en varias galaxias a la redonda, sintió que le faltaba un poco el aire. Wasp soltó una especie de gruñido que resonó en su pecho y tras unos diez segundos de angustia tortuosa para Kara, apartó la mano de la cabeza de Lena, que se tambaleó un poco sintiéndose mareada.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Kara preocupada, sosteniéndola de un brazo.

\- Sí. Eso creo.

\- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó Kara a Wasp, que tenía la mirada fija en Lena y expresión neutral.

\- No miente. No puede ver.

Un murmullo generalizado se escuchó entre la multitud, que quizá esperaba otra respuesta.

\- Supongo que tendremos que darle el beneficio de la duda. – escuchó Kara decir a alguien, y aunque ella hubiera querido decir que Lena se merecía un millón de veces más que "el beneficio de la duda", decidió permanecer en silencio.

\- Creo que tendría que ser mucho más que el beneficio de la duda, - intervino una persona, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos – Trabajé en L-Corp durante años y todo lo que ha hecho ha sido en beneficio de las personas, créanme cuando les digo que tiene una inteligencia superior y es capaz de acabar con muchos de nosotros en un instante, pero sus intenciones son buenas.

\- Bien… entonces tendremos que confiar en el buen juicio de Supergirl, las pruebas que nos da Wasp, y las aparentes buenas intenciones de Lena Luthor.

\- ¿Aparentes? – exclamó Kara, molesta, incapaz de mantenerse al margen. – Esta mujer ha hecho más por National City que cualquiera de ustedes.

\- ¡Es verdad! – Exclamó Eve - ¡Me consta! He trabajado con ella el tiempo suficiente, y no tiene el reconocimiento que se merece.

Los presentes se observaban unos a otros y mientras la mayoría asentía con la cabeza, otros aún observaban a Lena con recelo. Una persona aplaudió y lanzó un grito de apoyo a la distancia. Kara contuvo una sonrisa.

\- Les dije que esto era una tontería, yo también creo que Lena Luthor no sería capaz de dañar a Supergirl.

\- Al contrario, me ha salvado en más de una ocasión. -Les dijo Kara, observando a Lena.

Si por ella fuera, en ese instante daría un discurso de lo mucho que significaba para ella la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. Pero había decidido que mantendría en secreto su relación con Lena, al menos mientras fuera posible. Además, revelar que Supergirl estaba saliendo con Lena Luthor era casi impensable, porque el riesgo que eso implicaba para ambas era demasiado. Sin embargo, como Kara Danvers, la historia era diferente. No veía mayor problema en hacer pública su relación, aunque planeaba posponerlo tanto como fuera posible. Tal vez era egoísta de su parte pero le gustaba esa sensación de tener a Lena para ella sola. Aunque claro, tendría que hablarlo con ella tan pronto como fuera posible.

Poco a poco, y para alivio de Kara y Lena, la multitud se fue disolviendo, aparentemente satisfechos con lo que había acontecido. Sólo Eve permanecía y conversaba con quien estuviera dispuesto a escuchar lo inteligente, noble y capaz que era su jefa Lena Luthor.

\- Si Eve sigue hablando así de ti, voy a ponerme celosa. – susurró Kara, acercándose tanto como fuera posible a Lena, sin parecer sospechosa.

\- Una vez me contó de su encuentro con Mon-El, así que no creo que tengas de qué preocuparte.

\- ¡Ew! ¡Lena! No me lo recuerdes. – le dijo Kara, con gesto de disgusto, haciendo un mohín con el rostro.

\- Bueno, tú empezaste. Eve es linda. Pero no tan linda como otra rubia que conozco. – murmuró la joven, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección y sonriendo discretamente.

Kara se cruzó de brazos y se balanceó un par de veces sobre las puntas de sus pies y los talones, mientras alzaba la barbilla y sonreía de manera engreída, en señal de autocomplacencia.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso.

\- Seguro que sí, presumida.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kara se extendió mucho más, y tuvo que contenerse para no besar a Lena en ese instante, enfrente del resto de las personas que aún quedaban. Desechó la idea cuando Eve se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Señorita Luthor, es tarde, tengo que irme. Me da gusto verla tan recuperada… es decir… mucho mejor excepto por… bueno…

Eve titubeó mientras no sabía cómo continuar con su oración.

\- Gracias Eve. – le respondió Lena, sonriendo levemente, ahorrándole el momento incómodo.

\- Supergirl. – continuó la joven, acercándose a ella y estrechando su mano con entusiasmo, sin dejar de sonreír. – Un alivio que se encontrara aquí, tenía miedo que las cosas se salieran de control y atacaran a la Señorita Luthor.

\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Eve. – agregó Kara, sonriéndole afablemente.

\- Seguro. Por cierto Señorita Luthor, salude a Kara de mi parte. Es una suerte que tenga una amiga como ella.

Kara apretó los labios. Desvió la mirada. Lena sonrió con entusiasmo mientras asentía vigorosamente con la cabeza.

\- Por supuesto. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me ha ayudado. – respondió Lena.

\- ¡Claro! Es una excelente persona. A veces me preguntaba qué hacía con alguien tan desconsiderado como Mike.

Kara se llevó una mano a la nariz y se la frotó con insistencia.

\- Es decir… pff, sí, era bueno en el sexo – continuó Eve, y Kara se llevó una mano a la frente pidiéndole a Rao que esa conversación terminara. - ¡Pero era bastante egoísta! Y no sabía escuchar.

\- ¿En serio? - le dijo Lena, y la rubia deseó por un momento que los humanos pudieran leer la mente porque definitivamente no quería escuchar lo que Eve quería decir.

\- ¡Sí! Y cuando digo bueno quiero decir… promedio.

Kara cerró los ojos, apretándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Esto era una tortura.

\- Sus razones debía tener para salir con él. – continuó Lena, sin la intención de prolongar más la conversación, algo que Kara agradeció. Pero Eve continuó con entusiasmo.

\- Sí, supongo. ¿Pero Mike? Kara es el tipo de persona que podría estar con cualquiera, ya sabe, posee un encanto natural y ni siquiera tiene que esforzarse. ¿Nunca ha pensado en invitarla a salir?

Si Eve había querido hacer ese comentario de manera casual, la verdad es que no le había salido muy bien. Kara se concentró en observar el piso de la acera y contar los adoquines, si no lo hacía sospechaba que se le iba a escapar una carcajada.

\- Pues… la verdad es que…

\- ¡Piénselo! Harían una linda pareja.

El bufido que emitió Supergirl no pasó desapercibido para Eve, que la observó como si no supiera qué estaba sucediendo.

\- Perdón. – Se disculpó Supergirl – Es que justo eso pensaba el otro día. ¿Por qué no la invitas a salir? Creo que ella estaría encantada.

El gritito emocionado de Eve dejó a Kara y a Lena un poco sorprendidas.

\- Agradezco a las dos su preocupación por mi vida amorosa, pero eso es algo… privado.

\- Oh… está bien. - dijo Eve, con cara de decepción – En fin, tengo que irme. Se está haciendo tarde y han sido semanas complicadas sin usted en la oficina.

\- Agradezco tu apoyo Eve… - le dijo Lena.

\- Tal vez la tengas de regreso mucho antes de lo que te imaginas. – intervino Supergirl, ganándose una sonrisa de la joven asistente. Lena se limitó a inclinar un poco la cabeza y quedarse en silencio, en señal de leve resignación.

\- La estamos esperando con ansias. – complementó Eve, y despidiéndose de ambas, se marchó dejándolas finalmente solas.

Kara soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras el rostro de Lena era adornado por una sonrisa leve y relajada.

\- Tengo que aceptar que lo manejaste bastante bien. – aceptó Kara, tomando a Lena del brazo y conduciéndola al interior del edificio.

\- ¿Qué parte? ¿Lo de Mon-El y sus habilidades promedio en la alcoba? ¿O Eve haciéndola de cupido?

\- Agh… cállate. – protestó Kara, negando con la cabeza. – Hablo de la situación con los aliens.

\- La verdad es que hubo un momento en el que realmente tuve miedo y estuve a punto de salir corriendo, aunque no hubiera llegado muy lejos.

\- Lo de Wasp fue una imprudencia, ¿qué tal si-?

\- Kara, todo salió bien.

Volvió a exhalar aire, aliviada.

Finalmente, y una vez dentro del departamento de Kara, ambas tuvieron tiempo para relajarse, y cenar, ya que en palabras de la rubia, tanto estrés la había dejado hambrienta. En la televisión daban las noticias acerca del incidente en el exterior del departamento de Kara, y para alegría de ambas no hubo un solo comentario dudando de las buenas intenciones de Lena Luthor.

\- Es un avance que no me hayan calificado de asesina o loca en los últimos veinte minutos.

\- Las cosas caen por su propio peso. – le dijo Kara, poniendo en su boca una cantidad considerable de pasta boloñesa.

\- Supongo que sí. – observó Lena, suspirando, y Kara notó de inmediato el cambio de humor en la joven.

Ahora las noticias hablaban del reto comercial que enfrentaba L-Corp con una Directora Ejecutiva que en las últimas semanas había estado prácticamente ausente. Las finanzas de la compañía eran sanas, pero a largo plazo era difícil saber si continuarían por buen camino, y en gran parte dependía de la manera en que afrontara Lena su problema de pérdida de visión. No auguraban cosas muy buenas, aunque Kara sabía que Lena era lo suficientemente inteligente y tenaz para sacar a su compañía adelante. El rostro de la chica de ojos verdes se había vuelto algo sombrío, y la rubia detestaba verla triste. Tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Alex para saber si era posible adelantarle a Lena la noticia de su recuperación.

 _Imaginé que no ibas a poder esperar demasiado. Adelante, dale la noticia. Los detalles se los explicaré mañana (:_

Respondió Alex, y Kara alzó un puño en señal de triunfo.

\- Lena, te tengo una noticia.

\- Dime que es buena.

\- Excelente, de hecho.

\- Te escucho.

\- Hablé con Alex, y las posibilidades de que recuperes la visión son muy altas. Dijo noventa y ocho por ciento, que dada la situación podemos decir que es prácticamente un cien por ciento.

La expresión de Lena no fue precisamente lo que esperaba Kara. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y daba la impresión de estarla observando fijamente.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio o…?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Crees que bromearía con algo así?

La sonrisa de Lena fue inmediata, Kara se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a ella sonriendo de igual manera, tomó por sorpresa a Lena cuando la levantó de su asiento y la elevó en el aire mientras dejaba escapar una expresión de júbilo.

\- ¡Gracias! – le dijo Lena, sosteniéndose con un brazo alrededor de su cuello porque Kara no dejaba de girar.

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, en serio, no soy yo la que hizo todos los procedimientos ni la que hará la cirugía, o la que analizó los resultados.

\- Kara, me estás mareando.

\- Lo siento.

Kara se detuvo y depositó a Lena cuidadosamente sobre el piso.

\- Como decía. Gracias, por haber estado conmigo todo este tiempo. – agregó Lena, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto de aparente timidez.

\- ¿No necesito repetirte por qué verdad? – le dijo Kara, mientras colocaba su mano en la barbilla de Lena y levantaba su rostro. Le dio tiempo para anticipar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios y se regocijó cuando la calidez del cuerpo de Lena presionándose contra el suyo empezó a parecerle familiar y al mismo tiempo emocionante. Había algo en la manera en que Lena la besaba que la hacía perder la cabeza. Sus labios eran suaves, su boca cálida y tenía que reconocer que hacía maravillas con la lengua. Alternaba besos y caricias con una cadencia que le aceleraba el pulso, y si no tuviera superpoderes estaría muy preocupada de que le provocara un infarto. La empujó ligeramente contra la mesa mientras la seguía besando, y pasó una mano alrededor de su cintura mientras apoyaba la otra en el borde de la mesa para mantener el balance. Lena le acariciaba la espalda y de repente Kara fue consciente de su mano descendiendo hasta su cintura, la parte baja de su espalda… y definitivamente no esperaba que le tocara el trasero y se lo apretara ligeramente. Escuchó una especie de estruendo y ambas se sobresaltaron cuando el crujido de un mueble rompiéndose interrumpió el momento. La mesa sobre la que Kara se apoyaba estaba partida en dos y ahora yacía inservible a los pies de ambas.

\- Ow. – fue todo lo que dijo Kara.

\- Eso fue…

\- Mi mesa. Partida en dos.

\- Oh. ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, lo siento... es que… - Kara sonrió y negó con la cabeza, colocando la frente sobre la de su novia – Me tomó un poco por sorpresa.

Lena sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Quieres parar? – le preguntó la muchacha de ojos verdes, y Kara tuvo que suspirar con resignación. ¿Parar? No quería, en absoluto. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que su temor no era infundado. No quería hacerle daño a Lena.

\- Creo que es lo mejor. Lo siento.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes.

Lena le regaló una sonrisa resignada, seguramente muy parecida a la que ella tenía también en ese momento. Se acercó para besarla en la mejilla, y luego otra vez los labios, pero el contacto duró sólo unos segundos de parte de las dos, conscientes de que si iban más allá no serían capaces de detenerse.

El silencio se volvió incómodo mientras Kara se alejaba para levantar los restos de la mesa, y Lena permanecía de pie a un lado sin saber qué decir. Cuando Kara terminó de limpiar, se quedó de pie observando a la otra mujer, que tenía un gesto reflexivo en el rostro.

\- Tal vez pueda… hacer algo para… - le dijo Lena, llevándose una mano a la nuca, moviendo la cabeza como si no quisiera que Kara la observara de frente, y batallando para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

\- ¿Inhibir mis poderes cuando me estas tocando el trasero?

Lena soltó una risa mucho más relajada, y Kara se alegró un poco de haber roto la tensión de hacía unos segundos.

\- Que galante, pero… sí, entre otras cosas.

\- Oh. – Le dijo Kara, y se acercó a ella, rodeándole la cintura con ambos brazos - ¿y de qué otras cosas estamos hablando?

Lena le sonrió y acercó los labios a su oído.

\- Cosas que te harán gritar mi nombre.

El tono de Lena era seductor, y Kara tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener la compostura en ese instante. Reguló su respiración mientras se mordía el interior del labio inferior, y cerraba los ojos. Nunca antes, con nadie más, había resultado tan complicado contenerse.

\- No sé por qué lo pregunté. – le dijo Kara, negando con la cabeza – Pero… me interesa escuchar qué podrías hacer para inhibir mis poderes.

Lena suspiró, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellas.

\- En teoría, es sencillo. Sé que en el DEO cuentan con una habitación en donde puedes entrenar sin temor a lastimar a alguien gravemente a causa de tus superpoderes.

\- Sí, y Alex me dijo que no puede compartirnos ese tipo de tecnología,

\- ¿Se lo pediste? – exclamó Lena, que parecía realmente escandalizada.

\- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

\- Oh Dios… y ahora Alex sabe que tu… y que yo. Sabe que lo querías para… oh Dios. ¡Kara!

Le dio un golpe en el brazo, y Kara empezaba a encontrar divertida su actitud de ofuscamiento. Le causaba gracia que la joven pudiera pasar de seductora a tener esa actitud tímida casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ambas le salían perfectamente naturales.

\- Hey, tranquila.

\- Que vergüenza.

\- Es sólo Alex.

\- Como sea… - le dijo Lena, queriéndose olvidar del tema – Como dije… en teoría, es sencillo. Si obtienes tus poderes de la radiación que emite nuestro sol, y en Kripton existía un sol que emitía otro tipo de radiación, tenemos dos opciones.

\- ¿Qué hay de la kriptonita?

Lena negó con la cabeza.

\- Una vez me describiste lo que se sentía ser expuesta a la kriptonita… no me gustaría someterte a eso por muy pequeña que sea la cantidad… las dos opciones son intentar replicar la radiación del sol rojo de Kriptón, o bloquear de alguna manera la radiación que emite nuestro sol.

\- Suena sencillo pero estoy segura de que no lo es. – le dijo Kara.

\- Tengo algunas ideas. – Le dijo Lena, acercándose nuevamente y abrazándola con cariño - Tienes suerte de que tu novia tenga doctorados y sea multimillonaria.

Kara se preguntó en qué momento dejaría sonreír cada vez que escuchaba que Lena era su novia.

\- Mucha suerte. – Aceptó – Y sólo por curiosidad… ¿cuánto tiempo te llevaría tenerlo listo?

Lena volvió a golpearle el brazo. Al parecer eso se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito.

\- Kara Danvers, ¿podrías disimular un poco tu urgencia?

La carcajada de la rubia resonó en las paredes de su departamento.

\- ¡Solo quiero saberlo!

\- No lo sé, dos o tres semanas, un mes. Tengo que corroborar que sea seguro para ti. Y entiendo perfectamente la postura del DEO, es algo muy delicado que exista tecnología capaz de privarte de tus superpoderes, nadie más puede saber que estoy desarrollando algo así. Algo muy similar a lo que hice con la kriptonita… está resguardada bajo múltiples sistemas de seguridad.

Kara sonrió y la besó en los labios. La manera en la que iba a lograr controlar el instinto de ir mucho más lejos cada vez que la tenía cerca, era un misterio para ella. Lena conseguía despertar algo que ninguna de sus parejas anteriores había logrado, y no era precisamente el hecho de dar rienda suelta a su fuerza, porque de ser así, Mon-El lo habría desencadenado. Era una verdadera necesidad de tenerla cerca, acariciarla y hacerla sentir protegida y amada en un grado que no hubiera creído posible. Acomodó las manos sobre las caderas de Lena y la apretó ligeramente mientras la atraía un poco más, con cuidado pero asegurándose de que el contacto pudiera transmitirle a Lena lo mucho que necesitaba tenerla cerca. Entonces Lena mordió su labio inferior y a Kara le temblaron las piernas mientras sentía que el cuerpo le ardía en llamas.

\- No estás ayudando en esto de… mantenerme bajo control. – jadeó Kara, buscando con la boca el lóbulo de la oreja de Lena y mordiéndolo delicadamente.

\- T-tú tam…poco. – balbuceó la joven, mientras Kara pudo sentir claramente cómo se estremecía entre sus brazos.

Si seguían jugando a esto, a Kara le iba a importar poco si el sol era amarillo, rojo, o violeta. Se separó de ella y decidió que era necesario poner un poco de distancia.

\- ¿Por qué no ponemos uno de esos musicales clásicos?

\- ¿Otra vez? Te juro que estoy a punto de aprenderme todas las canciones.

Eso era… tal vez cierto. Desde que Lena estaba con ella, Kara los ponía casi a diario y Lena se limitaba a escucharlos, de manera que a fuerza de repetición ya podía cantar completa más de una canción. Claro que poder no significaba hacer.

\- Es uno de mis géneros favoritos.

\- Sí la pones otra vez, algo me dice que el prototipo para inhibir tus poderes va a tardar un poco más de lo esperado.

Kara encogió los ojos.

Terminaron viendo una serie documental acerca de biotecnología, y tras un par de horas más, Lena bostezaba apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kara.

\- Creo que es hora de que descanses. – le dijo la rubia. – Alex nos espera mañana en el DEO para explicarte a detalle lo que se tendrá que hacer para que recuperes la visión. Creo que es posible que mañana mismo inicie con el tratamiento, así que será mejor que vayas a dormir.

\- Yo estoy muy cómoda aquí. – comentó Lena, con voz adormilada, acomodándose junto a ella y pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

\- Seguro no pensarás eso cuando tengas dolor de cuello mañana.

\- No quiero moverme. – continuó Lena, con los ojos cerrados.

\- Lena… - le advirtió Kara.

\- ¿De qué sirve salir con alguien que tiene superpoderes si no los puedo aprovechar de vez en cuando?

Kara sonrió.

\- Bien, pero no voy a usar a cada momento mis superpoderes para cumplir tus caprich-

Lena la interrumpió con un beso en los labios.

\- Deja de hacer eso, no voy a dejar que-

La joven de ojos verdes le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió, dándole un beso suave pero más largo que el anterior.

\- ¡Por Mithen y todas las lunas de Kripton! Basta. Sostente.

Lena sonrió con satisfacción y Kara la levantó en sus brazos, trasladándola suavemente de la sala a su cama. La joven Luthor hundió el rostro en el cuello de Kara y aspiró su aroma con tranquilidad.

\- Creo que esta es una buena terapia para perder el miedo a volar. – le dijo Lena, y Kara viró delicadamente en el aire, de manera que la otra joven quedó recostada sobre ella en posición vertical. Continuó así hasta que estuvieron justo encima de la cama y Kara descendió suavemente para caer sobre el colchón.

\- Listo. Y no vuelvas a sobornarme con tus besos. – le dijo la rubia, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

\- Mmm… - fue toda la respuesta de Lena, que se quedó dormida sobre ella en unos cuantos segundos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Es una cirugía realizada con algo parecido a un láser, no invasiva, que nos llevará sólo un par de horas ya que la lesión no es tan grande como creíamos, y mucho menos permanente. La mejoría la vas a notar casi de inmediato, un par de horas después. Gradualmente recuperaras la visión aunque es posible que percibas las cosas de manera extraña al principio. – le dijo Alex a Lena.

Lena asintió, y Kara, sentada a un lado de ella sonrió.

\- ¿Extrañas?

\- Demasiada luz, demasiado brillo… tu cerebro necesita adaptarse poco a poco después de varios días sin poder ver.

\- De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo pueden llevarla a cabo?

\- Hoy mismo. Sólo es necesario realizar el papeleo requerido con tu autorización. Por cierto, tu brazo está totalmente recuperado, así que hoy podemos retirar el cabestrillo.

Lena sonrió. Sin duda, recordaría aquella mañana como una de las mejores que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Su día había iniciado entre los brazos de Kara, envuelta no solo en calidez sino en ese perfume especial que le envolvía los sentidos por completo. Se había hundido más en ese refugio, suspirando y escuchando el _"Buenos días"_ de la otra mujer, preguntándose cuánto tiempo llevaría despierta. No podía verla, pero si se enfocaba en sentirla, olerla y escucharla, era casi igual de reconfortante. Casi. Llevaba tiempo suficiente de conocerla como para saber identificar cuando sonreía, estaba nerviosa, emocionada, o triste tan solo por el tono de su voz. Kara era tan transparente con sus emociones que ahora se preguntaba cómo había sido posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que era Supergirl. Si despertar de esa manera no había sido suficientemente bueno, ahora escuchaba a Alex Danvers darle una explicación detallada de las condiciones en las que se encontraba su nervio óptico y por qué el daño no era grave y sólo era necesario una leve cirugía para "ayudar" a su recuperación total.

\- Entonces sólo tienes que decirme en donde tengo que firmar, y confiaré en que no le esté cediendo mis compañías al DEO en esos documentos. Es como firmar una hoja en blanco, ¿puedo llamar a mis abogados?

La risa discreta que escuchó por parte de Alex le causó también un poco de gracia a Lena.

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió Alex – aunque te aseguro que alguien aquí me lanzaría directo al sol si nos aprovecháramos de ti.

\- No podría hacerte eso. – Respondió Kara – Pero no me des ideas.

\- ¡Jo! – Exclamó Alex – De acuerdo. Entonces voy a preparar todo para iniciar cuanto antes.

Lena asintió, un poco nerviosa. Casi no podía creer que después de lo que parecía una eternidad finalmente se encaminaba hacia su recuperación. Los dedos cálidos de Kara deslizándose entre los suyos mientras los entrelazaba con delicadeza, consiguieron calmarla un poco.

\- Las dejo unos minutos, tengo que preparar algunas cosas.

Lena escuchó el sonido de una silla siendo arrastrada por el piso y los pasos de Alex saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Kara – Tienes las manos heladas. – observó, frotando su mano entre las suyas para transmitirle un poco de calor.

\- Un poco nerviosa.

\- Estás en manos de mi hermana, y del DEO. Nada va a salir mal, ya escuchaste a Alex, es un procedimiento muy sencillo.

\- ¿Conoces la ley de Murphy?

\- Si… ¡pero deja de pensar en eso! Todo va a estar bien, y te prometo que voy a estar ahí cuando salgas de la cirugía. – le dijo, posando una mano sobre su mejilla y la frente sobre la de ella.

\- De acuerdo. – le dijo Lena, y se inclinó para besarle de manera fugaz en los labios. Suspiró. – Bien, ¿y ahora?

\- Te acompaño a que te prepares. – le dijo Kara, tomándola de la mano y conduciéndola a la salida.– Y a deshacernos de eso que tienes en el brazo.

La joven de ojos verdes asintió, dejándose llevar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Entonces, ¿lista? – le preguntó Kara. – Alex nos está esperando.

Lena asintió. Estaba sentada en una silla que para su gusto era demasiado fría, algo que quizá tenía que ver con el hecho de que sólo llevaba encima una bata de algodón. Kara le sostenía ambas manos y casi podía verla con nitidez en su mente, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro y un brillo compasivo en sus ojos azules. Quería concentrarse en eso para no pensar en nada más.

\- Oye, Lena… te ves aterrada, si tienes un ataque de pánico ahora, no vamos a poder hacer esto hoy.

La muchacha intentó sonreír, pero el sonido se quedó atorado en su garganta. Era como si el miedo tuviera garras y las aferrara alrededor de su cuello para cortarle la respiración. Era irracional, lo sabía, no tenía que sentirse así pero no podía evitarlo.

\- Tranquila.

Sintió a Kara moverse, y sus brazos envolviéndola. Llevaba puesto el traje de Supergirl y aferró su capa con fuerza. La tela, a pesar de parecer gruesa y pesada a primera vista, era suave y ligera al tacto, como la más fina de las sedas.

\- Vas a estar bien, te lo prometo. Respira conmigo.

Lena obedeció. Se concentró en los latidos del corazón de Kara que podía sentir en su pecho, a través del traje de super, y en el compás de su respiración. Pronto se encontró respirando al mismo ritmo que su novia.

\- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó Kara, al cabo de un par de minutos.

\- Mejor.

Kara se puso de pie y la levantó de la silla.

\- Vamos.

Y la condujo hasta donde estaba Alex.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Dos horas y treinta minutos? – preguntó Kara a Alex, una vez que Lena estaba fuera de su alcance, en la sala de operaciones.

\- Por tercera ocasión, sí.

\- Sólo quiero asegurarme.

\- Kara, confía en mí. Lena va a estar bien.

\- Sí. Lo siento. Confío en ti. Pero ella estaba muy asustada y creo que me puso nerviosa, pero sé que va a estar bien.

\- Claro.

\- Bien. Te veo en dos horas y treinta minutos.

Kara asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, apretando los labios, suspirando de manera casi forzada. Alex desapareció detrás de una puerta metálica, y una luz de color rojo encima de la misma, se encendió enseguida como señal de que el acceso se hallaba restringido a partir de ese momento. Kara suspiró y pronunció una plegaria en kriptoniano a Rao, cerrando los ojos brevemente.

\- ¡Supergirl!

Se dio media vuelta y se encontró con un J'onn que caminaba apresuradamente en su dirección.

\- J'onn. ¿Todo bien?

\- No del todo. Tenemos una situación en un parque de diversiones, al parecer un grupo de personas está realizando destrozos en el lugar, desconocemos las causas por el momento pero la policía está siendo claramente superada.

J'onn extendió su teléfono y le mostró a Kara un video de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los asistentes al parque (en su mayoría jóvenes o familias con niños pequeños) corrían tratando de ponerse a salvo mientras un grupo de personas saqueaba tiendas o destruía todo a su paso. Kara frunció el ceño.

\- No pueden ser simples vándalos. – le dijo, observando a uno de los atacantes que claramente tenía fuerza sobrehumana, a juzgar por la manera en que levantaba con facilidad una máquina de metal atrapa juguetes. – Y claramente no son humanos… no todos.

\- La policía está solicitando tu presencia, no han podido controlar la situación.

Kara tomó aire y dirigió una mirada fugaz a la puerta detrás de la cual se encontraba Lena.

\- Sí… - respondió en voz baja – estaré ahí en un minuto, dame la ubicación exacta.

\- Te mantendremos informada de cualquier situación. – le dijo J'onn, colocando una mano sobre su brazo, entendiendo un poco la reticencia de Kara para abandonar el lugar. – Si hay alguien a quien le confiaría lo más importante en mi vida, es Alex. ¿Lo sabes verdad? – le preguntó, observándola con compasión.

Kara sonrió.

\- Lo sé.

Se alejó por el pasillo con paso apresurado, dispuesta a terminar con lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo lo más rápido posible.

...


	8. Chapter 8

¡Feliz 2019 a todxs!

Espero que estén muy bien y disculpen, se atravesaron las fiestas de diciembre y apenas estoy volviendo a la normalidad, por eso no había actualizado xD, pero espero que este capítulo lo compense. Aquí se los dejo.

*se retira lentamente*

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **PARTE VIII**

Cuando Kara había pensado terminar la situación "lo más rápido posible" esto no había estado en sus planes. Evacuar el lugar fue más complicado de lo que hubiera pensado, los atacantes estaban por todos lados y proteger a los niños siempre fue su prioridad, de manera que iba de un lado a otro poniéndolos a salvo en una tarea que parecía interminable. Cuando todo parecía estar relativamente bajo control, y la totalidad de los civiles estuvieron a salvo, se concentró en atrapar a los atacantes. Resultó que sí eran humanos, sin embargo, no tenía duda de que el hombre que en el video había levantado una máquina atrapa juguetes había sido sometido a algún tipo de procedimiento para contar con esa fuerza que no era propia de un ser humano.

\- ¡Salgan ahora! – le gritó a dos adolescentes que se habían escondido en unas pequeñas lanchas con forma de pato, en el lago del parque.

Los muchachos corrieron asustados, y Kara contuvo el ataque de un grupo de hombres que dispararon sus armas a la distancia. Todas y cada una de las balas terminaron en sus manos.

 _\- Supergirl, hay algo sospechoso en un contenedor de plomo._ – le dijo J'onn, a través del comunicador en su oído – _Desconocemos el contenido, no hemos podido identificarlo con las cámaras de seguridad del parque, así que es mejor que tomes tus precauciones. Tenemos un grupo de agentes en el lugar, y más están por llegar._

\- Entendido. – respondió Kara, observando a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta, con un poco de inquietud, que el lugar empezaba a parecer vacío. - ¿En dónde están? ¿De pronto todos corrieron y huyeron del lugar?

 _\- Tengo entendido que la mayoría han sido arrestados. Hay un grupo escondiéndose en una de las atracciones, para ser más exacto es una "casa de terror"._

Kara puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Que originales. Voy para allá.

 _\- Ten cuidado, es el grupo que transporta el contenedor de plomo._

\- De acuerdo.

Llegó a la entrada de la "casa de terror", frunciendo el ceño cuando observó la fachada del lugar. Era algo parecido a una mansión de estilo victoriano con cortinas desgarradas, pintura desgastada y ambientada con una grabación de risas malvadas, truenos y aullidos de lobos que apenas consiguieron inquietarla.

 _\- Están en la planta alta._

\- De acuerdo.

Se elevó en el aire hasta una de las ventanas, identificando con su visión de rayos x a un grupo de cinco personas.

\- Los tengo ubicados. – le dijo Kara a J'onn – parece que es seguro ingresar, son cinco. No detecto algún arma peligrosa, excepto el contenedor…

Apenas estaba pronunciando esas palabras cuando se escuchó un disparo que surgió del interior del lugar. La bala iba dirigida a ella, pero la interceptó con facilidad en una de sus manos, observándola con desdén una vez que estuvo entre sus dedos. Si sólo pensaban atacarla con eso, las cosas iban a terminar rápido y podría cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Lena de estar ahí cuando despertara.

\- _¡Supergirl atrás! ¡Hay un hombre armado!_

\- Enten-

No pudo terminar la frase a causa del pinchazo de dolor en su hombro derecho. Alguien había atacado desde atrás, disparando un proyectil que consiguió traspasar su traje y le perforó la piel, de inmediato Kara reconoció el malestar causado por la única sustancia que podía matarla, y se preguntó por qué no había escuchado nada previo al disparo. Estaba demasiado distraída ubicando a los atacantes en el interior, pero aun así tendría que haberse percatado.

 _\- Estamos enviando refuerzos, resiste._

Quiso responderle a J'onn que estaba bien y que no tenía de que preocuparse. Pero estaba confundida y el dolor del impacto de pronto empezó a extenderse mucho más allá de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Observó su herida. Se veía más grande de lo que tendría que haber sido.

\- Son proyectiles expansivos. – murmuró.

Sabía de sobra que una bala de ese tipo reducía velocidad pero transfería más energía cinética al objetivo, creando una herida mayor. Recordó a Alex decirle en alguna ocasión que se fragmentaban al impacto y su poder aumentaba la posibilidad de una muerte rápida. _Esto ya no está tan bien_ , pensó, observando a su alrededor e identificando al hombre que le había disparado, no se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que era aquel que tenía una fuerza fuera de lo normal. Llevaba un arma de tamaño considerable en las manos y lo observó tirar del gatillo nuevamente. Pero no escuchó ningún sonido y no pudo ver ninguna bala. _¿Qué carajo?,_ pensó, un instante antes de sentir un dolor punzante un una de sus piernas. Mala puntería, gracias a _Rao_. De alguna manera, habían conseguido diseñar un arma silenciosa y balas "invisibles" para que ella no pudiera detenerlas. Se desplomó en el suelo a causa del dolor y por los efectos debilitantes y letales de la kriptonita.

 _\- ¡Supergirl! – gritó J'onn a través del comunicador._

Cuando estuvo en el suelo, observó al hombre recargar el arma. Era ahora o nunca. Alzó el vuelo un poco tambaleante, en dirección a él. Lo observó activar el arma otra vez. No podía ver la bala, ni escucharla, pero se movió un poco esperando evadir el impacto. Sintió algo caliente rozarle la sien y supuso que era buena señal que pudiera seguir volando. Pero el dolor iba en aumento en su hombro y pierna, y ahora también la cabeza empezaba a punzarle. _No no no no. No ahora, por favor._ Con los brazos extendidos, derribó a su atacante, lo arrastró varios metros sobre el piso con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza, aunque más por inercia. Aferró el arma con una de sus manos y la lanzó lo más lejos que pudo.

\- Estás acabada. – farfulló el hombre, y le propinó un puñetazo en el abdomen que la dejó sin aire.

Kara salió despedida un par de metros e intentó ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito. Su fuerza se estaba desvaneciendo.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste la kriptonita? – le preguntó, jadeante, apoyando los brazos sobre el piso y observando su sangre cayendo sobre el adoquín geométrico del parque.

\- ¿Crees que tu amiga Lena Luthor es perfecta?

La rubia apretó los puños y su intento de incorporarse fracasó nuevamente cuando el hombre le asestó una patada directo a las costillas. Casi pudo escuchar el sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose.

\- Fue relativamente sencillo robarla aprovechando su ausencia en la compañía.

Kara apretó los ojos. El dolor era insoportable y escuchar eso fue como otra bala atravesándole la piel.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó.

\- Es simple, matarte.

Su atacante la aferró del cuello y la levantó, pero Kara reaccionó rápido, se sostuvo de los antebrazos del hombre y levantó las piernas para soltar una patada con ambas piernas, tratando de reunir toda la superfuerza que aún tenía. El golpe fue exitoso, lo sacó de balance y la soltó al instante, dándole unos segundos para recuperarse.

 _\- ¡Llegamos!_ – escuchó la voz de J'onn, era como un sonido distante a pesar de que la tenía justo en el oído.

Kara respiró con dificultad y alzó la mirada. Un grupo de agentes del DEO se dispersaba para contener a los atacantes que aún quedaban, con ayuda de la policía. El instinto de Supergirl era ayudarlos, pero no se pudo poner de pie a causa del dolor. Terminó por desplomarse por completo y observó, como en visión de túnel, al hombre que le había disparado salir corriendo tan solo para ser detenido metros más adelante por un grupo de agentes que lo contuvieron con algún tipo de dardos tranquilizadores.

 _\- ¡Supergirl! Responde._

La voz de John del otro lado de la línea de comunicación sonaba angustiada, casi frenética.

\- ¿En dónde está Alex? – preguntó.

El piso era frío. Algo viscoso y tibio se deslizaba por su sien. Se llevó una mano a la frente tan solo para descubrir que era su sangre, la herida no debía ser tan grande o grave pues era producto de un simple roce de la bala, pero igual dolía. No podía decir lo mismo de la bala en su pierna, y mucho menos de la del hombro.

 _\- Supergirl, escúchame, resiste, la ayuda está ahí._

Era la voz de Alex, y Kara sonrió.

\- ¿Lena está bien?

Escuchó a Alex exhalar por la nariz, como si no pudiera creer que era eso lo que le preocupaba en ese momento. ¿Pero en qué se suponía que iba a pensar cuando se estaba desangrando en el piso y el dolor le inundaba los sentidos? Tenía que aferrarse a algo, y Lena era lo único en lo que pedía pensar en ese instante.

 _\- Está bien. Todo salió perfecto. Y si algo te pasa no me lo va a perdonar nunca._

Un grupo de agentes con entrenamiento médico la rodeó y empezaron a tratar sus heridas. Hablaban de signos vitales, hemorragias y situaciones críticas. Le dieron media vuelta y gritó cuando uno de ellos presionó la herida en su hombro. Era como si algo tirara de sus músculos y los desgarrara con lentitud agonizante.

\- Por favor dile que no es su culpa. – le dijo a Alex, y no pudo evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas – No dejes de repetírselo, es muy necia.

 _\- ¡No voy a decirle nada!_ – Exclamó su hermana, y era claro que su voz sonaba entrecortada por el llanto – _Vas a decírselo tú, en persona… cuando estés bien._

\- Duele mucho, Alex.

El piso debajo de ella se movió. O no. Alguien la transportaba en una camilla hasta un helicóptero que no sabía muy bien de dónde había salido, pero no le importó. Seguían haciendo algo en sus heridas porque no dejaban de dolerle, y pronto ya no pudo focalizar el dolor porque sentía que la sangre le hervía.

\- Dile que lo siento… - jadeó Kara – le dije que me iba a cuidar, se lo prometí. Le dije que iba a estar con ella…

El dolor parecía estar cediendo, pero una extraña sensación de pesadez empezó a apoderarse de ella.

 _\- Kara, escúchame. No vas a rendirte, no puedes hacernos esto. No puedes hacerle esto. Vas a estar con ella. Por favor…_

Era claro el llanto de Alex. No quería irse. No todavía. Quería decirle muchas cosas a Alex, a J'onn, y todavía tenía que patearle el trasero a James a pesar de que Lena le había dicho que no. Y Lena. Sobre todo Lena. De pronto le pareció que todo había sido demasiado poco, que los días y las horas no habían sido suficientes. Nunca, nunca suficientes. No quería que esa oscuridad fuera su última experiencia en este mundo, quería ver a Lena otra vez.

Abordaron un helicóptero mientras ella se esforzaba para mantenerse consciente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo primero que percibió fue el silencio. Movió la cabeza sintiéndola pesada, y un leve mareo se apoderó de ella al hacerlo. Sentía la boca seca pero no pudo formular la frase para pedir un poco de agua. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, percatándose de que llevaba un vendaje sobre los mismos, y suspiró.

Agudizó sus sentidos y pudo escuchar un pitido constante proveniente de algún aparato eléctrico. La cabeza le dolía un poco y sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó en dónde estaría Kara. Apenas había formulado esa pregunta en su mente cuando escuchó un bullicio en el exterior de la habitación en donde se encontraba.

\- Sólo dame… un minuto…

\- No. Por Dios, mírate.

\- Puedo hacerlo, estoy bien.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¿En qué Galaxia esto significa bien?

\- Alex…

Lena reconoció al instante la voz de Kara, discutiendo con Alex. Se escuchaba jadeante, como si la sola acción de hablar representara un esfuerzo enorme. Lena suspiró y se humedeció los labios, se sentía cansada y tuvo que batallar con su cuerpo para no quedarse dormida otra vez. Volvió a poner atención a los sonidos del exterior.

\- J'onn, ayúdame. – escuchó decir a Kara.

\- Necesitas atención, ¡ahora!

Lena frunció el ceño, aún en su estado de confusión porque acaba de despertar, algo le decía que la situación era extraña. Decidió salir de la cama y averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo. Lo hizo de manera lenta, combatiendo el mareo, dando pasos pequeños hasta que alcanzó una pared y se movió a la izquierda esperando que ahí estuviera la puerta. Finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, encontró la manija de la puerta y la abrió.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Hubo un silencio de algunos segundos, seguido de un "¡Lena!" por parte de Kara que sonó exhausto, y después sintió un par de brazos alrededor del cuerpo que la estrecharon con fuerza, pero no suficiente. No a la que estaba acostumbrada.

\- ¿Supergirl? – preguntó Lena, porque podía sentir la textura de su traje y capa en sus manos.

\- ¿Estás bien Lena?

\- Sí, eso creo… ¿qué está pasando?

Kara tenía ambas manos apoyadas sobre sus hombros y la sentía temblar ligeramente. Apoyaba parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, que se sentía todavía un poco débil y luchó por mantener el equilibrio, sin embargo alguien más (sospechaba que era J'onn) la ayudó para que no cayera.

\- Supergirl, necesitas atención médica. – le dijo Alex.

\- ¿Atención médica? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Lena.

\- Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien. – le dijo Kara, volviéndola a abrazar.

Entonces, Kara terminó por perder el equilibrio. La sintió desplomarse, y escuchó un grito de Alex seguido de algunas palabras de J'onn que intentaba calmar la situación y Lena entendió que algo estaba muy mal cuando buscó el rostro de Kara y lo sintió frío, y su cabello estaba empapado de algo, que no sabía exactamente qué era.

\- ¡Necesito una camilla!

\- ¿Alex qué está pasando? – Preguntó Lena - ¿Kara?

\- Hubo un ataque con kriptonita, está mal herida.

\- ¡¿Kriptonita?! ¡Kara! ¿Puedo quitarme esto? – le dijo a Alex, señalando el vendaje sobre sus ojos.

\- Sí, pero hay mucha luz aquí y puede molestarte, hazlo de manera lenta.

Alex apenas terminaba de pronunciar las palabras cuando Lena ya se había despojado del vendaje. Alex tenía razón, los ojos le dolieron un poco a causa de la iluminación, pero se obligó a abrirlos lo más rápido posible. La imagen que la recibió no era la que hubiera querido ver, en absoluto.

Kara estaba casi inconsciente a sus pies. Tenía una herida en la cabeza, que sangraba y se mezclaba con el tono verdoso de la kriptonita sobre su piel, aumentando el aspecto desagradable de la lesión. Había demasiada luz, pero su rostro a esa distancia era bastante claro.

\- No… - musitó, y sintió que le faltaba el aire cuando observó el resto de su cuerpo. Tenía otra herida en el hombro, y una más en la pierna que tenían vendajes improvisados para contener la hemorragia – Kara… - le sostuvo el rostro y apartó un par de mechones rubios de su frente, con delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla más con el simple toque de sus dedos – Despierta, por favor… - murmuró, y la rubia parpadeó un par de veces mientras abría los ojos nuevamente.

La camilla llegó y un par de hombres la subieron rápidamente. Lena se puso de pie y camino junto a ellos.

\- Te prometí... que iba a estar aquí. – murmuró Kara, con tono cansado.

\- No así… - le dijo Lena, colocando una mano sobre su frente.

\- Lo siento.

Lena negó con la cabeza.

\- No es tu culpa. Vas a estar bien. Voy a invitarte a salir, ¿recuerdas el consejo de Eve?

Los efectos de la kriptonita eran visibles. La sustancia parecía extenderse como una telaraña verde por sus venas, y ella intentó no pensar en el dolor que tendría que estar experimentando en ese momento. Lena buscó la mano de Kara y la apretó ligeramente.

\- Puedes verme. – afirmó Kara, y Lena asintió con la cabeza.

Hubiera tenido que sentirse contenta de poder contemplar otra vez sus ojos azules, pero no así. No nublados por el dolor.

\- Lena, tienes que esperar afuera.

Alex la interceptó antes de que entraran a una habitación que tenían preparada con un montón de aparatos a los que ella tendría que haberles dedicado solo unos minutos para saber cuál era su función. Se quedó de pie observando a Alex, que tenía el rostro pálido y angustiado.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – Le preguntó – Lo que sea.

La hermana de Kara negó con la cabeza.

\- No, Lena. Deja esto en nuestras manos.

La muchacha suspiró y observó otra vez a Kara, que había cerrado los ojos y los apretaba con fuerza, soportando el dolor. Se acercó para tocarle el rostro y le dio un suave beso en la frente. La rubia abrió los ojos.

\- Te necesito, ¿lo sabes verdad?

Kara curvó los labios apenas esbozando una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. Los médicos se la llevaron sin que ninguna de las dos pudieran expresar algo más, tal vez decirle que la amaba habría sido una buena elección, pero se quedó con las palabras en los labios y una sensación de aprehensión en el corazón. Un agente que daba instrucciones por teléfono móvil pasó a un lado de ella, hablando en tono serio.

\- Por favor no den información a la prensa por el momento, sólo que se están atendiendo sus heridas. Sí, fue un ataque con kriptonita robada, al parecer de los laboratorios de L-Corp, y la investigación está en proceso.

Fue como si algo helado se extendiera por todo su cuerpo con rapidez. Lena se recargó en la pared y observó el piso sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

\- ¿Lena?

La voz de J'onn la sacó del abismo en el que parecía estar hundiéndose y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro del marciano que para Kara y Alex era prácticamente como un padre. Algo debió haber observado en ella, porque se acercó para abrazarla y Lena no pudo recordar cuando había sido la última vez que alguien que no fuera Kara le brindaba consuelo de esa manera. Temblaba mientras intentaba combatir el llanto, pero tan pronto como su rostro se hundió en el pecho de J'onn rompió a llorar, sin importarle que en el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo tal vez sólo había cruzado un par de palabras con él, que sabía poco o casi nada de su vida o él de la suya. Pero el abrazo se sentía sincero, protector, y ella fue incapaz de contener las emociones porque el hecho de que Kara estuviera en esa situación por-

\- No es tu culpa.

Lena continuó llorando.

\- Yo la fabriqué… - sollozó, entre sus brazos.

\- No la hiciste para hacerle daño. Lena, escúchame. – La apartó un poco para observarla a los ojos – Eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no controlas las acciones de los demás. Las cosas se salieron de control, pero tú no buscabas esto. Hay gente que se empeña en hacerle daño tanto como tú en protegerla, y a veces perdemos la batalla.

\- Ella no la ha perdido. – afirmó Lena. J'onn le sonrió.

\- Tienes razón, ¿sabes que me sorprende que haya llegado hasta aquí consciente? Quería cumplir la promesa que te había hecho.

Lena se secó las lágrimas y asintió con la cabeza. Seguía habiendo demasiada luz y las cosas parecían fuera de foco, además su dolor de cabeza se había intensificado, pero ninguno de sus malestares se comparaba con la angustia que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por Kara.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a vestirte y esperamos juntos? – le dijo, señalando la habitación de donde había salido.

Lena supuso que era razonable. Después de todo no podía quedarse ahí sentada en una bata de algodón y descalza. Se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hasta el cuarto, encontró su ropa en un armario que estaba empotrado en la pared y se vistió rápidamente, sorprendiéndose con el hecho de que algo tan "sencillo" le hubiera resultado tan complicado apenas esa mañana. La misma mañana que había despertado abrazada a Kara sin imaginar que ahora estaría luchando por su vida. Se contuvo para evitar derramar más lágrimas, y una vez que estuvo completamente vestida, salió de la habitación para encontrarse nuevamente con J'onn, que se hallaba casi en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado y le sonrió cuando la vio caminar por el pasillo hacia él.

Se sentó sin decir una palabra y permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que Lena decidió hablar.

\- ¿Es normal que tarden tanto?

J'onn asintió con la cabeza.

\- Está muy lastimada.

Lena apretó las manos y suspiró lentamente.

\- Va a estar bien. – le aseguró J'onn, dándole una ligera palmada sobre la espalda.

\- ¿Me estás leyendo la mente? Sé que los marcianos tienen esa habilidad…

J'onn sonrió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- No necesito hacer eso para saber que estás muy preocupada por ella. Sí, puedo leer la mente, pero muy pocas veces o casi nunca lo hago sin el consentimiento de la otra persona.

Lena desvió la mirada y cruzó los brazos.

\- Estaba pensando… puse demasiados filtros de seguridad para proteger la kriptonita, todos los accesos a las instalaciones eran controlados por aparatos electrónicos y dispositivos de seguridad avanzados, cámaras, detectores de movimiento, lectores de huellas digitales y pupilas. La única manera posible para traspasar eso era desactivarlos por completo, o hackearlos de alguna manera, y eso requería de alguien extremadamente capaz, con los conocimientos necesarios.

\- Estamos interrogando a los involucrados… aunque no me sorprendería que esto fuera consecuencia del mismo tema de la supuesta rivalidad entre Supergirl y tú.

La muchacha de ojos verdes recargó la cabeza en la pared detrás de ella y observó el techo, cerrando los ojos cuando la luz le molestó un poco.

\- Es una pesadilla, no sé qué más podríamos hacer para terminar con esos rumores.

\- Eventualmente entenderán.

\- ¿Eventualmente? J'onn, estuvieron a punto de matarla.

\- No me malentiendas, pero ser Supergirl desafortunadamente tiene ese riesgo todo el tiempo…

\- Lo sé.

Lena volvió a quedarse en silencio, observando el piso. La espera se prolongó tanto que por un momento Lena creyó que tendría un ataque de ansiedad, incluso J'onn perdió un poco ese aire estoico que lo acompañaba todo el tiempo. Cinco horas fueron suficientes para que Lena se apostara justo al exterior de la habitación en donde mantenían a Kara, caminando de un lado a otro con las manos en la cintura, pensando si sería extremadamente imprudente exigir que abrieran para que alguien le diera información.

\- Dales tiempo, no podemos hacer nada más estando aquí.

\- Eso es justo lo que más me molesta, J'onn, esto es frustrante. Necesito hacer algo, las dos últimas veces que Kara ha estado en peligro me he mantenido al margen, sin mover un dedo, y eso es… es…

Justo cuando estaba a punto de encontrar la palabra, la puerta emitió un pitido y la luz encima de la misma se tornó verde. Alex salió con aspecto agotado y sorprendiéndose un poco cuando se encontró con Lena a menos de un metro de ella.

\- ¿Cómo está? – le preguntó Lena, sin darle un respiro.

\- Está… fuera de peligro, logramos estabilizarla. Pero bastante delicada todavía. Llevará tiempo, pero se va a recuperar. – respondió Alex, observando a Lena y a J'onn alternativamente. La sonrisa de la hermana de Kara era de satisfacción, alegría, y ni siquiera la palidez y el cansancio que llevaba encima lograban opacarla.

Lena sonrió aunque tenía ganas de llorar. Sintió que le habían retirado el peso del mundo entero de encima, y el brazo de J'onn rodeándola parcialmente por encima de los hombros, le dio un confort que no sabía que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Puedo verla?

\- Estará inconsciente por varias horas así que no creo que tenga caso… – Alex interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo y observó a Lena con compasión - Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy diciendo esto, claro que puedes verla, danos unos minutos para que la trasladen a otra habitación.

Podía hacer eso. Podía esperar otro poco después de tantas horas de angustia. Tras varios minutos en los que perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, la dejaron ingresar a la habitación y se sentó a un lado de Kara, ignorando a propósito los múltiples monitores y sondas a los que estaba conectada. La tomó de la mano, dispuesta a quedarse ahí el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que despertara. Alex entró en la habitación, observando a Lena con una leve sonrisa y una inclinación de la cabeza.

\- No te agradecí por lo de mi vista. – le dijo la joven de ojos verdes.

\- Sabes que no tienes que agradecerme, me alegro que estés bien. Aunque soy de la idea de que deberías descansar un poco. – Sugirió Alex, pero enseguida continuó hablando al observar la expresión de Lena – Pero sé que no va a haber nada que te separe de ella por el momento.

Lena desvió la mirada, y se quedó observando la mano de Kara entre la suya.

\- Lena, estamos iniciando la investigación, los criminales ya confesaron haber robado la kriptonita de los laboratorios de L-Corp. El sujeto con fuerza sobrehumana fue expuesto a un tipo de sustancia que le dio esa habilidad, solo de manera temporal. Es un tipo de, vamos a llamarlo droga, de origen extraterrestre que se puede conseguir en los círculos más clandestinos de los aliens.

\- Alex, lamento mucho eso… necesito saber cómo ingresaron, para asegurarme de que no vuelva a pasar.

La hermana de Kara asintió con la cabeza.

\- La única manera de asegurarse de que no vuelva a pasar… sabes cuál es.

\- Sí. No tener kriptonita. Pero… es importante tenerla para realizar estudios. Te aseguro que no soy la única haciendo experimentos con la sustancia. Pero yo no quería que esto sucediera. – le dijo, sin poder evitar cierto sentimiento de vergüenza y culpabilidad.

Alex suspiró, tomó una silla que se encontraba al lado de la puerta y se sentó, con aire agotado.

\- Yo sé que no. Es un tema complicado, y te entiendo, de verdad. Por un lado no deja de inquietarme que tengas en tus manos algo que puede matar a mi hermana, por otro lado sé que eres la persona más confiable para resguardar la kriptonita, y aun así…

\- Esto sucedió. – complementó Lena, observando a Kara, pálida y todavía con vestigios de kriptonita extendiéndose por su cuerpo. – Voy a deshacerme de la mayoría de la kriptonita que tengo. Aumentaré las medidas de seguridad para resguardarla. La fórmula sólo la conozco yo y he estado pensando en compartírtela. Pero eso es extraoficial.

Alex sonrió a medias, aparentemente satisfecha con su decisión, al menos por el momento.

\- También quiero pedirte algo.

\- Te escucho.

\- Cuídate.

La petición de Alex la tomó un poco desprevenida.

\- Claro. - le respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Hablo en serio, no quiero que tomes decisiones irresponsables Lena, Kara se vuelve loca cuando estás en peligro. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si lo del accidente de auto hubiera sido más grave?

\- No es como si me hubiera puesto en esa situación de extremo peligro a propósito Alex. Salir a beber a un bar es algo común para la mayoría de las personas. - le respondió.

\- Tienes razón... pero por ejemplo, estar a punto de morir en un avión carguero es algo que podrías haber evitado.

\- Entiendo.

\- Pues a veces, las dos son un par de necias que creen entender a la perfección lo que la otra necesita, y no siempre es así Lena. Kara te necesita y tú la necesitas a ella, pero ocultarse cosas para poner a salvo a la otra… no funciona muy bien. No está mal necesitar ayuda, no está mal no poder ser capaz de lidiar con algunas cosas solas.

Lena tan sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

\- Sólo quiero que entiendas que están juntas, y juntas deben afrontar lo que sea que se les ponga enfrente, ¿de acuerdo? Y si alguna vez necesitas algo, no dudes en buscarme. O incluso J'onn, que también estará feliz de ayudar.

Lena esperaba que no se le notara demasiado que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero la hermana mayor de Kara asintió, se acercó y le dio una palmadita sobre el hombro. Después pareció pensarlo mejor y la envolvió en un abrazo que se sintió como una bienvenida.

\- Tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar, avísame si algo pasa. La tratamos con algunos medicamentos especiales para disminuir el dolor, son sedantes muy fuertes así que seguramente cuando recupere el conocimiento estará confundida o desorientada, puede ser que incluso no te reconozca. Es normal, no te alarmes, el efecto es temporal. En cuanto su organismo consiga contrarrestar los efectos de la kriptonita, vamos a ponerla en la cama solar. Pero todo esto tardará días, tal vez una semana.

\- ¿Cómo van a afrontar la situación allá afuera? Si la gente se entera que Supergirl estará ausente durante tanto tiempo…

\- J'onn nos va a ayudar con eso, fingirá ser ella durante el tiempo que sea necesario… y esperamos que no surja ninguna amenaza grave. No podemos hacer demasiado.

Lena asintió, y después Alex se retiró, dejándola a solas con una rubia inconsciente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lena no supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que Kara recuperó el conocimiento, sobre todo porque en algún momento se quedó dormida sosteniendo su mano y despertó cuando sintió los dedos de Kara moviéndose entre los suyos. Los parpados de la rubia temblaron ligeramente cuando abrió los ojos, y la observó tratando de enfocar la mirada. Era un gesto que se asemejaba al que ella hacía cuando había bebido demasiadas copas de whisky. Kara ladeó la cabeza y la observó, parpadeando más veces de lo normal.

\- Heey… - le dijo, sonriendo delicadamente y arrastrando las vocales de manera perezosa.

\- Hola. ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Lena, observándola con atención.

\- Hola linda. – respondió Kara, ignorando la pregunta acerca de cómo se sentía.

\- ¿Linda? – cuestionó Lena, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

\- Sí… eres muy bonita… - Kara sonrió y dio la impresión de que acababa de recordar algo, porque observó a su alrededor - ¿En dónde estamos?

\- En el DEO, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó?

La rubia cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Me duele todo… recuerdo… sangre. Y kriptonita. – respondió, observando alrededor y con expresión de estarse esforzando para atar cabos. – Tengo sed.

Lena se puso de pie para servirle un vaso con agua, regresó para darse cuenta de que Kara la observaba fijamente como si estuviera tratando de averiguar si era un espejismo o una personal real.

\- Que guapa eres. – le dijo Kara, y a pesar de lo pálida y demacrada que se veía, había en sus ojos azules un brillo especial, justo el que Lena había extrañado durante todo el tiempo que no había podido ver.

La angustia que la joven CEO estaba sintiendo empezó a disiparse con la actitud de Kara en ese momento. Cuando Alex le había dicho que Kara estaría confundida y desorientada, no le había advertido que sería así de gracioso. Se acercó para darle de beber y la joven rubia dio varios tragos al vaso, para después dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada con aire agotado.

\- ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre completo? – continuó Lena.

\- Kara Zor-El Danvers Supergirl.

\- Wow, esos son muchos nombres.

\- Lo sé. – Le respondió la rubia, cerrando los ojos, arrugando el ceño – Es agotador tener tantos. – suspiró.

\- Me imagino que sí. ¿Sabes cómo me llamo, Kara?

La rubia cerró los ojos y los apretó en señal de concentración.

\- Creo que sí. Tus ojos. Son familiares, ¿por qué eres tan bonita? ¿Tienes novio? Estoy… muy confundida. – continuó, con ese tono de voz en el que parecía que su habilidad para hablar y su cerebro funcionaban en frecuencias diferentes.

\- Muy confundida, o no me estarías preguntando eso.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados.

\- Lo siento. Me duele la cabeza, el hombro y la pierna. Y estoy mareada. - Inclinó la cabeza, observando su brazo e hizo un gesto de desaprobación cuando observó los restos de la kriptonita resplandeciendo en sus venas. Era un efecto perturbador. - Esto duele. – murmuró, y Lena le acarició la frente, sabiendo que poco podía hacer para atenuar su dolor.

\- Descansa. Voy a quedarme contigo.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte? ¿Trabajas aquí?

Esta vez, Lena no pudo evitar la risa que se le escapó. Kara la observó con gesto de confusión y hasta se hubiera podido decir que se sintió ofendida.

\- No, no trabajo aquí.

\- Lo arruiné. ¿Lo arruiné verdad? – le dijo Kara, llevándose una mano a la frente y negando con la cabeza. Parecía muy arrepentida de haberlo "arruinado", aunque Lena no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

\- Kara, no arruinaste nada, tranquila.

\- Siiii… no vas a querer salir conmigo porque estoy siendo muy rara. ¡O estás casada! - abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa - ¿Es eso? Ay no…

Lena volvió a reír, y le pasó una mano por la frente para apartar un mechón de cabello rubio. La rubia apretó los labios.

\- Lo odio. Odio a tu esposo.

\- Kara, no estoy casada. Y no tengo novio. Tengo novia.

La kriptoniana se quedó con la boca abierta, observándola.

\- Eres… perfecta. Ella debe ser la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Creo que también la odio.

Lena no lo pudo evitar, se acercó a ella y con una sonrisa, la besó delicadamente en los labios. La expresión de Kara se congeló en un gesto de fascinación.

\- Kara, tú eres mi novia.

\- ¿Soy yo?

Lena asintió. A Kara se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Lena. Eres Lena.

\- Me alegra que no me hayas olvidado.

Kara negó con la cabeza, y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla.

\- Pensé que me iba a morir sin volver a verte. Y ahora también puedes verme. Podemos vernos.

Lena sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza. Se separó un poco para contemplarla. De cerca, era más evidente lo mal que debía sentirse a pesar de los sedantes, medicamentos, y lo que fuera que Alex le hubiera suministrado para ayudarla a recuperarse. Kara la observaba fijamente y le acariciaba el rostro sin parar.

\- Tienes que descansar. – le dijo Lena, y la rubia suspiró, atrayéndola hacia sí para besarla.

Después, cerró los ojos y se quedó en silencio, hasta caer en un sueño profundo mientras Lena la sostenía de la mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La recuperación de Kara llevó más tiempo del que ella hubiera querido, algo que la ponía de mal humor.

\- Alex dijo que no podías levantar cosas en extremo pesadas aunque te sintieras capaz de hacerlo. – le dijo Lena, mientras arrastraba el sofá de Kara para aspirar el polvo debajo de él. Kara se cruzó de brazos y puso cara de estar a punto de hacer una rabieta.

\- ¡Es sólo un sofá! – exclamó, molesta con la situación – Me has estado ayudando demasiado con la limpieza, no me dejas hacer nada y me siento inútil. Trabajas horas extras en tu compañía y no me parece justo que-

Lena la interrumpió al acercarse a ella y colocar un dedo sobre sus labios. Kara estaba consciente de que la cercanía de Lena siempre conseguía distraerla, calmarla, y emocionarla, y esa vez no fue la excepción.

\- Déjame hacer esto por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

La rubia sólo atinó a asentir. Lena le sonrió y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Había pasado un poco más de una semana desde que le habían autorizado salir del DEO (tras una semana de recuperación ahí) y Kara se sentía mucho mejor. Las heridas prácticamente no le dolían, y Alex decía que ya no había kriptonita en su organismo. Sin embargo, sus poderes aún no habían regresado por completo. Levantar un sofá, por ejemplo, le demandaba más esfuerzo del que ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer, pero podía hacerlo. Volar le resultaba todavía más difícil, se podía elevar pero perdía estabilidad con relativa facilidad y cada vez que se esforzaba de más, una desagradable sensación de mareo y náuseas se apoderaban de ella. Y cuando decía "esforzarse de más" hablaba de cualquier actividad que para un humano resultaría imposible realizar. A pesar de todo, Alex afirmaba que en un par de semanas estaría recuperada plenamente, y le había recomendado asolearse a diario.

Se sentó en un sofá cercano y observó sonriente a Lena, que ahora acomodaba unas flores en un jarrón (plumerias, por supuesto) mientras tarareaba una melodía de jazz. Eso de estar convaleciente también tenía sus ventajas. Lena estaba prácticamente recuperada y había vuelto a sus actividades habituales en su compañía, lo que significaba que trabajaba más tiempo del que Kara consideraba sano, pero aun así se las arreglaba para comer con ella la mayor parte de los días de la semana. Los desayunos con ella eran habituales porque Kara la obligaba, y había descubierto que dirigirle una mirada acongojada siempre lograba convencer a Lena prácticamente de cualquier cosa. Otra de las ventajas era tener a Lena en su departamento todos los días. Las cosas se habían ido acomodando hasta caer en una cotidianidad de manera natural, y ahora parecía que Lena vivía ahí casi sin querer. A veces era demasiado tarde y resultaba más seguro pasar la noche ahí que tomar un taxi, otras veces tener que esperar a que su chofer hiciera acto de presencia y después perder tiempo en el traslado hacia su apartamento no sonaba a buena opción. También estaban aquellas noches en que Lena se quedaba dormida en su sofá por exceso de cansancio, y Kara la cargaba en brazos para acomodarla en su cama y acostarse junto a ella. La primera vez que eso sucedió, Lena armó un escándalo pidiéndole que no volviera a hacerlo hasta que estuviera totalmente recuperada, pero Kara sabía bien que el peso de Lena era tan ligero que no suponía ningún esfuerzo para ella.

\- Tengo mucha hambre. – le dijo Kara, que se había recostado en el sofá y observaba el techo, aburrida.

\- ¿Cuánto es mucha?

\- Demasiada… como el día que tuviste que ordenar hamburguesas cuatro veces.

\- Te juro que el repartidor me observaba de manera muy extraña desde la tercera vez. Supongo que se estaba preguntando para quién eran las quince hamburguesas que ya habíamos ordenado con anterioridad, y tuve que decirle que estábamos por tener una fiesta. Pero las envolturas vacías alrededor de ti en la mesa creo que lo hicieron dudar.

\- Vamos a cenar. Salgamos.

\- Kara, no vamos a poder explicar que devores la mitad de los platillos en un buffet.

\- Aww… estoy aburrida. Desde que me tratas como una inútil tengo mucho tiempo libre.

Lena caminó y se sentó junto a ella, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

\- No te trato como una inútil ¿Qué tal si vemos un musical? – sugirió, con una sonrisa sincera.

Kara puso los ojos en blanco y la observó de reojo.

\- Odias los musicales.

\- No los odio. Solo los que has puesto más de diez veces. ¿Ajedrez?

\- No. Siempre ganas.

\- Alguien está de mal humor. – le dijo Lena, observándola con una ceja levantada y Kara se cruzó de brazos.

\- Es que tuve un mal día.

\- Explícame eso.

\- Estuve encerrada viendo noticieros y quería salir de aquí para ayudar a capturar a los criminales. Y sé que no lo puedo hacer todavía, fue frustrante.

\- Pues no los veas.

\- No puedo ser indiferente.

\- Lo sé… pero hemos tenido mucha suerte de que no haya habido ninguna emergencia grave por el momento, el DEO, J'onn y Alex han podido manejar todo de una manera muy eficiente. Y no estás siendo indiferente, todo es por tu bien.

Kara suspiró y frunció los labios en señal de ligero disgusto. Después, ordenaron comida tailandesa suficiente para calmar su apetito, y después Lena trabajó en su portátil respondiendo mails durante más de una hora, mientras Kara, recostada en el sofá, veía "La boda de Mi Mejor Amigo". Cuando los créditos finales aparecieron en la pantalla, la rubia se acomodó a un lado de Lena observando la pantalla de su computadora.

\- ¿Qué es tan importante como para estar respondiéndolo un sábado a las diez de la noche?

\- La autorización de compra de materiales para un prototipo que estoy diseñando. Uno que te va a interesar.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Algo… para inhibir tus poderes.

Kara se quedó con la boca abierta mientras observaba a Lena, que parecía decidida a no dejar de observar la pantalla de su computadora portátil mientras apretaba los labios en una fina línea recta.

\- ¿Tan rápido?

\- ¿Te estás quejando?

\- No no no, ¡para nada!

\- De hecho… te tengo una sorpresa.

¿Era normal que Kara se sintiera como si fuera Navidad y le estuvieran dando el regalo que había esperado durante tanto tiempo? Lena se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta donde se encontraba una maleta que tenía en donde había llevado un poco de ropa para los días que se había quedado a dormir ahí. Extrajo un objeto en forma de cubo de aspecto translucido, y se lo entregó a Kara sentándose junto a ella.

\- Es uno de los primeros prototipos. Ordene más materiales porque hay algunas cosas que se pueden mejorar.

\- ¿Es normal que esté emocionada de tener algo entre mis manos que me despoja de mis superpoderes?

Lena sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

\- Sólo tú lo puedes activar, si colocas tu dedo pulgar aquí. – le dijo, señalando algo que parecía un lector de huella digital – reconoce no sólo tu huella digital, sino también tu estructura genética, y se activa. Así me aseguro de que si cae en manos de alguien más, sea incapaz de ponerlo en funcionamiento para hacerte daño. Además, nadie sabe que lo fabriqué.

Kara sonrió.

\- ¿Puedo? ¿Es seguro? – preguntó Kara.

\- Adelante.

Kara lo activó, y el objeto cambió de color tornándose rojizo.

\- ¿Eso es todo?

\- Sí. Puedes… intentar con esto. - Lena se estiró y tomó unas llaves que estaban sobre la mesita – Intenta doblar una llave.

Kara tomó una llave e intentó, con toda su fuerza, curvar el metal. Pero los dedos le dolieron y no lo consiguió. Batalló con el objeto durante algunos segundos para asegurarse. Lena la observaba con un brillo especial en los ojos, ese que siempre ponía cuando estaba viendo algún documental científico o aprendía algo nuevo.

\- Nada. – le dijo Kara, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bien. Ahora desactívalo e inténtalo otra vez. – Kara repitió el procedimiento, desactivando el objeto, esta vez con resultados diferentes porque la llave se partió en dos en un instante. - ¡Perfecto!

\- ¡Genio! – Exclamó Kara, y se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla mientras Lena reía divertida - ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada hasta ahora?

\- ¿Por qué te estabas recuperando? Y no lo tenía listo. De hecho me sorprende que haya funcionado en el primer intento. Sin embargo estoy segura de que se tendrán que hacer algunos ajustes, debido a que tus poderes no están en plenitud por lo que te pasó.

\- Pero funciona por ahora, y sabes… acabo de romper la llave de la puerta de mi departamento. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

\- Que necesitamos un cerrajero.

\- A mí me gusta más pensar que estamos encerradas aquí de manera indefinida. – la corrigió Kara, activando el dispositivo y sonriendo cuando volvió a tornarse de color rojo.

\- Oh…

\- Y de repente tengo otro tipo de apetito.

\- Por supuesto que no, Kara Zor-El. – Respondió Lena, observándola con incredulidad, y Kara se regocijó con la manera en que Lena pronunciaba _Zor-El_ – Aún no estás del todo recuperada. No me mires así.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Kara, consciente de la manera en que la observaba.

\- Así… con… ¡ese gesto!

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Ese. – le dijo, señalándola.

La rubia sacó el labio inferior haciendo un puchero, y se acercó a ella. El gesto acusatorio desapareció gradualmente del rostro de Lena, hasta que la tuvo a nada de distancia y la besó lentamente. Pero generalmente, esa lentitud siempre iba aumentando en intensidad conforme Lena le correspondía, de modo que pronto Kara se encontró prácticamente sobre ella en el sofá, besándola con insistencia, acariciándola por debajo del jersey que llevaba puesto.

\- Kara… - jadeó Lena, entre besos, como si quisiera poner fin a la situación.

\- ¿Si?

\- No estás bien… no podemos…

\- Sshh… - la tranquilizó la rubia, mientras le besaba el cuello – Me siento bien, en serio.

Lena gimió cuando Kara pasó la lengua debajo de su labio de forma sutil.

\- ¿Estás segura? Tus heridas… - protestó Lena, aunque el tono no salió en absoluto molesto, y Kara la aferró de la cintura con un poco de fuerza.

\- Ya casi no me duelen…

En un instante, Lena pareció olvidar sus protestas, y la rubia sonrió en automático cuando la joven de ojos verdes deslizó una mano por debajo del sweater azul que llevaba puesto. La verdad era que ya no podía contenerse más, después de todo lo que había pasado, sentía que cada oportunidad de estar con ella y tenerla cerca era invaluable, pero también en más de una ocasión había tenido que contenerse porque la idea de lastimarla con su superfuerza aún seguía instalada en el fondo de su cabeza. Se acomodó sobre ella, en el espacio entre sus piernas, y volvió a besarla con frenesí. Utilizó la mano sobre su cintura para acariciarla un poco más arriba, y con un roce de sus dedos se dio cuenta de que no llevaba sostén. Alzó la mirada para observarla, y se encontró con sus ojos verdes brillantes y divertidos. Kara le sonrió.

\- Es más cómodo. – le dijo Lena, y la rubia asintió lentamente con la cabeza, justo antes de acariciarle uno de los pechos sin dejar de observarla. Lena se estremeció y se aferró a su cuello como si, a pesar de todo, la hubiera tomado por sorpresa. Era la primera vez que la tocaba así, y su piel era suave, cálida y delicada. Se regocijó unos segundos en la sensación sin saber quién disfrutaba más de las caricias, si Lena que depositaba suaves besos sobre su cuello, o ella que apretó ligeramente su pezón para escucharla gemir. El sonido le aceleró el corazón y se incorporó sobre ella para despojarla del jersey con rapidez, conteniéndose para no parecer desesperada. Aunque en realidad sí lo estaba. Y mucho. Tanto, que en cuanto la despojó de la prenda volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y sin pensarlo depositó los labios sobre uno de sus pechos mientras acariciaba el otro con una mano. Lena arqueó la espalda y dejó escapar un sonido delicioso de su garganta. Kara alzó la mirada y cuando observó a Lena con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y los ojos cerrados se dijo que tenía que darse un respiro antes de perder el control, pero en lugar de eso succionó el pezón de Lena, y la otra joven se mordió el labio inferior mientras gemía y permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

\- Dios… Karaa…

La rubia sonrió y separó los labios de donde estaban, acercando su rostro al de Lena.

\- La verdad es que no sé muy bien qué estoy haciendo. – murmuró.

La risa de Lena hubiera sido carcajada de no haber sido porque se esforzaba en regular su agitada respiración.

\- Pues no se nota en absoluto…

Kara hundió el rostro en el cuello de Lena y aspiró su aroma.

\- Déjame sentirte… por favor… - Es posible que con cualquier otra persona se hubiera sentido avergonzada de sonar tan necesitada. Pero jamás con Lena. La joven de cabello negro buscó sus labios y Kara le correspondió el beso que ella le dio como respuesta.

La estuvo besando y acariciando un buen rato, hasta que su necesidad se convirtió en urgencia, y se puso de pie mientras la tomaba de la mano, conduciéndola hacia su habitación mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho.

...


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! Tengo que decir que este capítulo es corto pero intenso ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Además... creo que es el final. Tengo algo así como un epílogo pero no estoy segura de publicarlo porque todavía me faltan muchos detalles, me gustaría saber si tienen ganas de leerlo o como dicen en mi pueblo ahí la dejamos xD

Muchas gracias por leer, dejar sus comentarios y acompañarme en el desarrollo de esta historia. Tal vez escriba algo más de Supercorp en un futuro, pero será algo sin tanto drama y seguramente no tan largo, así que no piensen que ya se libraron de mi =P

¡Que lo disfruten!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **PARTE IX**

¿Sería posible sufrir un infarto mientras no tenía superpoderes? Pocas veces había sentido que el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza como en ese momento.

Ver desnuda a Lena de la cintura para arriba todavía era algo que la ponía muy nerviosa, se esforzó para ignorarlo pero su mirada parecía actuar por sí sola. Su novia se dejó llevar y la rubia se detuvo al borde de su cama, colocando a Lena frente a ella. La joven multimillonaria era más baja que Kara por algunos centímetros, algo que a veces olvidaba porque las zapatillas de tacón que usaba siempre la hacían parecer de su estatura. Sin embargo, en ese momento no las llevaba, Kara la observaba inclinando ligeramente la cabeza y Lena se mordía el labio inferior, como insegura.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Kara, con un ligero tinte de preocupación en el tono de su voz.

\- Sí…

La tomó de ambas manos y buscó su mirada.

\- No quiero presionarte…

Lena negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

\- Sólo estoy nerviosa.

\- ¿Nerviosa? – Kara sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora – Seguro que no tienes que preocuparte de nada… yo, por otro lado… tal vez esté a punto de hacer el ridículo de manera grandiosa.

\- Kara, te aseguro que no vas a hacer el ridículo…

\- No me subestimes.

 _Suponía_ que no haría el ridículo, pero quería tranquilizar a Lena y lo último que deseaba era presionarla para que hiciera algo de lo que no estaba completamente segura.

\- Sólo quiero asegurarme de que quieres esto tanto como yo… - murmuró Kara, acercándose a su oído, sosteniéndola de la cintura – no pasa nada si no es así.

Quizá lo único que pasaría sería que tendría que darse una ducha con agua fría durante largo tiempo, pero podía lidiar con eso.

\- ¿Y qué tanto quieres esto? – le preguntó Lena, besando su mejilla.

Kara resopló.

\- ¿Es broma? Ni siquiera tengo un adjetivo para explicártelo…

Sintió sonreír a la joven y tuvo la ligera sospecha de que se estaba divirtiendo con ella.

\- Kara, si no me haces el amor en este momento te prometo que te vas a arrepentir.

Su sonrisa fue tan grande que tenía miedo de verse como una psicópata. Sin darle tiempo a nada más, la aferró de la cintura y cubrió sus labios con los suyos. La calidez del pecho de Lena, incluso a través de su ropa, era deliciosa, y la suavidad de su espalda sólo contribuyó a que esa agradable y a la vez tortuosa sensación de cosquilleo en su abdomen fuera en aumento. La sujetó más fuerte y Lena aprovechó para deslizar sus manos por debajo del sweater de Kara.

\- ¿No hay traje? – le preguntó, con una ceja ligeramente levantada.

\- Ni siquiera me dejas mover un sofá, ¿vas a dejarme salir de aquí con el traje de Supergirl puesto?

Lena sonrió y la aferró del sweater para hablarle al oído.

\- Te aseguro que hoy no vas a terminar con nada encima.

Kara pasó saliva con dificultad. Lena acarició su abdomen, presionando ligeramente sus músculos y arrancándole suspiros cada vez que ejercía la presión justa para conseguir pequeñas contracciones en esa parte de su cuerpo, una parte que a Lena parecía encantarle porque no dejaba de tocarla mientras la besaba. Sin embargo, parecía no atreverse a despojarla de la prenda. Kara sonrió en el beso, y separó sus labios de los de Lena.

\- Hey… - murmuró, y la ojiverde la observó sonrojada.

De todos los escenarios que había imaginado (y había pasado más tiempo imaginando del que quería aceptar), Lena siendo tímida en este tipo de situación era el último en pasar por su mente. De alguna manera había asociado su liderazgo y seguridad en los negocios con el concepto de que sería así en la intimidad, y había algunos destellos de eso (que le encantaban), pero estaba descubriendo que cuando Lena se relajaba y confiaba en ella, se dejaba llevar tan dócilmente que provocaba en Kara algo que no estaba segura de poder contener por mucho tiempo. Suponía que Lena lo veía como una especie de respiro a tener que llevar las riendas todo el tiempo en casi todas las situaciones de su vida, y saber que confiaba tanto en ella como para dejarla tomar la iniciativa en este momento, le ensanchaba el corazón. Pero también la ponía nerviosa porque no quería decepcionarla.

Sin dejar de observarla, Kara se despojó del sweater para ahorrarle el trabajo a Lena, y la otra joven la observó entre sorprendida y emocionada, dirigiendo de inmediato su mirada al hombro que tenía lastimado. En el lugar de la herida sólo había una cicatriz tenue, a punto de desaparecer por completo, y Lena se quedó quieta observándola, levantó una mano para tocarla y Kara la dejó, porque parecía que esa era la única manera de convencerla de que se encontraba bien. Los dedos cálidos de Lena sobre su herida le causaron un escalofrío, y dio un paso pequeño para aumentar la cercanía. Ella sí llevaba sujetador, pero el contacto parcial de su piel contra la suya era como una descarga eléctrica placentera.

\- ¿Te duele? – le preguntó Lena, acariciando su hombro. Kara negó con la cabeza. – tuve mucho miedo cuando te vi tan mal herida. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

\- Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso… Pero creo que no estaría viva si en ese momento no hubiera pensado que tú estabas esperándome.

Lena la rodeó con sus brazos y Kara suspiró. Siempre había paz entre sus brazos. Luego sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba cuando esta vez, con más decisión que un instante antes, la joven le desabrochó el sostén y le quitó la prenda mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y le daba suaves besos en la boca. Kara contenía una sonrisa como lo haría alguien que está disfrutando algo y no quiere que se le note, Lena abrió los ojos y la observó con detenimiento, mientras ella se regocijaba con la atención y la mirada hambrienta de la joven.

\- Eres perfecta… - murmuró Lena.

\- Ya sé. – bromeó la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros y ganándose un suave golpe con el puño cerrado de Lena.

Después, la joven de ojos verdes se mordió el labio inferior y la acarició con ambas manos. Kara no se creía perfecta, pero las manos de Lena tocando sus pechos sí merecían ese adjetivo. Cerró los ojos disfrutando las caricias y acortó un poco más la distancia entre ellas, ocasionando que sus cuerpos entraran en contacto. El suspiro que dejaron escapar ambas, le dejó claro a Kara cuánto lo estaban disfrutando. La joven de ojos verdes posó una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, y besó su quijada con lentitud, mientras deslizaba los dedos de su otra mano por su cintura y luego subía para acariciar sus pezones. Kara sentía que se le doblaban las piernas. ¿Por _Rao_ , cómo era posible que hubiera podido vivir sin esto durante tanto tiempo?

\- Tu piel es tan cálida… - murmuró Lena en su oído, y Kara sonrió de medio lado, porque no era la primera vez que se lo decían, pero sí la primera que lo escuchaba con un tono que si pudiera tocarse, se sentiría como la seda.

La kriptoniana buscó el borde del pantalón que llevaba puesto Lena, que la sostuvo con firmeza y tembló ligeramente cuando las manos de Kara encontraron la piel de su cadera debajo de la tela. Deslizó el resto de su mano con decisión por debajo de la prenda, y se aventuró a tocarla un poco más allá. Lena le mordió el labio inferior cuando ella apretó ligeramente uno de sus glúteos, y se arqueó presionándose contra su cuerpo mientras la sostenía del cuello. Esto, definitivamente, se iba a convertir en una de sus actividades favoritas en la vida. Sostuvo con ambas manos el pantalón y se agachó para bajárselo y deshacerse de la prenda. Lo hizo más o menos rápido y al mismo tiempo se deshizo de las zapatillas de Lena. No estaba preparada para observarla tan sólo en bragas de color negro y delicado encaje, se mordió tan fuerte el labio inferior que tuvo miedo de hacerse daño, y aunque no tenía una vista superpoderosa, no la necesito para darse cuenta cómo se le erizó la piel a Lena cuando estuvo casi desnuda frente a ella. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos verdes, intensos y anhelantes. Kara se incorporó, se quitó los zapatos, el pantalón y la empujó con delicadeza hacia la cama, acomodándose sobre ella, cerrando los ojos cuando sus pechos entraron en contacto con los de ella, besándola con algo que rayaba en la desesperación y gimiendo cuando Lena levantó una de sus piernas y la acomodó en su entrepierna, ejerciendo un poco de presión, regalándole un poco de placer de manera momentánea, pero ocasionando que un segundo después la sensación de que algo estaba a punto de detonar en sus entrañas aumentara. La rubia imitó el movimiento con su pierna, sobre el centro de Lena, sintiendo de inmediato la calidez en esa parte de su cuerpo cubierta sólo por su ropa interior. Aquello sólo consiguió excitarla más, de una manera que no hubiera creído posible, y hundió el rostro en el cuello de Lena, aumentando la fricción de manera instintiva mientras la otra joven hacía lo propio y definitivamente Kara no podía creer que tuviera entre sus brazos a alguien como ella, capaz de provocarle tanto con un simple jadeo a un lado de su oído. Se aferró a su autocontrol y apoyó ambas manos sobre el colchón, para incorporarse un poco y poder observarla.

\- ¿Puedo?

No era necesario dar demasiadas explicaciones, Lena le acarició el rostro y asintió con la cabeza, Kara deslizó una mano por su cintura, y después por su abdomen, y un poco más abajo sintiendo ligeros espasmos en su vientre, colocó su frente sobre la de Lena sintiendo la respiración agitada de la ojiverde golpeándole el rostro, y exhaló aire cuando por fin, sintió la tibieza y la humedad de su parte más íntima. Lena cerró los ojos y la aferró del cuello con firmeza. Saber que ella era la causante de eso la llenó de orgullo y confianza de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, y si todavía le quedaban algunas dudas, cuando Lena gimió y se arqueó ligeramente buscando aumentar el contacto, se desvanecieron. Kara la besó porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo empapada y caliente que estaba… las dos.

\- Kara… por favor…

El tono de Lena era el de una súplica sin reserva, y rogaba por algo que Kara estaba absolutamente dispuesta a darle. Por _Rao_ , ni siquiera tenía que suplicarle. La acarició suavemente con la yema de sus dedos, y Lena soltó un gemido breve y agudo que le erizó la piel. Cuando le había dicho que no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, era más o menos verdad. Se estaba guiando por instinto, suponiendo que Lena necesitaba eso… dejándose llevar. Pero no quería suponer, ni asumir… quería darle justo lo que necesitara en ese momento.

\- Dime qué quieres… - jadeó Kara en su oído, con un tono un poco más demandante de lo que hubiera querido. Casi parecía una orden. Pero a Lena pareció agradarle, porque le besó el cuello y dejó un camino humedecido por su boca hasta sus labios.

\- Podrías empezar… por quitarte esto. – le dijo, tirando un poco de la ropa interior que todavía tenía puesta. Y Kara sonrió, porque era cierto. Había algo chocante y fuera de lugar cuando el resto de su piel estaba en contacto con la de Lena, y sólo una prenda se interponía a su desnudez total. Se movió para despojarse de la prenda, y se llevó en el camino la ropa interior de Lena. Se quedó procesando la desnudez de Lena durante varios segundos, la forma de sus pechos, la curva de su cintura, la cavidad de su vientre y el delicado y escaso vello que cubría lo que Kara estaba ansiosa por descubrir. Hubiera querido evitar observarla con la boca abierta y rogó por que no tuviera una mirada propia de un depredador a punto de devorar a su presa. Al menos esperaba que no se le notara demasiado.

Cuando regresó su mirada a la otra mujer, se dio cuenta de que también la observaba como a su bocadillo favorito, y ella le sonrió sintiendo que los ojos le brillaban.

\- ¿Algo que le guste Señorita Luthor? – le preguntó, alzando una ceja. La voz le temblaba ligeramente porque el corazón le latía desbocado y le estaba costando algo de trabajo contener el deseo que sentía por ella.

\- Todo. – respondió, besándola con mucho más pasión de la que estaba acostumbrada, y Kara la cubrió nuevamente con su propio cuerpo.

Si el fuego pudiera abrasar el cuerpo de alguien sin dolor (aunque al parecer por el suyo sí era posible), estaba casi segura de que así se sentiría un incendio. Nada la hubiera podido preparar para la sensación de cada parte de su cuerpo en contacto con el de Lena. Jadeó, aferrándola de la cadera y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello mientras podía sentir los efectos de esa cercanía y contacto al instante, como una oleada de calor que convergía en su parte más íntima. Pero se sentía bien. Se sentía genial. Se sentía como ninguna otra cosa que hubiera experimentado antes, y no quería detenerse. Lena sólo tenía que ser Lena para provocarle una sacudida de placer y convertirla en un montón de suspiros entrecortados.

Kara sólo pudo resistir unos segundos antes de regresar su mano a los cálidos pliegues de Lena, que tan sólo emitió un sonido de placer mientras la rubia estaba a un paso de derretirse con los sonidos que salían de la garganta de la mujer que le había robado el corazón.

\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó Kara, presionando tentativamente el punto más sensible de Lena con su dedo pulgar: su clítoris. La sola sensación en la punta de sus dedos conseguía que su cuerpo ardiera, sentía que cada terminación nerviosa se le encendía cada vez que aplicaba presión y Lena gemía mientras ella la besaba para acallar un poco el sonido. Al diablo con los vecinos si después tenía que soportar alguna mirada de recriminación por el escándalo que seguramente estaban haciendo – Dime si te gusta… - insistió Kara, besándole la sien, cubierta por una fina capa de sudor… - _Rao_ … Lena… - jadeó, utilizando la pierna de Lena para buscar un poco de alivio porque estaba a punto de gritar.

\- Sí… así… adentro… por favor…

Sus palabras se convertían en suspiros, y Kara obedeció. Utilizó dos dedos y la ojiverde estaba tan lubricada que no supuso ninguna dificultad cuando los introdujo lentamente… se mantuvo inmóvil unos segundos, pensando que quizá necesitaba un poco de tiempo para adaptarse, pero un movimiento de cadera por parte de la otra chica, le dejaron claro que no era así. Los movió adentro y afuera lentamente, curvándolos en determinado momento y sintiéndose orgullosa cuando Lena dio un respingo y se arqueó debajo de ella, gimiendo mientras la sostenía de la cintura y enterraba los dedos en su piel. Como no tenía superpoderes, estaba casi segura de que le dejaría algunas marcas.

\- Más… Kara… tu pulgar… acaríciame…

No es que sus peticiones fueran muy elocuentes, pero en ese momento Lena podría haberle pedido que volara a Alaska por el fragmento de un iceberg para enfriar una botella de vino y ella lo hubiera hecho en un instante. Así que le dio un poco _más_ de todo, _más_ rápido y _más_ fuerte, y luego un poco _más_ lento, y un poco _más_ profundo, utilizando también su pulgar para acariciarla. Saber que podía acariciarla de esa manera sin temor a lastimarla fue como quitarle un peso de los hombros, sabía que podía dar rienda suelta a lo que estaba sintiendo sin ningún tipo de riesgo. Lena se aferró a su cuello incapaz de pronunciar palabras y se convirtió en un puñado de jadeos y gemidos mientras Kara no podía creer que darle tanto a la mujer entre sus brazos sin recibir nada a cambio fuera tan maravillosamente satisfactorio. Lena levantó una de sus piernas, la rodeó por debajo de la cintura y eso consiguió facilitarle los movimientos a Kara, que pronto se acompasaron a los de Lena que movía la cadera buscando un ritmo que ambas encontraron rápidamente.

\- Te amo…

Kara se lo dijo al oído. No era que lo estuviera descubriendo en ese momento, y lo pronunció con naturalidad, como casi todo le resultaba con Lena. Una pieza de un rompecabezas que encajaba perfectamente en lo que eran. Lena la observó con los ojos verdes encendidos de pasión, tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado, algunos mechones de cabello adheridos a su frente por el sudor y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo tan sólo se le escapó un gemido de placer porque Kara no dejaba de tocarla.

\- Está bien… te tengo… - le dijo Kara, acomodando su frente sobre la de ella, aumentando la intensidad de los movimientos de su mano, y buscando de alguna manera liberarse de esa presión y cosquilleo en la parte baja de su abdomen, con un movimiento de fricción sobre la otra pierna de Lena – Vamos Lee… así…

Lena la observó como si no pudiera ver otra cosa en ese momento, y Kara le sonrió justo antes de que la ojiverde cerrara los ojos y abriera la boca, gimiendo de placer. Alzó la cadera mientras se aferraba a ella, y de pronto fue consciente de la manera en que el interior de Lena se contraía alrededor de sus dedos, tal vez de manera involuntaria Lena flexionó una pierna ocasionando más presión sobre el centro de Kara, que se movió instintivamente, incapaz de contenerse más y postergar su propio placer. Estaba segura que dejaba los rastros de su deseo sobre la pierna de Lena, y eso fue lo último que bastó para que finalmente algo se liberara en su interior y alcanzara un orgasmo mientras la escuchaba gemir y sentía cómo se humedecía cada vez más hasta el punto que estaba segura de que no podía estar más empapada. La rubia se movía encima de ella y aspiraba su aroma, ahogada en su propio placer y apenas consciente de que Lena la aferraba con los brazos mientras se estremecía una y otra vez gritando su nombre, que jamás le había sonado tan hermoso.

Ver y sentir a Lena Luthor teniendo un orgasmo se había convertido en una de las experiencias preferidas de Kara en todo el universo, sin dudarlo.

Dejó que Lena se moviera libremente mientras las olas de placer iban decreciendo poco a poco, hasta que terminó y se quedó respirando como si hubiera corrido un maratón e inclinó la cabeza para observarla. Todo lo que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada de ambas llenando la habitación. Si era posible, la sola mirada que le dirigió Lena la enamoró todavía más. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y en la mejilla, mientras retiraba sus dedos lentamente de su interior. Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que su respiración se normalizara.

Kara estuvo así, jadeante durante lo que pareció una eternidad, hundida en el cuerpo de la otra chica, y se concentró en los latidos de su corazón, mientras se daba media vuelta sobre la cama sin soltar a Lena, que parecía todavía incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Estiró una mano para cubrirla con las sábanas, y le acarició el cabello, ligeramente humedecido por el sudor en su nuca, y en la frente.

\- ¿Todo bien? - Le preguntó Kara, buscando su rostro, porque le pareció que el silencio se estaba prolongando de más.

Pero Lena tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y suspiró con tanta satisfacción que la rubia se tranquilizó.

\- Todo perfecto. – le dijo, besándole la mejilla – Eso estuvo… Super.

Kara soltó una risa.

\- Gracias.

\- También te amo.

La declaración no la tomó por sorpresa, pero escucharlo le provocó algo en el pecho y aferró a Lena un poco más fuerte.

\- Te lo hubiera dicho antes pero… bueno, ya sabes.

La rubia curvó los labios en una sonrisa y le acarició la espalda lentamente, mientras cerraba los ojos.

\- ¿Kara? Creo que tenemos algo pendiente… - murmuró Lena en un tono dulce y sugerente. Pasó una mano por su cadera y la deslizó hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Kara se estremeció y se movió inquieta debajo de ella.

\- ¿Pendiente? – preguntó Kara, con voz ligeramente entrecortada.

\- Sí...

Lena la besó lentamente con una cadencia prometedora, y Kara se separó un poco para poder hablar.

\- No tienes que… _¡Rao!_ \- siseó, cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Lena deslizándose lentamente hasta sus cálidos pliegues. Kara pasó saliva con dificultad y se mordió el labio inferior. No estaba segura de estar preparad – _Lena…_

Sí. Si estaba preparada. Más que lista. Rao, ¿cómo conseguía Lena eso en tan sólo unos segundos? La joven de ojos verdes se quedó inmóvil y levantó la cabeza para observarla, buscando su aprobación. Kara le sonrío. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y Kara fue incapaz de pensar claramente cuando observó a Lena descender y besar sus pechos, su abdomen, su ombligo. Se incorporó un poco, acomodándose entre sus piernas, separó con delicadeza sus muslos con ambas manos y se quedó observándola con tanta intensidad que Kara estaba empezando a sentirse muy nerviosa. Pero era algo como ese nerviosismo previo a dejarse caer de un edificio de cincuenta pisos tan sólo para alzar el vuelo dos segundos después. Así que ahora, en los ojos de Lena estaba descubriendo un sustituto a esa sensación. Kara aferró las sábanas con ambas manos, sin dejar de sentir la manera en que una simple mirada y una delicada caricia conseguían excitarla al instante. Si Lena tuviera idea de lo poco que tenía que hacer para ponerla en ese estado…

\- Relájate. – Le dijo Lena, con tono suave, sonriendo levemente y acariciando la parte interior de sus muslos - ¿Nunca te han hecho esto…? – le preguntó tentativamente. Kara soltó una risa nerviosa.

\- Sí… bueno, un par de veces… pero la primera estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada, por los superpoderes… y la segunda… creo que no estuvo tan bien. Un momento, cuando dices esto…

Lena alzó una ceja. Kara se iba a morir si seguía observándola así.

\- Seguro que no lo hicieron bien. – remató el comentario mordiéndose el labio inferior y sí, Kara se iba a morir si Lena seguía con esa mirada sensual y divertida al mismo tiempo – Tranquila…

¿Tranquila? ¿Tranquila había dicho? Tranquila era lo último que estaba, cuando Lena posó una mano sobre la parte baja de su abdomen y la acarició suavemente.

\- Sólo dime si quieres que me detenga… - agregó Lena, con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de Kara, y como la rubia se quedó en silencio la joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes descendió para depositar un beso sobre su vientre.

 _'Oh Rao'_ pensó Kara, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las sensaciones. La manera en la que Lena la hacía sentir para dejarla hacer lo que quisiera, era justo algo que había pensado que nunca encontraría. Estaba bien ponerse en sus manos, estaba bien dejarse llevar, estaba bien cederle el control y ser vulnerable porque confiaba en ella y la quería, y se sentía segura entre sus brazos. Lo siguiente que sintió fue la lengua de Lena acariciando su clítoris e invocó a todos los dioses que se le vinieron a la mente y seguro hasta se inventó algunos nombres porque la coherencia en ese momento no cabía en su cabeza. Decidió abandonarse a las sensaciones porque parecía que esa mujer hubiera podido escribir un libro detallado acerca de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. ¿Qué tan afortunada tenía que ser Kara como para haber terminado en este instante, en este lugar y en esta precisa situación? Incluso con todos los sacrificios hechos en el camino, había valido la pena.

-Lee... ¡sí!...

Por reflejo abrió un poco más las piernas y levantó la cadera buscando la boca de Lena. Lena succionaba, lamía e incluso la acariciaba con los dedos de manera alternativa y Kara sólo podía gemir para dejarle saber que lo estaba haciendo más que bien. Kara bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Lena encendidos de pasión, que la observaban como preguntándole si podía continuar. Lena Luthor entre sus piernas, con el cabello revuelto, era una de las cosas más sexys que había visto en toda su vida. La sujetó de la cabeza y la empujó ligeramente hacia abajo mientras mantenía sus ojos azules clavados en sus ojos verdes, de manera que lo siguiente que vio fue a Lena hundiendo la lengua en su centro y _por todos los cielos,_ casi tiene un orgasmo por la combinación de imágenes y sensaciones. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior mientras dejaba a Lena hacer lo suyo, aferró las sábanas con una mano mientras continuaba sosteniendo la cabeza de Lena con la otra. Le acariciaba el cabello porque no se le ocurría qué más hacer. Después de lo que había pasado hacía un par de instantes, Kara sólo hubiera necesitado un par de minutos para alcanzar ese punto en el que sentía que el siguiente movimiento de Lena la haría terminar, pero Lena parecía saber con exactitud en que momento aminorar la intensidad de sus caricias y acelerarlas nuevamente para alargar el placer hasta el punto en que Kara estaba a un paso de suplicarle que terminara con esa deliciosa tortura.

\- Lena...

Por supuesto, Lena interpretó su tono suplicante correctamente y se dedicó a darle exactamente lo que quería, la masajeó con el dedo pulgar mientras Kara era incapaz de decir con precisión la manera en la que se movía su boca, sólo sabía que todo era tan cálido y placentero y ella estaba _tan excitada_ que Lena introdujo sus dedos con sorprendente facilidad y los movió en el ángulo correcto y sintió todos sus músculos contraerse y después liberarse en espasmos gloriosos que la hicieron gritar algo en kriptoniano seguido del nombre de Lena, que continuaba hundida entre sus piernas y la sostenía y acariciaba como queriéndole decir que estaba ahí y nunca la dejaría ir.

Finalmente, Kara descendió jadeante de la nube de placer, sintiendo los músculos débiles y dándose cuenta de que tenía las piernas aprisionando la cabeza de Lena y los talones sobre su espalda. La muchacha le sonrió, con un brillo divertido en los ojos verdes, y la rubia le devolvió el gesto curvando los labios.

Kara la liberó de su prisión (es decir, de sus piernas) y Lena se incorporó no sin antes pasarse una mano alrededor de las comisuras de los labios. Fue imposible saber si exageró el gesto a propósito, pero le arrancó algo entre un suspiro y una risa a Kara.

\- ¿En dónde aprendiste eso?

La mujer más influyente de National City alzó una ceja.

-¿En serio quieres saberlo?

Kara dejó escapar una risa y estiró una mano para atraer a Lena hacia sí.

\- Iba a decir que quisiera saber a quién tengo que agradecerle... pero la verdad es que sólo quiero agradecerte a ti.

Kara volvió a sonreír y aferró a Lena entre sus brazos, justo cuando ella la besaba en los labios. Había algo mágicamente erótico e íntimo en ese gesto cuando Kara sabía exactamente en donde había estado la boca de Lena segundos antes.

\- Suenas muy sexy cuando hablas kriptoniano.

\- ¿Si?

\- Ajá…

\- Pues voy a tener que darte unas lecciones… a cambio de que tú me des algunas de lo que acabas de hacer.

Lena curvó las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa tímida. _¿En serio Lena? ¿Después de lo que acabas de hacer sacas tu faceta tímida? Eres adorable._ Pensó Kara.

-Lo tuyo no estuvo nada mal... - murmuró Lena, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello - Sobresaliente, de hecho.

\- ¿Como de otro planeta? - bromeó Kara, y Lena le dio un golpecito en las costillas mientras la rubia estaba empezando a hundirse en un sopor agradable envuelta en el calor y la suavidad de su compañera.

Acariciaba la espalda de Lena de arriba hacia abajo y se aventuraba a ir un poco más allá, porque por supuesto no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo. Aunque su piel era suave, pudo sentir un par de cicatrices pequeñas, tal vez consecuencia del accidente o algún otro atentado a su vida que Kara hubiera querido borrar de su memoria o evitar por completo.

\- ¿Te duele? - le preguntó, pasando la yema de sus dedos por una cicatriz cercana a su cadera.

\- Ya no. - le respondió en un murmullo, con la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Kara sonrió. Buscó su rostro y le besó los párpados de ambos ojos con suavidad mientras suspiraba con un sentimiento de plenitud en el pecho.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte encima de mi todo el tiempo? – preguntó Kara.

-Todo el tiempo, así que vete acostumbrando. - respondió la otra chica con voz surcada de sueño, y acomodándose todavía más sobre ella. A Kara no le molestaba, al contrario, había algo en el contacto que la reconfortaba.

Estiró una mano para buscar el dispositivo que Lena había diseñado para inhibir sus poderes, y lo desactivó con un toque de su dedo, dejándolo sobre su buró.

\- Suelo flotar cuando duermo profundamente. – Aunque había algo de broma en el comentario, no dejaba de ser una posibilidad.

\- No voy a soltarte así que no vas a ir a ningún lado. ¿Tú vas a soltarme? - preguntó Lena, a punto de quedarse dormida.

\- No, te lo prometo.

\- Entonces está bien… mientras no salgamos del edificio.

Ver a Lena dejarse vencer por el sueño con una sonrisa en los labios, era uno de esos logros que Kara suponía dignos de cualquier sacrificio.

Acomodó el rostro sobre el cabello de Lena y respiró su aroma. No podía dejar de sonreír como una boba intentando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, se sentía eufórica y al mismo tiempo en paz con lo que sentía. _Es esto_ , pensaba, _así se siente cuando encuentras el amor_. Era cursi, cliché e incluso Lena debería de tener alguna explicación científica que involucrara reacciones químicas cerebrales y hormonas, pero la verdad es que no le importaba porque el sentimiento era real. Ahora lo veía con claridad.

Tenía que ser cierto que existían billones de aromas diferentes, millones de rostros, miles de texturas, colores y sonidos, pero ella sabía de sobra que podía diferenciar a Lena del resto del universo, quizá incluso con los ojos cerrados y sin superpoderes, porque no había manera de que sus sentidos la engañaran cuando estar entre sus brazos se sentía irremediablemente, como estar en casa.

 **-Fin-**


End file.
